Fool in Eastern Wonderland
by YAqkawer
Summary: A new world. A new start. Where will this lead for a fool?
1. Chapter 1: Journey's Start

**Disclaimer: Shin Megami Tensei: Persona belongs to ATLUS. Touhou Project belongs to Zun. I have no ownership of the copyrights of either series in any way.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Journey's Start

Death; some time ago, man desired death. Man grew tired, apathetic. Man simply wanted the end, the Fall. However, despite the overwhelming voices for this desire, despite Nyx – the mother of the night and the bringer of the Fall- descending upon the word, despite the intrinsic and certain promise that is death, man didn't die on the day of the descent.

Even though the rest of the world had given up and was willing to die then and there, a small group of individuals, known as S.E.E.S (Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad) rose up and stood against this seemingly inevitable fate. Among these remarkable people, my friends, was myself, at the time, a 2nd year high school student, name: Minato Arisato. In order to prevent the end, I used the pinnacle of my power, The Universe, to use my life force to make a seal for Nyx. That is where I am now. My body, now statue like, chained to this door.

However, even in this empty space, I am not alone. In front of me lies this massive black creature, a pair of horned heads, one for each side of the creature's body. Its four red eyes without pupils are closed right now closed. Erebus, that was the creature's name. Before, the monster had made many attempts to reach Nyx, who is sealed behind me, and initiating the end by trying to break through the seal that I currently was.

Right now though, Erebus was defeated, for now. A short time ago, my friends from S.E.E.S. had somehow found their way to this place and temporarily quelled the beast. Soon after they disappeared and returned back to the normal world with new resolve to live their lives to the fullest, and at least in one person's case I believe, to relieve me of this fate one day; to give me a life again. Such good friends they are.

Although there is no doubt whatsoever that the horrible beast would rouse itself and begin its onslaught anew, for now there was peace. I am going to savor this moment for as long as possible because once Erebus returns from its slumber there is no telling how long it would be before my friends find a way to free me from this task, and until then, Erebus will continue its never ending attack to destroy me to get to Nyx. All I can do is have patience and persevere. No matter the pain, no matter the length of time, even if I went insane and numb from Erebus' relentlessness, I have to believe with all my heart that my friends would succeed. I can wait. One day. I just have to-

"Oh my, now what do we have here?"

! That's not right. It shouldn't be possible. Nobody should be here now besides Nyx, Erebus, and me. But I swear that for a moment, I could hear a woman's voice. Even in this statue state I currently am in, I can perceive the basic senses, but a voice was simply absurd. Has the insanity set in sooner than I expected?

"I only wanted to see what that raucous noise was, but this is well beyond my expectations."

There it was again and this time, if the increased volume were any indication, she was closer than before, but still nowhere to be seen. Though there goes the insanity theory. Funny, it probably would have made things more lively and bearable with Erebus.

"Interesting, this golden gate is quite the spectacle; beautiful, and much more enticing than that boorish creature over there. It appears to be a seal of some sort, and its shape and structure is most definitely a border. Now the question is for what. " Whatever was happening she seemed to be looking around, but I can't figure out from where and, for that matter, who was making these comments. "Oh! I'm terribly sorry. I didn't see you there, how rude of me."

Huh? She seemed to have noticed me despite my statue like state. In my stupor, about a meter and a half in front of my statue body a … tear? A gap? Some sort of … hole… thing appeared. The tear, I'll go with that, had ribbons tied at its ends, making it look like some crude patchwork, and inside… oh god. Badass as I was, I have never seen anything so creepy as this. Eyes, so many eyes; all of them staring out from some void that was inside the tear and worst of all they were not blinking. Something like this is just wrong! A dark nothing with only eyes in it should not exist. It's worse than Ryoji's blank eyeless stare from when he was the Nyx avatar and that is saying something. Whatever made this tear in the fabric of reality cannot be human.

"What? Scared stone stiff?" Oh sure ha-ha, very funny. Make fun of my statue like state why don't you, whatever you are. As soon as I finished that thought however, a woman emerged from the tear as if it was the most normal thing in the world, more normal than Junpei being lazy at the very least. The woman herself however, wow, I thought Mitsuru was pretty but her… wow. She was a blonde Caucasian woman with a set of very sly very beautiful golden eyes. She wore a night cap of all things that seemed right out of ye olde Europe but it seemed just right on her head. She wore a well-coordinated mash of both Eastern and European formal dress that was predominantly light purple, and in her hand was an open umbrella, stalk resting on her shoulder, pink as can be.

However that still doesn't distract from that… tear thing that she rose out from and was currently sitting in. Just the sight was eerie in no small part to the casual juxtaposition of such beauty with such horror. And I have seen some truly horrible things, such as Fuuka's cooking.

"*giggle**giggle* Is the gap really that fascinating?" She then shifted her body into a more… alluring pose with her chest positioned in front of my face and since I couldn't move-"Or could it be me that has your attention?" She stated in a seductive tone with a face to match said voice.

Ok, so those things I can guess are called gaps, not tears, but at least I was close, it was my second thought. Also I was not looking at her like that. How would she know anyways? I'm currently an immovable statue. I swear I wasn't looking at her. I swear it, really.

"Hmm, it would appear that you are tongue tied at the moment." She inched closer to where her face was right in front of mine, "Let me fix that." And then she grabbed my throat, quite suddenly I might add. While I couldn't actually feel the touch of her hand, I could feel that something else was happening. As if something was changing the very nature of my being, like it was being manipulated. I don't like this feeling. What in the world is she doing?

"There. Let's try now." She then pulled away, back to siting smug as a snake on that thing called a gap. The feeling was gone now. But still it felt horrible, like whatever she did being a complete middle finger to physics with me being what she was directing her intentions towards.

"Try what? Huh… I can talk. With my voice. I can talk now!"

"Of course. Would you rather I have you croak like a frog? I can make it so if you wish." She interjected with a fox like grin on her face. Her voice made me remember the current situation. I was in the presence of some… thing, or her, that could open gaps in the fabric of space time as if it was like breathing and for some reason could manipulate me in some way to return my ability to speak. Whatever she was, she could not be human, no matter how much she looked it.

"Who are you?" I could have started with 'what did you do' or silence, but it's probably best to start with the basic questions and not antagonize her.

"Oh? How rude. You should always give your name before demanding someone else's name." This woman is a grade-A troll, isn't she? Keep it together. Don't let her get to you.

"Arisato, Minato Arisato. That's my name."

"Now that is more like it. Although couldn't you have put more zeal into it, perhaps not sound so stone cold?" Yeah, she is definitely a troll. "Oh well. Anyways, the name I chose long ago is Yukari Yakumo; you can just call me by my first name. It is a pleasure to meet you Minato-san." Yukari… just a coincidence, or at least I hope it is. "I must say, this is the first time I have met a living border. I know of others who have used their lives to fuel their seals, however this is the first time I have met one who was in your state; one who is still sort of alive inside their barrier. I wonder are you…? "

"What are you talking about?"

"Hmm? Oh don't mind me. Just the ramblings of times long past. If I may however, could I perhaps be enlightened of the circumstances surrounding your current predicament and what pray tell is going on here? It is the main reason why I have gone out of my way to find this place, mind you I don't go out of my way very often, and I am most curious of the many things that I see here, chief of which is you and this door. That creature is quite the curiosity as well though again, quite boorish." She said, pointing to the beast that currently lay upon the floor below.

She was now smiling a big wide grin at me, expectantly. As if she expected me to answer her in full without reservations. She is quite a bold woman isn't she? However, what is she after, who is she… this Yukari Yakumo. If I don't know that then she can forget getting to know anything from me. Who knows what her intentions are and I better play it safe until I know more.

"I'll have you know that I am simply being polite in asking you. If I wanted to, I could rip you open in a heartbeat to see what you are hiding behind you. If you continue to be so mean, then I will find the answers myself, through you if necessary. I assure you that this border seal you currently are is but a mere toy for me no matter how much power you put into it. I am a border manipulator and you my boy right now are a border. If you do not tell me for what, then I will show you what a border manipulator is. Do you understand?"

She was smiling through that entire speech. I couldn't understand the part about borders, but her intent still came out clear. **She is not someone I should mess with**. I have met with some truly terrifying women, survived "executions", but she just takes the cake. Talk about impressions, first wily, now scary ass manipulative bitch. If I wasn't as bad ass as I was now, or a statue, I probably would be having a nervous breakdown. Worse yet is I can't do anything at all because again, statue. Ugh. Guess that means I have no choice.

"Where would you like me to start?"

"Beginning please." Her voice was now back to a less stern tone and even seemed quite pleased. She almost looked cute what with her eyes closed in a childlike manner, waiting in anticipation for the answer.

"Well to start with… that beast over there. Its name is Erebus. That creature is the physical manifestation of all of humanity's negative emotions. Behind me, lies Nyx a being awakened by humanity's sorrow and despair and believes that its duty is to end all of humanity. Not for evil reasons mind you. Nyx just believes that death is what humanity wants deep in their hearts. However should Erebus reach Nyx, all of humanity will lose the will to live and become apathetic, essentially brain dead. No human will be exempt from the process and would consequently mean the end of the world as we know it."

"Oh. That is quite a shock." Was all she could muster and in quite a reserved voice this time. She seemed to be in serious thought, the smile was gone and she was looking at Erebus now. Well at least she has a sense of brevity and knows when to stop the jokes though she seems a bit too quick on the uptake.

"I myself separate the two. While Nyx has no malevolent intent, Erebus' sole purpose is to reach Nyx and Bring about The Fall, or the end of all of humanity. I say end but, again, what really happens is that all of man will lose the will to live. They won't die immediately, but they wouldn't care. Essentially, I am a border between life and death, I guess." Weird. She perked up at the mention of the word border. I know she said border manipulator, but is using the same word really all that surprising? "I haven't been here for long. I would wager four months at the most, but I believe that is the gist of it. Do you want to know anything else? You seem to be quite accepting of all this." She seemed deep in thought and I was sort of worried if I overwhelmed her but then suddenly she did ask something.

"Hmm, I am used to the extraordinary appearing before me, but yes I do have something else I must ask. How did you end up as you are, as a border?" She said this quite carefully. Almost too carefully, as if this question mattered to her a lot, though I can't imagine why.

"I'll make this short but, well, back in winter, January 31st to be precise, Nyx descended upon the world in response to so many people simply wishing for the end. Although my friends and I fought against what was deemed impossible. Nyx truly was undefeatable and we were all falling one by one. Everyone has to die at some point after all. But that wasn't the right time for everybody. When all hope seemed lost, I found strength to persevere, and through that strength I was able to seal Nyx away from the rest of the world. Though there is more after that, that's how I got here essentially. I sacrificed my life so that everyone else could still live theirs. Honestly, not too bad a trade though." As long as people could find some joy in life eventually, it's worth it.

"How old are you?" Well that question came out of nowhere, and was it just me or did she seem, somber, nostalgic even? She was grimacing, as if she was remembering something very sad for her. Did I hurt her somehow?

"18 or at least I think I am, though now that I am the seal, I don't even know if age matters anymore." That statement seemed to simply bring her mood down even further. What is going on here?  
First she was messing with me, then she threatens me, now she seems like she is about to cry? Again, what the hell is going on here? Silence now filled the air. She looked simply downcast. I might have matched her demeanor, but this stone face only has, well, only one face. Then after some time had passed in this strangely lonely silence, she began to speak in a careful, and surprisingly, caring tone.

"Tell me, do you wish to stay in your current situation?" she stated like how a mother would talk to her beloved child.

"Huh, well I don't find this to be the best time of my life, but what can you do about it?"

"Do you remember what I said about what I am?"

"You said you were a border manipulator, right?"

"Yes, but I suppose you do not know what that entails?" I would have nodded but I had a stiff neck at the moment. "Well it means just that. I am a youkai, yes just like those old myths like a satori or oni, but I am a unique one of a kind youkai, and I have the equally unique ability to manipulate anything that is remotely a border, either physical or abstract, in any way I please. For example, I can control the border between real and false vacuum, as well as the border between life and death." What?

"Alright… so you are a Japanese mythological creature who has the ability to manipulate abstract concepts, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, remember when I gave you back your ability to speak?" Again would have nodded, but at least she seemed to recognize my answer regardless. "Simply put, right now as you are, you are a border. You are something I can manipulate." Right she did say that earlier but I was too surprised to immediately remember something she said offhand. "If you find that your situation is currently unsatisfactory, then perhaps I can help alleviate that problem." Wait what does she mean?

"What I am saying is that perhaps, I can make it so that you can live normally again while still maintaining this seal of yours. You get to live a normal life and your friend Erebus will still not have a way to reach Nyx. Do you get it now?"

Huh? Did I just hear that right? A way out, and one that is almost too good to be true? But now that I think about it, she did give me back my ability to talk with a mere touch. She didn't even seem to exert any effort in the process either. But still…

"What do you have to gain from helping me?" I had to know what she was after. I still have no idea who she is or where she came from. But then, she smiled. It was the most sincere smile she had given me this whole time. Granted it was not a lot of time, but still.

"You remind me of an old friend. I couldn't help her then and it only a miracle that the situation evolved as it did, but perhaps if I help you… no, forget I said anything. Though, do you doubt my sincerity or do you just not like me?" and back to the first Yukari, admittedly I like this one the most.

"No not at all. I do like you- no I mean I don't like you- wait I mean, arrrrrrgh." Yeah, she is such a troll or is it tease?

"Oh I can tell you are going to be so much fun." Her smile was quite big now. "Well, do you want me to give you a life back? I promise you that I will do my best to live up to what I have offered you here, after all, in the absolutely infinitesimal chance that I screw this up, I would lose a lot as well. Please let me help you."

That look she was sporting just now; it was a truly honest look. It was a look I was familiar with, particularly from when one of my close friends came to accept something or resolved to do something. It was a look that made me truly believe in others and that maybe the world isn't so bad. I know I really have no concrete reason to believe her right now other than her sporting that look, but I think I can trust her, for now.

"So what do you have to do?" She perked up immediately from that somber demeanor after hearing my answer.

"Don't worry about a thing I will have you out in no time." She seemed quite excited I must say. "Though I must inform you that I have never done something like this before and that this will be sort of new to me so please be patient with me, please?"

"What!? How is this going to be safe? And how new are we talking about?"

"Don't worry; it will be a simple transition like using different programming languages, essentially the same concept, only needs slight adjustments." She was smiling. I know that probably was meant to reassure me of her prowess but it just simply unnerves me more. Is it too late to back out now? She then moved in closer and was now in a very intimate proximity to my body. She placed her hands on my stone cheeks. Curse my inability to feel right now.

"Are you sure you know what you are doing?"

"Of course just give me silence so I can concentrate."

Some moments passed by and… It got white all of a sudden. And now suddenly it's dark instead. Wait those are my eyelids. How I missed not being a statue. Opening my eyes, I saw that I was in some dark void. It was brighter with my eyes closed, that's how dark it was in this place. But a couple of meters away, there she stood; my benefactor. She was looking at me with a smile, and none the worse for wear. Huh looks like she really meant it when she said that it was going to be how powerful is she?

"Well how did I do?" That is so not the question one asks when they preform what she just did. She just gave me a life to live outside of the seal. Something I was willing to wait an eternity for, given out just like that. I feel sort of like Ikutski-san now for even doubting her. Hell, I feel bad that there doesn't seem to be a way for me to ever properly thank her for this.

"What exactly did you do?"

"I simply extracted your consciousness from that stone and used some of that border you were part of to make the body that you have now. The clothes and items you have on your person right now were from your mind and I just simply helped to make them real for you. You can thank me later for that. Right now your soul is in a state not unlike some gods. Split but still whole in a way. I would elaborate, but it would take too long for me to explain properly. To put it simply, right now you are both here, and in that seal. I have made sure that the seal has not weakened in any way even though the you that is here now is quite displaced from that location." Well that is confusing but I guess there is no turning back now that I have already gone through with this. I can only take her word for it. At least my clothes were intact. I was wearing the Gekkoukan Highschool uniform. Black blazer and pants, white dress shirt, a butler's tie, even my S.E.E.S armband was on me. Best of all however, my MP3 with Fuuka's headphones was hanging from my neck and on my shoulders respectively. Although…

"So, what now? This isn't the real world." In fact I don't even know where this is.

"Hmm? I didn't say anything about returning you there. Did I now?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"What I am saying is that we are not going back to that world."

"WHAT!? THEN WHERE THE HELL ARE WE GOING!?"

"Please lower you volume, it is quite loud. But it is exactly as I said we are not going back to that world." Oh what the hell… "However I have my reasons. Simply put I wish to keep an eye on you. "

"Whoa whoa, hey, I know I said that I liked you but you know that I didn't mean it like that."

"Oh? But it was such a cute confession, are you sure you want to deny it so readily? I'll let you know now I am very lovely girlfriend material. But jokes aside the you here is tied to the you that still is in the seal. If the you here dies, then that one dies too, and the seal will, well, I believe you can imagine what will happen."

"Oh… " so my survival is even more imperative than ever. That also means that I still can't see my friends if Yukari is as meticulous as she comes off to be. She isn't going to let me out of her care then. I can't even let them know that I am okay now. I can't see any of them. I can't eat my Hagakure bowl. I won't be able to show it to any of them now. What was the point of this!? Was this what I wanted? No, I can still make this work. And besides she didn't say anything about not seeing my friends. It's just going to take longer than I had hoped. I was willing to wait as the seal. I can wait as I am now.

"As I said before, I too have something to lose should your seal break. And I intend to make sure that such an event never comes to pass, so long as I am around. And the best way to do that is to take you with me back to my world."

"Ok… but where exactly is your home?" The best course of action would be to follow her. She hasn't shown any ill will yet and I highly doubt she will start any time soon.

"A wonderland hidden in the east, a place where the forgotten become remembered, where the lost become found, a place that you most likely have never heard of." Hipster.

Immediately after she finished speaking, she opened another gap, instead this time, light was showing through, sunlight. She gestured me towards the gap. I guess she wants me to walk through it to our destination, her world.

Stepping out of the gap, the site was truly something to behold. A beautiful landscape of nature unfettered by machines or any of the modern things I had been so used to back on Tatsumi Port Island. It was like something out of the greatest story book fairytales. I don't think I have seen anything this majestic before now. Luscious green forest as far as the eyes can see, mountains that rose proudly into the sky, and speaking of the sky, it was a beautiful clear day without a cloud in the sky, no pollution in sight. In the draw distance you could a see a huge lake with a very regal looking western styled mansion near its shores and a few villages in other parts. A huge bamboo forest also stuck out amongst the normal trees and… a gate… in the sky… how did miss that when I was looking at the sky for the first time? But oh well, even that was quite the spectacle.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I couldn't see her but I could tell that she sounded very proud of the site I was seeing, experiencing, living.

"Yeah…" I couldn't really think of more words to say to her. I was just too enamored by the scenery to really form a complex thought. 'How great would it be to be here with my friends?' I wondered. Before I knew it she stood in front with her arm stretched out as if presenting the world before me. Her prideful smile still hung on her face and then she said the words that marked the start of my new journey, my new life. She said…

"Welcome to Gensokyo, Minato Arisato."

And what a welcome it was.

* * *

Author's Notes: I'm writing this on the seat of my pants so this is going to be a journey for all of us. Let's have fun shall we? I also make apologies in advance for potentially sporadic updates due to what I dub as 'lethal laziness'. I hope you enjoy the story and tell me of anything I did wrong. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2: A Place to Be

**Disclaimer: Shin Megami Tensei: Persona belongs to ATLUS. Touhou Project belongs to Zun. I have no ownership of the copyrights of either series in any way.**

Chapter 2: A Place to Be

Soon after being introduced to her homeland, we were back in another gap of hers on our way to our next destination. We had been walking for quite some time now; long enough for the Indiana Jones theme on my MP3 to loop 6 times now. Yukari said that she was going to take me to a friend of hers that would be taking care of me and that since it was quite far away it would take a while, even by gap. But seriously, is there any way to stop those eyes. They just don't stop staring at me. I really hate this. Please? Can this stop at all? Please?

"How long is this going to take?" The song just looped for the 7th time now and I was getting pretty tired. HAVE I MENTIONED THE ELDRITCH EYES THAT SHOULD NOT EVER BE? I'm not scared of them or anything, because honestly getting hit by pure death ruins the feeling terror for you, but for Messiah's sake, it's like… well just horrible. Trust me on this. It's like getting stared at by Ryoji's eyeless stare but with an infinite amount of them and only them. I'm so distracted by them that I just made a useless comparison.

"Oh we're just about there…" was her immediate response. I couldn't see her face, but I could swear she sounded a bit too happy right now. "…and here we are!" she exclaimed as she opened up a new gap. Unlike the other which first led me to Gensokyo that had bright sunlight, the light that shone from this one was more like moonlight. It was ambient, somber… and is that pink? Yeah pink, but what could shine such a soft pink light like that?

Well anyplace is better this place here with the eyes. So without further ado, I stepped through the gap, and was met by the second sight that day to take my breath away. In every direction, as far as the eye could see, sakura trees in full bloom greeted me. All of them perfectly trimmed and cared for, glowing a beautiful, and yet a seemingly tragic, light under a full bright moon which simply crowned the scene in a majesty to which my words could never do justice. Around that moon, stars twinkled in the sky despite the bright world around me with the occasional cloud helping to remind me it was still night thanks to their black color. On the ground were traditional walkways and stone lamps that led to a distant structure that looked like a traditional home that I only saw in pamphlets and television. These fixtures of gray stone simply helped to accent the beauty of the bright world they framed by providing a clear distinct contrast. Just who was this person Yukari was taking me to see? Who could possibly reside in such a, well, heavenly place?

"Well let's not dawdle too long. You'll have plenty of time to admire the scenery later." Again, I was so amazed by my surroundings that she managed to get in front of me without my noticing. However, there was something she said that I just realized I had now, time. I have time now. It still hasn't sunken in completely yet but, I can still live a life now. I've got a life to live, and all the time in the world too. With how my constitution works now, I am functionally immortal. Well more like I can't die by natural means like age or disease. There is a reason why Yukari wants to keep an eye on me after all.

"As cute as it would be to watch you fall asleep here, I must insist that we keep going." She said with a very visible smirk on her face. She was enjoying this.

"Right…" And as soon as I said that, we headed off for the building in the distance. I couldn't wait to start this new life and one day for sure, I'd see my friends again. I really couldn't wait for that day when I could be with them again. Though until then… "So, can you tell me more about Gensokyo?"

"Well what do you want to know?"

"Well, what is Gensokyo? I know that's the name of the place but nothing much else."

"Hmm… think of it like a pocket that holds in all the things that have been forgotten in the outside world, where you used to live."

"You said that last time and you still haven't really explained what that means."

"Then you must remember that I called myself a youkai then. You probably know that in the outside world, youkai, and all… excuse me, most manners of magic and the supernatural are considered simply machinations of a time long gone. Here in Gensokyo, those things such as magicians, ghosts, fairies and all manner of supernatural creatures reside in peace without fear. As long as they have been forgotten or actively disbelieved, then they have a place here. Oh, but there is a healthy human population here too I'll have you know."

"So do you have any examples solely from the actively disbelieved category?"

"Let me think for a second… Oh! Nuclear Fusion! We have that."

"I know you have at least a passing knowledge of the outside world since you talked about programming, but please don't play such an obvious prank. It's unbecoming of what I am starting to expect of you." Besides, when I was still in the outside world (I got used to calling it that really quick…), there was news that Nuclear Fusion would be viable in the next fifteen years or so, so it can't be forgotten or disbelieved that much.

"Suit yourself. But I'll have you know I am not lying." She seemed somewhat indignant. Has no one ever knocked her down a peg or something?

"Right…" I'll believe that when you start being straight with me.

"So mean…" She began to mock cry now, but I've seen this trick before. Not often, but often enough to know the tears of a reptile.

"Not falling for it."

"How rude; a girl's feelings are quite sensitive you know? You'll never get a girlfriend if you keep acting like that." You have no idea…

**BREAK**

And now we stood in front of the door to the building that was once quite far away. That went by fast. Up close, one could see that the building, despite looking absolutely ancient from a distance, was well maintained and in good condition. Yuakri walked up to the door and knocked. Without any other noise around, it was quite loud and sort of made me wince a bit since other than now, the only sound was our footsteps and voices. Surprisingly, despite how large the structure must have been on the inside and how quiet it has been all the way here, the door immediately opened to the sight of a young girl.

"Good day Youmu, is Yuyuko available right now?" Youmu then, was a petite girl with silver hair topped off with a black bow. She wore a white dress shirt, black bow tie around her neck and what appeared to be a green one piece dress over those articles, though in actuality it was a two piece that just blended well. Sheathed behind her were two katana that seemed ridiculously long on the girl due to her small stature. I think one of them was even as long as she was tall. Oddly enough, a little bit above and behind her was this phantom like thing that was just floating around her. Could it be a familiar perhaps? Yeah I'm being pretty nonchalant about such a thing existing, especially since it is blatantly a ghost, but please refer to the person that led me here to begin with.

"She is waiting in her usual spot. I'll take you to her." Youmu said it almost devoid of emotion or at the very least in an extremely reserved manner. To think there was someone more robotic than Aigis used to be.

"Splendid." She then turned to me." Now don't be shy, I know Youmu can be cute but it's rude to stare at a maiden, you know?" Again with the teasing; she gets off to this doesn't she?

"Whatever." Times like this I better say my usual phrases. "Can we get going?" I asked Youmu. Perhaps if I ignore Yukari, she'll stop the teasing. That and trolls are fun to stop.

"Of course, this way please." Youmu then turned around and motioned us to follow her. Yukari simply shrugged and we were on our way to see… Yuyuko was it? Since Youmu doesn't seem like an avid conversationalist, the only person to ask, unfortunately, is…

"So who is this Yuyuko person?" without turning to me, Yukari responded with...

"As I said, she is a friend of mine and has been for a long time. While she is a very bright person, don't let that fool you into thinking she is a simple individual. However, as long as you don't intentionally antagonize her, then you shouldn't have anything to worry about from her."

"What Yukari-san fails to mention," I turned to Youmu now, surprised that she interjected so "is that Yuyuko-sama is the lady of this shrine, Hakugyokurou, which oversees one of the most esteemed realms of the afterlife known far and wide for the vast sakura garden that I alone maintain." WAIT! We are where? I stopped in my tracks to make sure I heard that right.

"I'm sorry. I'm not sure I heard that right, may I hear what you just said again?" This better be a joke, because if it isn't, then someone has a sick twisted sense of humor. ME! Living in the afterlife, emphasis on 'living', in many different ways mind you. Irony and coincidence abounds from this situation doesn't it?

"You are in what is considered the most beautiful realm of the afterlife which is overseen by the shrine known as Hakugyokurou, looked after by Yuyuko-sama, the Ghost Princess." She said it in such a straight deadpan way that there could be no room for argument with the escort. "I assume that Yukari-san has done what she normally does and neglected to inform you of certain things that may have been important for you to know. Don't worry however; you will not be made into a… permanent resident of ours since you appear to still be of the living. That and only artists or those killed by Yuyuko-sama in a particular way may reside here." Appears is one thing I guess. Does photography count as art? WHY AM I IGNORING THE PART ABOUT BEING KILLED IN A CERTAIN WAY?! Oh well, just go with it for now. She said Yuyuko was her friend right still… she is sending me here to the afterlife. I looked at Yukari with what I hope is a look of betrayal. She simply looked to the side as if none of what was just said concerned her.

"I thought you would have liked the surprise?" she meeped. Yeah whatever, I can't do anything about this situation right now so no dwelling on it I guess. Sighing in resignation I just continued my walk.

"Well at least that explains why it took so long to get here even when using the gap." Youmu was now staring quizzically at me. Does she not know about Yukari's gaps?

"What are you talking about? Yukari's gaps are instantaneous and can cover any distance given the right circumstances." ARE YOU KDDING ME! I HAD TO BE IN THAT PLACE FOR THAT LONG FOR NOTHING; FOR A PRANK!? No, no calm down, don't feed the troll. Don't feed the troll. It only makes them stronger. Based on how Yukari was looking at me right now, it seems that she knew that I figured her out. The moment I know your weakness you are so getting it. But for now I'll let this slide.

"Surprise again?" She now had the most innocent smile in the world, which by extension made it the biggest liar of a smile in the world too. I'm on to you.

"Here we are." Before I could begin to contemplate a revenge strategy, Youmu directed us to a big door and slid it open. Inside was a lone woman sitting at a table eating snacks and drinking what looked to be freshly brewed tea. She was a matured grown woman with hair as pink as the sakura trees from the garden I just came from. Actually, I think her hair may be even pinker than that. On top of that hair was a blue dome shaped hat that had a white paper triangle with a red swirl on the front of it. She wore a heavily modified blue kimono that looked to be like sleeping wear and was far looser than conventional kimono. As beautiful as she was, she was as beautiful as Yukari for one thing, what truly caught me was her demeanor. It was one of perfect calm and peace. She looked so content with life that I couldn't help but be swept up in the feeling as well. Opening her eyes, revealing a color close to maroon, her smile widened considerably.

"It's so good to see you Yukarin," why didn't I think of that nickname? Though she probably would have kicked my ass "and I see you've brought someone with you today. Could it be your new lover perhaps? I'm quite jealous that you've found someone, and he's so cute too."

"I would never abandon you to your lonesome. Do you think so little of me; only so much to throw me away on a whim as if I were one of your snack wrappers? "

"Of course not. You are like one of the bottle caps on those western beer bottles, kept only as a side show amusement. " The two continued on like this, trying to out-troll the other for a considerable amount of time. No wonder these two are friends. Still, how in the world did they become friends in the first place?

"That's enough. As fun as this is, I have an important favor I must ask of you Yuyuko."

"Ask away Yukarin." Again, why didn't I think of that? Oh right, Yuka-tan.

"I wish for you to house this boy-"

"Minato Arisato!" I hastily made my introduction after realizing that I hadn't actually made myself known yet. Yukari still seems pleased. Then again I wouldn't want to see a pissed of Yukari…or even worse both, at the same time.

"Nice to meet you, Minato-kun, I am Yuyuko Saigyouji. I'm sure my servant and gardener, Youmu Konpaku, already told you about me." She replied with a heart melting smile and positive demeanor before turning back to Yukari. "Hmmm, I don't mind housing Minato-kun, in fact I would be delighted to have the company, but why would you want him to live here in Hakugyokurou?" I could think of a number of reasons, all of them involving irony.

"Minato's safety is paramount to the survival of all living things. So what better place to hide him than in a place no living thing would think to look? I would house him in my estate, but I, as you know, will be too preoccupied with certain very important affairs. Ran and Chen will also be too busy handling their own tasks and duties to properly look out for the boy. This is not even mentioning Chen's inadequacy for the task to begin with."

"So in other words, too lazy then?" was Yuyuko's retort.

"I prefer my explanation." Yuyuko then looked at me after hearing Yukari's rebuttal. She seemed to be analyzing me. Her gaze was motherly but also unmistakably calculating as well. It felt like she was thinking of both how to care for me and also how to milk this for all it was worth. It was a very strange combination. Moments passed before she closed her eyes in thought, only to open them soon after. Now facing Yukari she said-

"I hope you don't mind if I decide to just keep him here forever. I do like that nice shade of blue his hair has. It blends well with the scenery and will make eating my meals more calming." And now she seemed giddy as a school girl who just got a new dolly to play with. Oh wait… she might have.

"Splendid, then I'll be on my way and leave Minato here with you."

"Wait, you're just going to leave me here like that?" That's quite sudden. I mean I know that was part of the arrangement but still…

"Well what would you have me do? You have no possessions other than the ones on your person. I told you that I would be leaving you with a friend and now that your living arrangements have been, arranged, it serves no purpose for me to remain here. Oh, but don't worry, this place has electric outlets so you can charge your MP3. I left a charger in your pocket as well by the way. Don't ask where the electricity comes from. Well, bye-bye!" And just like that she made a gap and was gone. Only Yuyuko and I remained in the room with her looking like this was an everyday occurrence. Youmu was still diligently waiting outside. Talk about Hi-byes. I only just met her three hours ago and now she just left me here. This is moving a bit too fast. I mean, I know this was what was going to happen. It's just that I still don't like goodbyes. Oh well. I'll see her again. I just know it.

"Youmu, please come in." I was knocked out of my stupor by Yuyuko's command. It was a tone I couldn't have imagined would come from the seemingly eternally optimistic woman. After Youmu became perfectly situated in the room, "From today onwards, Minato here will be staying with us as a guest and is to be treated as such. Do you understand Youmu?"

"Understood, Yuyuko-sama." Youmu's mechanical tone as she said that was still quite irksome. Perhaps it's my over familiarity with such a tone?

"Great! Now Minato-kun, would you like something to eat?" And now she was back to the tone of voice I heard first. But she makes a point; I haven't eaten in months, or done anything at all for that matter. Right now though…

"I'm tired right now; would it be alright for me to turn in early today?" It may not have been long since my sort-of release but it was the most activity I had done in the longest time.

"That's fine. Youmu, would you kindly show him to his room?"

"Yes, Yuyuko-sama." Youmu made a gesture towards the room's exit and said "This way please." She quickly started walking off with me following close behind, leaving Yuyuko alone in the room. Had I stayed I would have known that she said-

"I wonder why Yukari directly brought him here instead of leaving him to fend for himself like all the other poor souls she drags here to Gensokyo."

**BREAK**

The walk to the room was quiet. Despite the building's massive size, it was as empty as I thought it was when I first got close to it given how quiet it was. We eventually stopped in front of an ornate door.

"This is where you may retire to should you desire sleep. There is a bathroom just down the hall that way. As Yukari-san said, we have electricity. Even I don't know where it comes from, and it is rarely ever used, but you are free to use it if you wish. "

"Thank you Youmu-san." I smiled at her hoping that she might make it easier for her to talk to me. It was smile forged with the atoms of several metric tons of coffee that helped to mark me as 'Charismatic' amongst my peers.

"You are welcome." And my attempt failed, but the phantom thing seemed to turn a slight shade of pink for a second. Or was it always pink?

"If you need anything, simply call for me. If there is nothing else, then sleep well." And with that she left, going back to serve Yuyuko I presume. I opened the door to find a bare, but nice and spacious, room with only a futon, desk and a closet that was opened to reveal many sets of traditional Japanese clothing. There was a window that shone the moon light which was the only light source in the room. It gave an ambient feeling that served to make me even more tired than I already was. Dragging my body across the room, I shook off my shoes and fell onto the futon that was provided without hesitation. Now to enjoy what I missed the most, a good…. nights…sleep.

**BREAK**

Even though I knew that I fell asleep on a still futon, I felt that I was moving despite being unmoving; a rushing sensation towards something in an infinite darkness with the only visible thing being a checkerboard floor. And then all of a sudden, a door appeared, purple in color. No velvet was a better description.

_*Click*_

How nostalgic. I was now completely still and despite my eyes being closed, I could tell that I was sitting in a chair and that the atmosphere was warm and yet quite cold at the same time. Opening my eyes, a world of velvet greeted me. The room I resided in was much different than what I remembered it being. A far cry from what it once was, it was now an empty, token room with little in the way of décor, save for the bits of furniture in the center, my chair included. The other pieces that were here included a table covered with an ornate, complexly stitched cloth that was also velvet. Simple, small, circular; it was just big enough to serve its purpose. On the other side was a lavish, velvet couch upon which sat the only other individual in the room. On most occasions, such an individual would be considered quite untrustworthy when judged solely on his appearance. He had a lanky old build that was quite slender and wore a neat black suit and a pair of equally immaculate white gloves. He was clearly an aged man with an almost comically long nose. It wasn't long before I had my bearings before he revealed his blood shot eyelids and said a phrase that I knew by heart and could never forget.

"Welcome, to the Velvet Room."

Author's Notes: Thank you all who took the time to read this story. To darkcloudt2: I agree 100% on the terms of Minato's level of power, but there are a few things to consider, one is that Minato has not had time to use the power to any extent other than to form the seal. The second is that while I agree that if Minato put his mind to it he could pretty much match even Reimu, who is honestly pretty broken in universe and by extension stronger than Yukari, when it comes to Yukari, she is pretty much his kryptonite. Consider that she is a Border manipulator, and that Minato is a border. Also consider the things she can do to borders. I hope you can see where I am going with this. And to chonotimeguard, I got some ideas, and besides, it wouldn't be persona without personas now wouldn't it? Also again, writing it as it comes so even I have no idea where this is going so that I can get a good ride too. Finally, can anyone suggest to me a good format? I am experimenting with the breaks. I would be grateful for any suggestions on how to make it so that they aren't abrupt and ruin the flow. Thank you again, and bye.


	3. Chapter 3: People to Be With

**Disclaimer: Shin Megami Tensei: Persona belongs to ATLUS. Touhou Project belongs to Zun. I have no ownership of the copyrights of either series in any way.**

* * *

Chapter 3: People to Be With

"It's good to see you again Igor." The man simply nodded, perhaps out of a sense of professionalism. Nonetheless it was a relief to see a familiar face again.

"This is a most interesting development. I never could have imagined that you would return so soon, given the circumstances of your leaving. As delighted as I am to see a guest such as you make a return, unfortunately this has caught even me by such surprise that I did not have time to properly prepare my services for you. I apologize for my misstep. However I suspect you are curious as to the reason for your coming here." As always Igor seems to know more than he is letting on.

"I thought my contract ended, so why can I still come here?" Nice as it was to come back here, is there even a point? It seems peaceful enough where I am.

"This room is tied to your destiny, and as such you will always have access to this room. As you can see, it has changed to reflect the new direction your life leads." So that's why the room is so different, but why emptiness; what does it mean?

"Okay, but that doesn't explain why I'm here."

"I will admit I only called you here to inform you that the room is still available for your use. Should you require my services, they will be ready the next time we meet. How you will use this information is up to you." That reminds me, I still haven't checked for my personas yet. Still it's nice to know that the room is still around, and it's good to see a familiar face. I realized something I also hadn't checked yet and decided to rummage through my pocket and found… huh, she wasn't kidding. There is a charger in my pocket, but how did it get there? That's not what I was looking for… ah there it is. I took my hand out of my pocket and opened it up to reveal a small velvet key. It seems I still have it even now. Satisfied, I placed it back in my pocket.

"Thanks Igor. Though, where is Elizabeth?"

"Since the event of the time distortion that trapped your friends came to an end, my assistant has since retired. Inspired by them, she has left on a journey in hopes that you could be freed from your fate. Unfortunately I have no means of contacting her of your recent revival. Do not fret however. She will be fine as she still wields the power from your confrontation with her. Also, I have other assistants to aid me so the compendium will also be among my available services, when you return." Well, as long as she doesn't use pixie too much, I don't have a problem with her trying to see the world more.

"So is there anything else I should know?" I don't want to have too many more surprises.

"Only when the time is right." Cryptic as always I see. "Well with our business concluded, I will let you back to the real world of dreams. And so, until we meet again, farewell." Darkness clouded my senses until I couldn't feel anything.

**Break**

I awoke to darkness. Outside it was still night, and so my room was still dark. How long have I been asleep? Since its still night outside it's pretty hard to tell.

_*Knock**Knock*_ "Are you awake?" It seems Youmu was still up.

"Yeah, what is it?" I said as I opened the door.

"Yuyuko requests your presence in the dining room for breakfast. I am to escort you." The girl left no room for argument and simply turned around and started walking away. "Well?" She asked. She didn't turn around but her phantom familiar did. I guess she can see through it.

"Whatever." I was hungry and I might as well. Nothing better to do, though I'm hoping breakfast isn't always this early. "Um, I have to ask. What is that white thing that follows you around?"

"What following?"

"That ghost thing." This time I pointed at it. Both she and the ghost thing looked at me, confused at my question. Did I just ask something stupid, or something? She and the, blob, stood for a few moments and then finally broke the silence.

"It's me."

"Huh?"

"It's my ghost half."

"…what?"

"I get that a lot. It just simply is." Well, okay that was certainly helpful. Actually no; no it wasn't. Though I suppose trying to understand this is like trying to understand the logic a very, very drunk man. After a beer, every idea is a good idea, so don't question it.

"We're here." She said as she opened the door to reveal her master siting at the same table as yesterday.

"Hello!" Yuyuko yelled from where she was siting "Good morning, come have a seat." It was very early, but even so, she was no less cheery than she was when I first saw her yesterday. I took my seat at the other end of the table and got out my MP3.

"So how are you doing this fine morning?" I went and the paused the song I had going and looked up at her.

"Fine, I'm well rested now but it seems a little early for morning isn't it?"

"Oh, well here in the afterlife, it's always night." Sweet; guess that means I can sleep whenever I want. "It's quite nice because I can sleep whenever I want." Great minds think alike. "But the rest of Gensokyo still experiences normal night and day time, so unfortunately I still have to get up at the right times or miss events altogether"

"What kind of events are we talking about?" I need to do something to fill my time.

"Oh flower viewings, parties, announcements, incidents, that sort of thing."

"Incidents? What are those?"

"Incidents are the best ones, usually involving solving some mystery or resolving some sort of conflict or threat. Usually it's solved by the Hakurei Shrine Maiden or that Magician. After that there is a party at the Hakurei Shrine." Well saving the world is something to celebrate, I guess.

"What usually constitutes an incident?" She said threat, and if Gensokyo has beings like her and Yukari then how dangerous does it get? She was now making a slight humming sound while cocking her head to the side. Placing her finger on her chin, she then raised her eyes to the up left corner and made a perfect 'let me think' pose.

"Well they can be anything really. I remember this one time when the Hakurei shrine lost its offertory box. Though they can be very dangerous like the incident I caused."

"You caused one? You seem too nice to have done something that could be considered a threat."

"So have many of the other incident starters. Incidents can start for the most silly of reasons and most of the time aren't done out of any ill intent."

"Alright, so what about the one you starte-"

"Yuyuko-sama, breakfast is ready." I didn't notice Youmu come in.

"Yay, I was starving. I was wondering what was holding you up Youmu." Wow Yuyuko looked happy. Like a kid on sugar happy. "You don't mind if we continue this conversation later right?"

"That's fine." Youmu then proceeded to bring dish after dish, after dish, after dish, after dish, after dish. When she finished bringing all the food, I could barely see even a semblance of a table below them and the dishes were not only of quantity but of quality as well.

The omelets looked positively fluffy and smelled just right. The rice was cooked with just enough water to make them moist but not too much to make them like soup. Speaking of soup, the miso looked well mixed and was steaming up indicating its freshness. And amongst these Japanese dishes were American ones as well. Pancakes topped with perfectly square butter that was still solid enough to stand but also melting into the doughy looking pancakes with chocolate chunks spread inside. There was also bacon, but I don't think any amount of description could do justice to the bacon I saw before me here. And the smell was just intoxicating. There was some fruit as well here and there which helped to add color and balance. And lastly to the side were a few pots of tea to down all this food with.

"Itadakimasu!" said my only company with an unmatched zeal. She then began to eat, I mean devour, I mean inhale, the food at an inhuman pace, pun intended. Crap! She's eating everything. I got to grab something before she eats my share too! But first, where is my _Lord of the Rings_ soundtrack?

**Break**

In a place beyond the beyond, one where night looms forever upon a wondrous landscape of permanently blossomed cherry blossoms, in the manor that overlooks it all, a battle unlike any other was being fought as we speak. THE BATTLE OF FOOD: ULTIMATE CONSOMPTION. A Great Being of a terrible power, consumed all in its path, and across from her, a young Paragon who equaled her in their fight. This grand battle between two greats was truly a sight to behold as they both tore through the landscape upon which their battle took place. Their lightning quick motions, precise movements, and indiscriminate attacks (on the food) left their battle field barren (of food). Tit for tat, blow for blow. It would seem that this struggle would be nothing more than a struggle until they came upon the final goal to determine the victor (a final chunk of rice). If the paragon wished to attain and win this bout, he would have to move fast but he before he could register a movement, the Great Being already was nearing the prize. He was not one to give up however, and so he too reached for victory, placing all his might into his swing outwards to make up for his slowness. Thus inch by inch, centimeter by centimeter, the paragon and great being reached closer and closer to the prize that spelled dominance (a small chunk of rice)._ *Snap*_

The Paragon blinked in surprise to find that the Great Being had a trick up her sleeve. His tool (chopsticks) had been stopped by his opponents hidden set (a second pair hidden in the sleeve). Because of this, the Great Being was now unchallenged. The Paragon would not accept this. Abandoning his tools, he set out to brag the prize by hand. Now the being was surprised but was still unabated to win. The Paragon, now near the end of his reach, could snap his fingers now to win but so could what he now deemed as a true rival. _*Snap**Pinch*_

As their perception finally caught up with their movements, both the Paragon and Great Being could see who won. In the hand of the Great Being was a part of the Prize. The other half lay within the hand of the Paragon. Their great battle had shown that both forces were equal in strength. And with that, the great Breakfast Battle, the beginning of the Food Wars, ended.

**Break**

Well that went by quickly; the song didn't even have a chance to get to the hallway mark. I finished eating and was just letting my stomach sit for now. I could see that Yuyuko was swallowing the last of her meal as well. After which she sighed in content, wiped her mouth and refocused her gaze on me.

"My, that was quite fun, Perhaps I should have Youmu cook more from now on." Yeah I'm still a little hungry after that. I wouldn't mind eating more of Youmu's cooking again either. It was as good as it looked and then some. "So is there anything you want to know?" she asked with a curious look on her face.

"Well, what is there to do here in the afterlife?" Can't believe I'm already used to the idea of living here of all places. The good food helped though.

"To be honest, not very much; I usually just sleep and eat. It's also why I try to keep an eye on the rest of Gensokyo for something interesting to do."

"Well okay, then what about Youmu-san's ghost half thing? How does that work?" I Might as well ask since I have the opportunity here.

"Oh! You mean Myon?"

"Myon?" It's a cute name, but what?

"That's just what I call Youmu's ghost half. Youmu's always had it. It's just what her family is always like." Yuyuko then closed eyes. Her smile just never seems to leave her face. She then began "On the subject of things to do, there is something else now." She then opened her eyes again and continued. "Would you like to continue our conversation someplace else?"

"Um, sure?" It couldn't hurt I guess, though that seemed completely out of nowhere.

"Great!" she then grabbed one of the pots of tea we hadn't drunken from yet and began to… float, huh… to the door. I soon followed behind her out of the room to where ever she was taking me. Yuyuko led me to an open room that had a large courtyard and garden that was as beautiful as the rest of this realm. She sat down on the patio with her legs dangling off over the garden, placing the tea set on her left and gestured me to sit down on her right.

"Come now, don't be shy. I don't bite… hard." She teased. It was honestly making me quite nervous. I have gotten invitations from attractive women before, but it still doesn't happen every day in such a near perfect setting.

"Okay." Was the most complex response I could give at the moment. I sat down and found my left side to be a little colder now. Comes with being a ghost I guess. She and I were now siting side by side, looking out at the scene of night despite it really being late morning.

"Here you go." She was now looking at me with an outstretched hand with a cup in it. It seems that when I wasn't looking, she poured me a cup of tea. I seem to be missing a lot of things recently.

"Thank you." I took the cup of lukewarm, leftover tea and placed it on my other side to drink later.

"You're welcome." She then began to pour herself a cup and set it down by her side after she was finished. "As I said there is now something else to do."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Having tea with you." If I wasn't blushing before, I certainly was now. She was giggling so cutely now. "Yukarin was right. You are fun to tease."

"Please don't say things that can mean more than they seem to." I don't need two Yukaris…

"Sorry, Sorry, but I wasn't being facetious when I said it. Youmu is simply too serious and loyal for me to have a normal conversation with, and it is too much trouble to go to the world of the living just to have a conversation. I meant it yesterday when I said that I was delighted to have you as company." Again her seemingly eternal smile and words were just melting my guard with an almost monstrous ease.

"I guess I'll be having tea with you a lot, huh?" This isn't so bad. Nice scenery, very nice company it's pretty good.

"I'm looking forward to tea now." She chortled out. "So is there anything else you would like to know?"

"You mentioned a shrine maiden and a magician, can you tell me more?"

"Reimu Hakurei is one of the shrine maidens here in Gensokyo; lazy, can be rough at times, but I don't think there is anyone more loyal to her duty than her. The self-proclaimed ordinary magician Marisa Kirisame is a boisterous thief that likes to plow her was through her problems and has the firepower to back up her methods. She is quite cute though. These two are considered the strongest in Gensokyo due to their constant solving of the incidents that happen so frequently." Huh, so they're the resident problem solvers then? Guess they do need some sort of force of law here. She then leaned towards me, hands now on the floor.

"You're turn! Tell me about yourself." Well that was sudden. Her face was now really close to mine. She smelled flowery. Bad thoughts, bad thoughts, no! She's the lady of this place and I guess there is no harm in telling her since I'm going to be staying here for an indefinite amount of time. Ignoring the proximity… so nice… I told her about my life in Gekkoukan high school, sans personas and such things just to keep the mood we had going. She laughed when I talked about Junpei's failing the midterms and acting out like a kid, she was very vindictive when I talked about Fuuka's cooking, she became extremely interested when I started to talk about the Yukari that I knew, she seemed quite bored when I talked about my sempai for some reason, but became quite sullen and respectful when it came to Shinji. When I talked about Ken and Koromaru, she returned to her happy mood. Over all she seemed to enjoy my telling of my time in school.

"Quite a life you've lived haven't you?" She was staring longingly at the moon that was high in the sky now. "It still doesn't explain what Yukarin sees in you though."

"What do you mean?"

"Usually, Yukarin dumps those she brings to Gensokyo in the middle of nowhere to fend for themselves. Usually they get eaten by Youkai, find a human village and live there, or get to the Hakurei Shrine and return to the other world. You however, are an exception. She brought you specifically to me to be cared for." As I was about to explain myself she placed two fingers on my mouth and said "To be honest, it doesn't really matter. I'm just happy to have more company now." She now smiled even wider than she normally does and just took away what I was about to say._ *Knock**Knock*_

"Yes, Youmu?" Is Youmu the only one here?

"I have returned Yuyuko-sama. I'm also here to inform you that the Hakurei shrine will be holding another flower viewing tomorrow."

"Excellent. Minato-kun, do you want to join us, it'll be a lot of fun."

"Sure." I said it without hesitation. This'll be my chance to see more of what Gensokyo has to offer. Also Yuyuko said something about getting out of Gensokyo through the shrine. I'll try to see if I can sneak out for just a little bit. I know I am probably safer here, but I don't think it should be that bad if I go back for just a little bit right?

"Great. Youmu, we're going tomorrow."

"As you wish Yuyuko-sama." And with that, she left as suddenly as she appeared.

"Well, we still have some time before lunch. Want to talk about fried chicken flavors?" A weird topic, but okay, I'm game. And that was how she and I spent the rest of the day. When she and I weren't eating a meal (Battles of epic proportions within this Valhalla) we sat in front of the courtyard drinking tea and talking about, honestly the weirdest things I have ever talked about. Favorite sleeping positions, best way to eat a muffin (didn't even think there would be more than one), and things she likes to do to Youmu in her sleep were talked and discussed about at length.

Eventually, Yuyuko retired early, stating that since she oversleeps so much, she'll just have to oversleep at the right time to go to the party tomorrow. And so here I was, still in the courtyard alone. Youmu did come by to pick up the now empty tea set. I invited her to stick around and talk, but rejected my offer fairly instantaneously. Is Myon always pink though? I thought it was a pure white when I first saw her.

Regardless, something was still bothering me: incidents. When I consider what Gensokyo is like, these incidents sound very dangerous. Although I never did address what incident Yuyuko started, I remember what Yukari said-

'While she is a bright person, don't let that fool you into thinking she is a simple person.'

If incidents happen as frequently as they are implied to happen, then I have only one thing I could probably use: my Personas. I began to look in the same place I always looked for them, in the sea of my soul. A persona is a mask that one wears to face life's hardships. By summoning a Persona, one can perform magic and other normally impossible physical feats. For me who could wield multiple Personas at once, as opposed to just one like everyone else I knew, I was incredibly versatile and my statistics options changed according to my Personas.

I was looking at the depths of my soul now. I could see that even now I still had my Personas despite all that has happened. That's a relief. Would have been quite scary to just have them up and gone. However, even though I could feel grasp and change them around, that still didn't change one key fact. I can't summon them. Tried as I might, I just couldn't get one to materialize. I don't even know why I am even bothering to try though. Normally I had an evoker that helped to facilitate the summoning of one, but I don't have one so what I was doing was a useless gesture. Hell, it wasn't even the dark hour. Just what am I doing? As magical as Gensokyo was, it wasn't a place saturated with human thought or heart. I came to realize that was the kind of place needed to summon a persona after ascending to the seal.

At the very least let's see what Personas I do have though. Okay… so I have the following: Orpheus Telos, Thanatos, Messiah, Cybele, Daisoujou, Alice, Helel, Satan, Metatron and Lucifer. Wow. That's pretty underwhelming. I know rushed at the last minute before the fight to make my preparations, but couldn't I have at least filled my roster out to the full twelve that I could carry? Jeez. And not a variety of Fusion spells either. At least I have both Helel and Satan. That might help. Still, even though I have Orpheus equipped, this still means jack squat until I find a way to summon them. Though, welcome back to the land of the dead Orpheus.

Is this really all I can do though? The power of the Universe and that's it? _*Sigh*_ It's getting late. I fell on my back and closed my eyes.

"Well no use in fretting over it. There's a party tomorrow and I might as well enjoy it." I said to no one in particular, probably to fill the silence. Before I knew it though, I fell into darkness.

**Break**

I woke up to find that it was still as dark as ever. I looked around to find that I slept in the room leading to the courtyard. Damn narcolepsy, couldn't stay awake in class because of it, not that I needed the lectures. As I began to get up I noticed something was off. It would seem that when I was asleep, someone went ahead and covered me with a blanket. I looked around and saw that they also left a note by my side to which it said:

"Dear Minato-san,

Please return to your own room when you feel the need to retire for the day.

Sincerely,

Youmu Konpaku"

I guess it was Youmu. That's nice of her though. She didn't wake me up and was also kind enough to give me a blanket. I'll thank her for that later. It was then that I noticed that there was another note that was under the one I just picked up.

"Dear Minato-san,

It would appear that you are still asleep. Yuyuko-sama will take some time coaxing out of bed. Please go ahead and make your way out to the entrance to the netherworld and wait for us using the map behind this note.

Sincerely,

Youmu Konpaku

PS: We may take a while so there is no need to rush."

Does Yuyuko also have some form of narcolepsy? Oh well. Lo and behold, Youmu did indeed leave behind a map behind the note. With nothing else left beside me I went ahead and did my morning routine before heading out. It was nice of Youmu to also include a map of the manor as well; how very thoughtful of her. I should find a way to repay her somehow. Thanks to the map I was able to get out of Hakugyokurou right quick.

Getting outside from those huge, but surprisingly easy to open, front doors I was greeted by the garden again. This time however, instead of having to look up to see everything, it was all landscape. A sea of glowing pink under a moonlight starry sky met my eyes. Yeah, I think I am going to love living here. I looked at my map and found that it was going to be quite the walk to the gate. Good thing I still have my MP3. Alright now where did I put that playlist… there we go, nature walking; and now to find that gate.

**Break**

You know, I never thought I could ever get tired of ambience. It's calming ambience after all. However, after an entire hour of the stuff I just decided to switch over to some good old rock. Yeah I know it clashes with the scenery I was walking in, which is still the most beautiful scenery I have ever seen in my life, but still, ACDC, KISS, and Queens. They are awesome anywhere. Regardless though, I was now within shouting distance of the gate. Since I came via gaps last time, I never got to see what the gate looks like.

Looking at it now, despite its massive size and ancient look, it really didn't look all that special. It did look like it's been a hell of a long time since the last time it was opened. How did they manage that?

"HELLO THERE!" Okay. Now where did that come from? Considering the fact that I was already looking around me before I got here, the only place I haven't looked was-

"HELLO!" up. High in the sky I could see three distinct figures, one black, one whitish pink, and the last one was red. Soon after I returned the greeting, the three figures descended to reveal themselves to be three girls. They all wore similar outfits with button down dress shirts and long skirts, their colors being the ones that I saw from afar. They also wore similar hats as well that had a cone shape to it and a tall border at the ends sort of like a wall. The one in black had blonde hair and amber eyes while holding a violin. The one in pink had lavender eyes and white hair and held a trumpet. The last one was brown haired with hazel eyes and had… a… synthesizer. Um… what was the technological level of Gensokyo again?

"Hey there!" Said the one in pink. "You must be the guest that Youmu was talking about." I guess that means that they're supposed to be here then if Youmu didn't cut them up. "I've never seen Youmu so excited about someone before and we sisters really wanted to see who got her so flustered." Wait what was that about being flustered? Have I been making her uncomfortable or something? "Oh where are my manners? We are the Prismriver sisters. My name is Merlin, and I guess you can say I am the outgoing of the bunch."

"I'm Lunasa Prismriver" said the one in black. She said it in a very formal tone. Guess that means she is the hard-working type, huh?

_*Yawn*_"And I'm Lyrica" said the red one with the synthesizer.

"We three guard the gate into the netherworld as well as play music." I turned my gaze back to Merlin now who continued to inform me of what exactly it is they do here. "Well, why don't you introduce yourself Minato Arisato?"

"You already said his name so now what is he going to do?" said Lyrica with an obvious twinge of snark.

"Don't mind them continue." Said Lunasa who I guess just wanted to get things going.

"Well then to start with my name is not Minato Arisato, but Makoto Yuki. It's Nice to meet all of you." I can have fun with this.

"Really? Then what symbols is it made of then?" Looks like Lyrica was directing her sarcasm at me this time. Well then…

"It's made with the characters for Link, Castle, and Truth."

"Well, then I guess you aren't Minato. I apologize for not knowing your name. Though it's not like Youmu to mess up a name." Spoke Lunasa. She is the polite one of the three isn't she?

"So then Makoto-kun, what brings you here to the nether world in the first place? You aren't dead from where we stand. " Might as well indulge Merlin's question.

"Yukari brought me here to live in Hakugyokurou." Some truth and some lie works wonders for trolling.

"Oh but that can't be all can it?" All three were now looking at me expectantly after Merlin continued to hound me with that question. "Tell us what you think of Youmu." And now they were focused on me even more. I looked at the gate in front of me and decided it wouldn't hurt.

"Well she seems a bit on the cold side, but deep down I think she is probably a very nice girl."

"Well how about her looks?" Now the sisters were giggling. Was Merlin's question that funny, or is this just the normal girl gossip giggles?

"Well she looks nice and well groomed. I like the dress. It's quite different from what I used to see all the time back in the world of the living. It looks very good on her too, though her hair-cut is on the bland side."

"Oh Minato-kun you are such a flatterer, I think Youmu is going red; Myon too." Said a voice behind me; A voice that I discussed the difference between types of cooking oil with the other day. I turned around to see that it was indeed Yuyuko…a very sleepy looking Yuyuko; one whose eyes were barely open. And next to her was…was… who painted Youmu's face red? Oh. Wait. Right…

"Wait, so your name really is Minato." Lyrica was looking at me with an accusing gaze now.

"Surprise?" I said in a sheepish tone. This time my face was going a bit pink. Merlin was now just laughing it up probably taking it in stride. Lunasa was harder to read, but I can tell she too was going to just let it be; Lyrica, not so much.

"Well let's get going shall we I want to get to the party as soon as possible." Yuyuko was slowly starting to get her perkiness back. "Since Minato-kun said such nice things about you Youmu, maybe you should hold him as we fly down?"

"Yuyuko-sama!" Youmu yelled in an indignant and surprisingly emotional tone of voice. Guess she isn't so robotic after all. Still-

"I'm sorry for being so careless." I said as I bowed down.

"No… it's… um… uh…don't be so careless next time!" I could swear for a second that steam was coming out of her ears. I hope she is okay.

"I will be. Um, Yuyuko-san."

"Yes?" Now she was nearly back to how she was before but still looked like she could fall over at any point and immediately enter REM sleep.

"What do you mean by flying?"

"Oh, well the entrance to the Netherworld is located high in the sky." Oh wait that gate in the sky I saw when I first came to Gensokyo. I'm surprised that I am not that shocked to learn of flying.

"Since Yuyuko-sama said that you need to hitch a ride, I guess that means you can't fly then?" Lyrica, as lazy and snarky as she was and looked, was really sharp.

"If Youmu won't take him then I will." Merlin interjected

"Merlin, you can't. You have to hold your instrument, remember?" Lunasa reprimanded.

"Oh yeah that's right. Guess that means Youmu really is the one who has to help you out then." All three of them had instruments so they were out which left Yuyuko and Youmu. Yuyuko I wouldn't trust right now due to the fact that she still seemed to be trying to wake up. That leaves us with-

"Well Youmu, looks like you get to have some nice alone time with Minato-kun." You took the words right out of my mouth Yuyuko, though perhaps not in that way.

"But…but…" Youmu has displayed more emotion in these past 15 minutes than I have ever seen of her in the last 48 hours. She was now displaying some form of despair.

"No buts. I command you to help Minato-kun down to the surface until we reach the shrine." Stated Yuyuko now in her more stern tone.

"Yes, Yuyuko-sama." She didn't look dejected when she said it. She then walked up to me and then bowed to me. "P-Please take c- care of me…"

"I as well. So how are we going to do this?" Youmu was now beat red.

"You will have to hold onto me as we make our way down." She was no longer stuttering, but she wasn't looking directly at me. She seemed to find her shoes most fascinating. Myon was hiding behind her as this went on.

"Well, okay then." I then wrapped my arms around her as it seemed to be the best and most secure choice for the descent. Since she was shorter than me I had to knell a little to wrap myself around her properly but even so her head was still only at my eyes.

"Eek!" she shrieked a little. "Don't do it so suddenly." Myon was now shaking like mad.

"Sorry. Is this alright?"

"Yes, I can fly like this." I looked at the others who were now looking at us with some… very interesting expression.

"Oh don't mind us. Keep going." Said Yuyuko with a giggle.

"Whatever, shall we get going? And also, who opens the gate?" The gate still wasn't open.

"We don't open it. We just fly over it." Said one of the sisters while my view was being obscured by Myon and Youmu's bow at the moment.

"Oh… " was all I could spout. What an obvious solution.

"Well we're off." Yuyuko said as she was the first to fly up and over the gate. The Prismriver sisters followed soon after and were gone from sight.

"Um, Youmu, the others have left already." She looked, um, content right now, but was then immediately thrown into a frenzy as soon as I finished my sentence.

"Right! I knew that! Let's just go alright!" She was really losing it now.

"Well?" She still seemed to be hesitating.

"I'm going now." And as soon as she said that, she too wrapped her arms around my waist and I began to feel a pull upwards. Soon little by little, we were off the ground and eventually my feet were several dozens of meters above the walkway. She seemed to be going slower than the others were a moment ago.

"Are you alright? Is it too heavy?" If this was too much for her then that would be dangerous.

"N-no, everything is fine." Guess then the slowness is deliberate. We then continued to ascend and flew over the gate. To see actual daylight now was very blinding considering that I was in a world of perpetual night just now. "Don't worry you get used to it." Seems she was getting used to me too. And as we descended, I could see that it was just the same as it was when I first saw it.

It was expansive, beautiful, picturesque, and seemed to be filled with wonder, a wonderland if you will. I wondered how far does this place expand to, how much is there hidden in the woods that cover all the mountains and valleys. Who lives that mansion beside the lake? What Secrets lie in that giant bamboo forest down below us? I hoped that I could at some point find the time to explore the place more along with the nether world. Seeing all of this and thinking about those plans reminded me that I really can do all that stuff now. No statue to stop me in sight.

We continued our descent in silence and I could see that we were beginning to approach a clearing with a building in the middle of it which slowly and surely came to focus itself to be a shrine, gate and all. And around the shrine looked to be a few dozen party goers, which I can assume means that the party started a while ago.

_*Snap*_ Was that a camera shutter? I looked around to see that flying beside us was a girl. Where are the guys? She had black middle length hair with red eyes. Her ears were pointy and she wore a red hexagonal (octagonal… really hard to tell at this angle) hat with two red tassels hanging off of it.

She wore a white dress shirt with poofy shoulders and a black bowtie along with a matching black skirt. And in her hand… was a modern camera, somewhat. It still made a shutter sound.

"A-aya .What are you doing here?" So Youmu knows this Aya? Aya then smiled.

"Ho… looks like little Youmu is growing up and has herself a boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend!" She shouted indignantly.

"Oh, what do you have to say about this… this…"

"Minato Arisato. And I really am not her boyfriend." I said it in a calm manner so it could not be misconstrued in anyway.

"Mhmm, mhmm. I see. Well that is all I need. Thank you for your time. Be sure to read the newspaper. Bye! " She then flew off with a sonic boom towards the mountains; seriously, a sonic boom. That is ridiculous. What's next, hedgehogs that run faster than sound?

"So who was that?" I never did catch her full name.

"Aya Shameimaru. Despite what she says, do not read her newspaper. All it has is slander, gossip, and lies." She was calmed down now but still extremely nervous. Wait a second.

"There is a newspaper?"

"There is, but again, it doesn't have anything of worth. Here we are."

I didn't notice it but we were now at the base of the shrine's footsteps. I suppose it's so she can avoid more embarrassing situations. Of course this means that we had to walk up the stairs, but honestly I sort of missed the ground despite not having been gone from it for very long.

**Break**

Finally reaching the top, I could see that the festivities were even livelier up close than they were from afar. Even though the relative space was quite small, there was still for some reason enough room for everything to be happening. In one corner under the shade of one of the trees was a … French maid attending to whom I could assume was her master who seemed to be a little girl. Another side, one could see a very young looking girl with massive horns downing a purple gourd of what I hope is not alcohol along with several other girls and one massive mature women with a single horn on her forehead. Looking up I could see what looked to be fairies flying in the sky playing tag or something like it. In the distance I could see the Prismriver sisters playing their instruments near the shrine and Yuyuko was sitting right at the tables with food doing what she does best.

I know Yukari said that Gensokyo was a fantasy kitchen sink but to see it was still quite impressive. I only had question left. Why are they all girls? Seriously, there are no guys, anywhere. It's just young looking girls as far as the eye could see. This sounds like a poor set up for a harem story. I looked to my side to find that Youmu was no longer there and was probably somewhere amongst the crowds. I looked around to find that she somehow made it to Yuyuko's side really quickly and was now getting food for her. I guess she needs to serve her master even now. Oh well, when in Rome, act like the Romans. I began to walk before suddenly-

"Minato-kun?" I turned behind me to find three figures standing just in front of the steps. While I recognized all three of them, but only one of them was the focus of my gaze.

"Sanae -chan?"

* * *

Author's note: Well just to address something off the bat, no I am not changing the main character's name to Makoto Yuki, even though that is now what his name is now officially for two reasons: sentimentality and also I have already used Minato so I might as well stick with it. Also to those of you going to Anime Weekend Atlanta in September, say hi to ZUN there because it would seem that he is going to make his American debut there. As always please come forth with any criticisms that you believe are necessary, and thank you for your time.


	4. Chapter 4: Bond with the Wind (Part I)

**Disclaimer: Shin Megami Tensei: Persona belongs to ATLUS. Touhou Project belongs to Zun. I have no ownership of the copyrights of either series in any way.**

Chapter 4: Bond with the Wind (Part I)

* * *

"So why don't you introduce yourself then."

"Hello, my name is Minato Arisato. I like listening to music. I don't have really much anything else to say. Please take care of me."

"Alright then. Just so you know-"

_*sigh*_ There the teacher goes again, rambling about something useless, again. He is an older, experienced teacher, but it's still dull. I suppose I should provide some context. Today, I, Sanae Kochiya the Deified Human of the Wind, begin my 1st year of High-school. I believe the American equivalent would be sophomore year but that just sounds weird. 1st year is so much easier to say.

"So with that out of the way, Arisato-kun you will sit… there, next to Kochiya-san! Please raise your hand Kochiya-san." So the transfer student will be sitting next to me. I raised my hand and as soon as I did that he turned his gaze towards me and I too obviously looked back at him. It was in this moment that I took a good look at him. I passed a glance as he walked in, and he seemed quite average honestly. He had a slim build and was quite androgynous. His dark blue hair drooped all over the place, giving him an 'emo' look, and his eyes were a very interesting shade of lavender that probably would be very striking had they not looked so absent. Even while I looked at him now as he approached the empty seat beside me, he didn't look like anything special. He looked okay in the school uniform at least. He took his seat and turned to me saying-

"I'm Minato Arisato. Let's get along." The way he said it sounded like it was well practiced. Probably a result from moving around so much if the gossip going around was to be believed. At least he was polite if nothing else.

"Sanae Kochiya, likewise." I probably am not going to be talking to him much.

"Good. Now today will just be about some introductory materials about your new status as high-schoolers as well as how the year is going to go. Formal lectures and actual lessons will start tomorrow so be sure to-" _*sigh*_ Even though I'm in high-school now, things still haven't really changed like they do in those anime. Sure we just got a transfer student, but he isn't anything special. If anything he seems totally normal.

The teacher continued on with how it was our duty as students to learn and some other nonsense that really is important but I couldn't give any effort to care about. I looked to my side to find that at some point Minato… how did he all asleep so fast? He was out and at the distance I was at, it was clear that he was snoring too; typical guy. Just how do you fall asleep on the first day? Oh well, not my problem. Eventually, the teacher did finally finish, just in time too. Though he never did catch Minato,

"Alright, well with that, everything is said and done. I'll see you all tomorrow and be sure not to get in trouble okay? Good-bye and have a nice day. " The teacher than walked out of the room and the moment he did, everyone moved and began the normal after class debrief.

"Man he is so old, wanna bet if you think he's going to croak in the middle of class?" And another wonderful observation of the youth brought to you by my generation. The teacher then hastily popped back in to the class and began to speak.

"Kochiya–san, would you mind coming out here to see me?" I saw this coming from a mile away. He then walked back out, but I could hear his footsteps stop abruptly, no doubt waiting for me to come outside.

"Wow, and it's the first day too." I could over hear a conversation going on near the far corner.

"Jeez, just what did that girl do? Is she a delinquent? She's got the hair for it." So what if I have green hair? It's not like it lets me break rules or something. I've been watching too much western stuff.

"Hey wait. The old fart said Sanae Kochiya, as in that Sanae Kochiya? "

"Wait. Isn't Kochiya that girl? The one that all the adults…?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

"What's so special about her?"

"I hear that because she was born and raised in that old shrine on the hill despite the fact that there is no one there, that all the adults treat her like she's a goddess." I am a goddess. "But if you ask me, it's a load of bull." It isn't…

"Yeah, seriously. She's just an attention whore. Someone should knock her down a peg." _*sigh*_ I hoped that once I entered high school that all this would stop, but I guess not. It's not like it's outright bullying, as I assume their parents keep them from doing such, but it's still disheartening. I looked to my side and I don't know what I was feeling but it seemed strange to see that Minato was still out like a light.

"Hey, wake up!" He opened his eyes slowly and then looked at me with a dazed expression on his face. He then seemed to realize just what was happening and quickly whipped his head up. "You got some drool on your mouth there." I pointed out to him. He then quickly wiped his face like a little kid would. Okay, so maybe he is a little cute.

"When did class end?" he still sounded out of it.

"Just now. Don't sleep in class."

"Sorry." He then stared out the window. I took this as my cue to leave, but just as I started to walk away he quickly turned to me and said, "Thanks for waking me up."

"Just don't sleep in class." I needed to see the teacher. I walked out of the room to find the old man standing there.

"Kochiya-sama it is an honor to teach you."

"I'm sure." In this old town, the elder populations still follow the old ways and still worship the shrine, the Moriya Shrine. Because of my seemingly miraculous birth there, they in turn worship me. Honestly I still don't know how I got there. I just know that that shrine has always been my home for the longest time.

"If there is anything you need Kochiya-sama, please do not hesitate to ask." He then bowed in reverence just as all the others do.

"I'll keep that in mind. Is this all?"

"Yes, Kochiya-sama."

"Then, I'll be going then." I turned to leave when I overheard more students gossiping again.

"Did you see that? Looks like the rumors are true."

"Yeah. She's got all the old farts under her thumb."

"Wonder what she did to get so much attention? Think she'll do the same for me if I slip her a few thousand Yen?"

"Dude that is sick. Besides, you wouldn't want any of that if it's the old coots she's got on a leash."

I said that all of the older population in the town worships me as the goddess I am, but all of my peers as a general whole reject me. They simply don't understand and just make stories even though they can just get the answer from their elders. It's also because of this that I don't really have any friends. Everyone just can't get past that hurdle. All my life I've never had anyone who would just walk up to me and go 'Hey be my friend". Besides, I don't need friends. I've been fine so far and I'll be fine from now on.

It doesn't really matter however. Sighing, I proceeded to make my way home to just get this day over with. On the way I was met with the usual reactions. From all the older looking people, I was acknowledged with the 'sama' honorific and I in turn showed my respect. Most of the kids my age just simply ignored me or stared at me in ways that I honestly couldn't care to describe. I just wanted to be home. My house lies at the top of the hill that oversees the town. The town isn't exactly a small countryside. It's an average city. Not Tokyo level, but it doesn't need to be.

After making the trek up the hill, I finally reached my house, the Moriya Shrine. It's your typical shrine. It has a gate, a donation box, the main building, and the works. It also has a few amenities to make living there bearable such as a kitchen and a few other normal rooms with electricity.

"I'm home!" I yelled as I opened the door.

"Welcome back Sanae-chan." And here we have Suwako Moriya one of the resident gods of the shrine. Suwako-sama is a very young looking goddess. She sports mid length blonde hair and grayish gold eyes. She wore a purple dress that had large white sleeves and collar. The dress has multiple frog prints on it on most parts of it. On her legs were thigh high socks (I think grade A) and simple black shoes. Her most striking accessory that would draw anybody's eye would be her hat. It looks simple enough, being light brown and wide brimmed, but it just has these two big frog eyes on the top that just keep staring. They're more cute than creepy so I don't mind.

"Sanae, you're back. How was your day?" And over there was the other resident God of the Moriya Shrine, Kanako Yasaka. Counting her, the shrine holds three goddesses. That is if you include me, which is the case. Kanako-sama right now was wearing an ornate red shirt with what appeared to be stitched on white sleeves. At the center of her chest was a round mirror that she wears for reasons unknown even to me. Below is a long black skirt that had an intricate red flower print at the hem. Kanako-sama herself was a well-built woman with poofy blue hair and piercing red eyes. As expected of the goddess. She also wears a rope circlet that has a red leaf on the side upon her head. Normally, under different circumstances she would wear a large circular, twisting rope called a shimenawa which would also have square like papers attached called shide. However since she is at home, this was not the case.

"It was okay. We got a new transfer student, but he doesn't seem very special." I consider these two my parents because they have raised me since I was very little. I honestly don't know why the shrine houses three gods, but it at least makes us family.

"Now Sanae, don't be like that. Remember that every new person has the potential to be a follower. If possible I want you to see if you can garner faith from him as well." Gods work very different than what conventional wisdom would have people believe. Faith and belief serve as power for Gods sort of like a battery. The more faith, the more powerful they become. Inversely, a lack of faith will result in the god fading from power. As in literal transience; fading from existence. Faith is for these transient people

Right now, they only have enough to manifest a physical form to be seen, though this isn't very useful as they try to remain invisible from the general populace so as to remain hidden. As I said, currently, only the older dying generation still worships them and me. All the ones that are growing up usually don't provide any faith whatsoever. At this rate, things aren't looking good. I need to gather faith for them. If I don't then they will disappear and… well… I won't let that happen! This is my mission as the shrine maiden and fellow god.

"Right, Kanako-sama. I'll try." I sighed again.

"As you should. At the rate this is going Both Suwako and I will disappear. I don't think I need to tell you the consequences. I know you are trying but it's not enough."

"Now Kanako, be nice. Just ragging on is not getting us anywhere."

"I know Suwako but to be faced with one's own mortality is still a frightening experience."

This is a desperate situation. I know I have to work to garner faith as the shrine's only maiden and fellow goddess, but it just seems hopeless as nobody follows traditions any longer. I don't want them to disappear. They're the only family I know. The only people I can rely on. However, again, there is no one in my age group that is willing to follow the old ways. They just find it a bother and tend to ignore it. Because of that my only parents are essentially dying. Just what am I supposed to do?

"I'm sorry. It's been a long day. I'm going to rest in my room a bit before I get to work."

"Take your time." Thank you, Suwako-sama.

I finally trudged my way to my room. It was a simple room that was furnished like any other normal room in Japan. I threw my bag on to the chair and just flopped onto my bed. Right now it was still midday so the sun was still in the sky, but all this stress just wears me out. I needed just a moment.

For the rest of the day I performed my usual shrine duties such as cleaning and faith gathering (well, trying), and then returned home for dinner. Just as any other day, no one even paid any attention to me on the streets. Afterwards I returned to my room and lay on my bed.

"Just what should I do?" I asked no one in particular. I don't know why I felt the need to ask that. I didn't even follow up on it. I just turned the lights off and went to sleep. Hopefully, tomorrow will be okay, I thought to myself. I just have to believe in myself and my gods, right?

**Break**

Over the course of the next two weeks, life was pretty bland. The rumors didn't stop but I never expected them to. Neither did the behavior of the older teachers. Nothing has changed since middle school. Normally I would head straight home as I would usually, but today I have cleaning duty. Somehow or another I got stuck doing it with Arisato of all people.

He isn't a bad person by any means. If anything he just seems distant and stoic, though he is polite. However what I mean is that he has the weirdest luck. Most of the time, he just sleeps in class and none of the teachers ever seem to notice, and when he isn't sleeping in class he always gets picked on at least once that day to answer a question by one of the teachers. He always gets it right too. What is with this guy? But oh well, so what? The final bell of the day just rang and every one began to leave. I turned to see that today was one of his sleeping days.

"Oi! Wake up! We have cleaning duty." Even if we didn't, I usually am the one to wake him up. His eyes flickered a couple of times before he got up and stretched, which was then followed by a long drawn out yawn that made even me sleepy.

"Is the day over again? No coffins?" Just what goes on in his head?

"Yeah. We have cleaning duty. Get up, the faster we do this the faster we can leave." I still haven't come up with a way to get faith for the shrine and If I don't do something soon then… I don't want to think about it. I can't waste my time doing this, but at the same time I can't shirk my responsibilities as a student.

"Whatever." There he goes again; it's like his catchphrase or something. He still gets up to grab the cleaning supplies regardless of his non-committal response and we begin to clean. For the first few minutes, there is nothing but the sound of the brooms sweeping the floor. We don't even so much as look at each other. Suddenly, to my surprise however, he breaks the silence. "Thanks for waking me up every day. It means a lot to me." He's already thanked me before for this.

"As I said, you shouldn't sleep in class." It's a miracle how you're still keeping up.

"I know, but it's just so easy to."

"Can you at least try?"

"I'll think about it." I don't know why but that last one made me giggle a bit. I think it was the stupid little grin he made there. "I think that's the first time I heard you laugh."

"Really? Guess I haven't had much to laugh about in a while. Besides, that really wasn't much of a laugh to begin with." I guess we _can_ have a conversation going.

"Still, it's more than nothing. You look cute when you laugh." I was shocked for a few moments that he made that comment, but I think he also realized what I was feeling and said, "Sorry. That was out of line Kochiya-san."

"I-it's fine. Also you can just use Sanae." Am I really that cute?

"Okay, Sanae-san." I simply nodded and refocused my attention on cleaning the room up. Silence returned and stayed for the most part. Together, we were able to finish cleaning earlier than I expected us to. I looked outside to see that even though I said 'earlier', it still ended up taking quite a bit of time, so at that point I could see the sun was already setting.

"Well good job today. I guess we can leave now." We both grabbed our bags and walked to the front of the school. "See you tomorrow." I said as I turned to leave when suddenly, Minato spoke up and said-

"Let me walk you home. It's getting late." How… kind. Clichéd definitely, but it's still a kind gesture. However-

"You don't need to do that. I'll be fine on my own." It's not like I know you very well. You and I have only talked a few times, today included.

"Well, let me do it anyways. I want to repay you for all those times you woke me up. Please let me." Does it really mean that much to him?

"I'll let you know I live quite a ways away." I suppose it couldn't hurt.

"That's fine. I'm used to being up late." Maybe you shouldn't be so used to it. I turned around to start walking and he followed up. Since it was going to be awkward otherwise, I decided to get a conversation started.

"So how have you been adjusting to school?" Something basic to start us off should be fine.

"It's the same as usual."

"Oh so you move around a lot then? Do your parents change jobs a lot or something?" To be so used to it must mean that it happens quite a bit.

"I do move around a lot. I get sent from one relative to the other due to the fact that my parents died in a car crash when I was six. Oh right I forgot to tell you. My parents are dead." That's not something you mention like wondering whether or not you left the light on at home.

"Sorry… I didn't know." Talk about faux-pas. I hope I didn't upset him.

"It's fine. I'm so used to it that I forget sometimes that it really is a big deal."

"How can you be so mellow about everything?" It's sort of unnerving actually.

"You just learn to live I guess."

"I suppose that's true in a way." I wish I was as carefree.

"Well now that I've said my piece, you wanna share yours?" Now he was the one asking life questions.

"Um… sure. As you probably heard from the rumors, my family owns the shrine on the hill. I work there as a shrine maiden." He was silent and for a moment I thought that he was dozing off or something so when I turned to him I was shocked to find that he was instead staring at me intently; so much so in fact that I sort of flinched. I didn't know he was so attentive.

"Are you okay? Do you want to stop?"

"I'm fine. I'll continue." I took a moment to catch my breath. "So then…then… actually that was all I wanted to say to be honest. I don't really have much else." I can't tell him about my anime and manga. Great now I embarrassed myself even further.

"That's fine." He smiled at me and I don't know why but as stupid and honestly out of place as it was, I felt … happy. We just continued to walk after that before we finally made it to my house.

"Well, here we are." It was now dark and the only lights that were on were the street lamps and the ones coming from my shrine. We just looked at each other for a time before he asked-

"So I guess see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah…" This is really awkward. After a brief moment of silence I just said "bye" and began to walk to the shrine. Just as I was about to make it out of sight Minato yelled out-

"By the way! You can just call me Minato!" I could still hear him loud and clear. I think this is the loudest he's ever been actually.

"Sure! Goodnight Minato-san!" I yelled back. Why am I so responsive to him? Actually, why is he so friendly? I wondered these thoughts as I finally managed to make it back home. I decided to put these thoughts on the back burner. Right now I just want this day to be over.

**Break**

The next few days we didn't really talk to each other all that much. Sure there was the usual me waking him up and other pleasantries, but besides those, not much has changed. Oh right. He and I now refer to each other by our first names now, but we still add honorifics. Today though, lunch break just started and I decided to have it on the roof like I usually do. I like eating there because I can feel the wind up there. Wind is my domain, my element. I can control it with ease, though sometimes it acts up when I feel intense emotions. As I made my way to the roof, I noted that the stares and talks about me had subsided somewhat. They still made aside glances every now and then, but over all they seemed to have moved on to other things to talk about.

Once I got to the roof, I sat down in my usual spot overlooking the track and field. As I started to open my boxed lunch, I heard the door to the roof open up. Surprised I quickly whipped my head to see who it was. I don't know if I was happy or not but I felt something when I saw just who came to eat lunch up here.

"Oh, Sanae-san. I didn't know you were up here. "He stated in his, as usual, drowsy way. He seemed to be thinking about something for a few seconds before finally asking, "Do you mind if I eat up here with you?"

"Go ahead." I don't mind his company. At least he wasn't part of the rumors when classes started. In fact I think he slept through most of it. He then walked up to me and sat to my left. He then simply stared out towards the town.

"It's a good view." As always he says things in a succinct manner. He then opened up the plastic bag that held his bread before continuing with, "Do you come here often?"

"I eat up here every day. It just feels so nice to feel the wind blowing." It is my main element after all. I too began to eat my lunch and we continued to eat in silence as we watched the scenery together. Together… I think this the first time I've eaten lunch with someone else before. I turned to my side to find that Minato was once again beginning to doze off. This time with half a melon bread in his mouth. "Hey! Don't fall asleep in such a stupid manner." Seriously, is there any time this guy isn't about to fall asleep?

"Huh! Oh right. Sorry about that."

"How many times do I have to tell you, don't fall asleep." I worry for this guy too much sometimes. "Say by the way, why did you come up to the roof?"

"Hmm… now that I think about it, I don't know. Wanted a change of pace I guess?"

_*giggle*_"As always I wonder whether or not that head of yours is empty." And again, there's just more empty silence. I just can't hold a conversation with him can I? Did I hurt him? It was just an offhand joke…

"I sometimes wonder that too; whether or not I'm empty." Oh no. I think I might have.

"Sorry…" I need to make up for it.

"Oh don't worry about it." He then finished off the last of his bread and begun to crumple the wrapper. "It's nice having a friend worry about it though."

"…friend?"

"Yeah. We're friends aren't we?" Friends… really? Was it always this easy?

"Sure!" I spouted hastily. I have a friend? I have one…

"Have you not had friends before?" Hey!

"J-just who do you take me for? So what If I haven't?"

"So then I'll take that as a yes."

"Hey!" I lightly hit him on the shoulder, and he began to laugh. I think this is the first time I had ever heard him laugh like that. It was full of heart and life. It was a life that seemed to indicate a love for living.

"Sorry, but I'm sort of the same way so I understand a little."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You know I move around a lot right?" I nodded. "That doesn't leave a lot of room to make friends. A lot of people just left me alone because they didn't want to bother with someone who was going to be leaving." Being left alone? "Because of that I don't really have any friends either, or at least deep ones. Though I wouldn't understand that either."

"Okay … but why do you want to be friends with me though?" I want to hear more of this. He luckily continued.

"A lot of times I slept in class every year." It's a bad habit and you should stop. "I would sleep all the way through the day because no one would wake me up. This time however, someone did." Me? "You're the first person to ever bother with me and notice. I thought maybe I could be friends with you."

"And it's for that reason that you thought I would be a good friend? Isn't that a little too frivolous?"

"I guess so. But I guess I just really wanted someone to talk too."

The bell then rang signaling that lunch was about to end.

"Well we better get going, I suppose." He then turned to me and asked, "Shall we?" I just nodded my head in response. I cleaned up my leftovers and got up to follow him back to the classroom. Friends; well I guess I do worry about him more so than anyone else, but that's not really saying much. We do talk, but not a lot. Wait, do I worry for him or about him? When did I start to care anyways?... I'm thinking too much about this. For the whole day, class proceeded as usual and ended at the usual times. I decided to do something different today though. Once class ended I saw that today Minato was wide awake. I guess it's now or never.

"So do you want to walk home together?"

"Huh?" He looked back at me blank faced. I can never read his expressions to be honest, even after having sat next to him since the beginning of the school year.

"Don't get me wrong, it's just that we're friends now right? So isn't this normal? It's not like I'm doing this for any special reason or something." Oh god why did I make it sound like a typical Tsundere line?

"Sure. Just let me pack up and we can get going." Good he doesn't seem to have picked up on it. "Well I'm done, ready to go?"

"Huh? Yeah let's." That was really quick, still I guess even he wants to get moving; probably to go back to sleep. Either way, we began to walk together, first out of the classroom, then the building, before we were on the road back to my house. As we turned one of the corners of the street I noticed something. We haven't really talked at all. We've been walking for ten minutes straight and not a single bit of dialogue was happening between the two of us. That's just great. Way to go Sanae, invite a guy to walk home with you and make it the dullest walk in all of history. Invite… a guy… I think I can feel my face… is it getting hot? It would be characteristic of the weather but it feels a bit much right now, oh no what do I do now, what can I do now, I, what's going to happen, will he think I'm weird, will he just leave, what is he thinking right now. Oh no, oh no, ohohnoohnoohnoohno.

"You know it's nice, just walking with someone, even if there is nothing to talk about." Save!

"Is it?"

"Yeah, just the sense of quiet ambiance. It's relaxing." Phew. He doesn't think this situation is weird. "So how far away are we still?"

"I brought you here last time don't you remember?" He shook his head for no. Sighing, I then followed up with, "we're almost there now. It's just at the top of this hill."

"Oh right." He looked up at the sky as if distracted.

"You do know exams are coming up right? If you keep this up you're gonna end up in the bottom, you know?" I certainly don't want him to fail, but other than those questions he gets right in class, it seems as if he wouldn't do well since he sleeps at all other times.

"They're coming up?" *_sigh*_ I guess that answers my question.

"Yes, they're coming up. Jeez, get your act together."

"I'll be fine."

"If you say so…oh we're just about here." We now stood before the shrine's stairs. Except on them sat a certain goddess.

"Hey there Sanae-chan! Who's that you got there? A friend?"

"Suwako-sama!" Suwako-sama was not one to just lightly show her appearance, even if her demeanor on a regular basis would prove otherwise. I quickly took a glance at Minato's expression to find that he… had not changed expressions at all.

"Hello there!" She exclaimed, her greeting now directed towards Minato. "I'm Suwako Moriya. What's your name?"

"Minato Arisato." He responded quite quickly and even a little bit nervously. I guess even if he doesn't show it, he still gets surprised. "Um, who are you? Sanae-san's little sister? A cousin?"

"Nice try!" Suwako-sama then puffed out her chest and proudly proclaimed "However I'm actually Sanae-chan's guardian. And don't let my youthful appearance fool you for I am a well lived woman."

"Oh, then it's nice to meet you Moriya-san." Aren't you a little too accepting of what's happening here!? I mean there is going with the flow, and then there is this! Who in their right mind would so readily accept the claims of someone who looks like a child claiming to be a parent? Granted it's true, but still!

"Um, Suwako-sama, what are you doing out here?" I didn't want Minato to meet my parents just yet. When did I want him to meet my parents?

"Oh, I was just taking in the last weeks of spring before summer settles in. Can't you feel it in the wind Sanae-chan? Summer is coming soon. I can feel it in the earth slowly becoming hotter with the gaze of the sun bearing on it more and more."

"That's an interesting way to put it. I like it." Minato, please don't encourage her. Actually why do you pick now to start talking?

"Heheh, thanks Minato-chan. Say, why don't you come inside?"

"Um, I think that Minato might not have the time for that." Please say no. I just wanted to walk home together, nothing more than that, at least for now.

"If you will have me." Well there goes that. Minato bowed for a moment and Suwako-sama smiled one of her more childish smiles.

"Great! Now don't drag your tadpole tails! Come on!" She then began to hop, yes hop just go with it, up the stairs leaving me and Minato quite a ways distance away from her.

"Well she certainly was interesting. Nice though." At least he seems to like Suwako-sama.

"Well, let's get going." This was already happening, so I might as well just accept it and make the most of it. I then began my trek up to the shrine and Minato began to follow. Before too long, we made it to the top of the shrine with no Suwako-sama in sight. "I guess she's already inside." I told him.

"Okay." We then stood there for about five seconds before he then asked "So when are we going to go inside?"

"Oh right; inside. Hehehe…heheh, heh. Yeah let's just go." This is going way to fast. We then walked up to and went inside the door. "I'm home!" I yelled into the empty looking halls.

"Welcome home Sanae." This time it was Kanako-sama that greeted us. "Hello there Arisato-san. I'm Kanako Yasaka. I'm Sanae's other guardian. Suwako told me you were coming." Oh boy, how's he going to react now? I turned to him to find that, once again, no change! Seriously; implied lesbian relationship doesn't cause anything to change on your face? Really? Does anything faze you?

"It's nice to meet you Yasaka-san." So, I guess that's a no then.

"My, what a polite young man you are." Kanako-sama then turned to me and said," It's nice of you to bring home a friend Sanae. I was beginning to worry that you yourself had no one who would believe in you." Did you have to phrase it like that? At least even Minato seemed confused over the wording.

"Kanako-sama, please stop." I don't need such teasing.

"Well anyways, come inside. Have some tea." That's nice of …her. Regardless, we made our way to my living room and sat down at the table to drink some of the tea that apparently, Kanako-sama had prepared.

"It's good." Was all Minato said.

"Thank you." Kanako took the compliment with delight; too much delight. I think I know where this might be going.

"Kanako-sama, would it be alright if we talked in the hall for a moment. Minato you can just sit here and make yourself at home." He then began to relax and his shoulders drooped a bit. His eyes began to close. "No sleeping!" His eyes jerked back open immediately after that. Once I was sure he wasn't going to be dreaming on my floor I grabbed Kanako-sama by the hand and took her with me outside into the side hall. "Kanako-sama, what are you planning?"

"Sanae, this is an opportunity. If we can convince him to have faith in the Moriya shrine then there is a chance that it will cause others to follow his lead. We cannot pass up any chance where we can gather more faith. " And there she says it outright like it's the most normal thing in the world. Except that she's right; completely so in fact. She's always right but…

"I don't want to use him like that…" I eked out softly.

"Hm? And why is that Sanae? Don't you see? This could be what we need to begin resurgence; a domino effect that could lead to a revival of the shrine. He can be that first domino. We just need to-"

"But I don't want to use my first friend like that!" I covered my mouth in shock. I just raised my voice to Kanako-sama. Though I was more in shock over what I had just said. I saw that Kanako-sama seemed just as shocked over what had happened. However, instead of becoming angry or spiteful, she then said-

"I see. If that is how you feel then I don't think I have any ability to stop you in this regard." She then smiled at me one of her rare motherly smiles and followed it up by saying, "just make sure to treasure him alright?" She then walked back into the room. From out in the hall I could hear her say, "Sorry for that. Sanae and I were… oh you did make yourself comfortable didn't you." Oh no, please tell me he didn't. I ran back into the room to find that, indeed, Minato was once again asleep and on the floor this time. Suwako was kneeling over him as if viewing a particularly interesting specimen. I walked over to him and began to shake him to try and get him awake.

"Hey! I told you not to sleep here." His fluttered as he slowly woke up.

"Oh, hey. You're back." He said while still half asleep. Why does he keep doing this?

"Are you awake now?"

"Mostly, yeah." He then reached for the MP3 hanging on his neck and looked at the display for a few seconds before getting up and saying, "Thank you for having me over, I'm sorry for not being able to talk to all of you more, but I have to get going or else I'm going to miss the sale for groceries."

"Not at all! There's always next time, right Sanae-chan?" Everyone was now looking at me expectantly, even Kanako-sama. What am I supposed to say to everyone? I can't possible say no with all of them staring at me like that. After a moment of silence I sighed, closed my eyes and just said-

"Yeah. Next time." I opened my eyes back up to see something I hadn't in a while: his smile.

"Sanae-chan, your face is as red as molten lava!" Suwako-sama I don't need you to say that so loudly!

"Well I really need to get going now if I want to make it at a reasonable time."

"That really is too bad that you couldn't stay over for very long. You can stay longer next time. Sanae, will you please escort him out?" Kanako-sama asked me.

"Yeah." Was all I could say other than, "Let's go" to Minato. It didn't take very long for us to walk to the shrine's stairs that led out. Once there, we stood there for a little bit.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked, looking at me expectantly.

"Tomorrow is Sunday Minato-san. There's no school."

"Oh right. Then on Monday then."

"Yeah, Monday then." He nodded his head and with a hand wave he said-

"See you then." He then began to walk away down the steps of the hill.

"See you then." I replied back as he began to get smaller and smaller, farther and farther away.

* * *

Author's note: You know, this and chapter 5 were going to be one chapter, but that would be just too long. I broke it up to try and make it more digestible. Whatever the case is, I've got more thoughts, but I'll leave them for the next chapter.

Edit: Oh crap, he was six, not ten.


	5. Chapter 5: Bond with the Wind (Part II)

**Disclaimer: Shin Megami Tensei: Persona belongs to ATLUS. Touhou Project belongs to Zun. I have no ownership of the copyrights of either series in any way.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Bond with the Wind (Part II)

Summer vacation's just started. It seems as I get older, the faster time seems to pass. Exams came and went in a flash, almost as if they didn't even happen too. Right now I'm doing my usual routine to gather more faith for the shrine. So here I am in the town center in my shrine maiden uniform trying to get people to believe in the shrine, a task harder than it sounds. It's still the same though.

Strange stares and parents shying their children away from me happen all the time, it's depressing. Those my age just try to ignore as best they can. The only ones who do talk to me are the people over, I'd say, sixty or something like that. But they already have faith in the shrine. I'm happy for that and am grateful they still believe in Kanako-sama and Suwako-sama, but it's not helping the situation in the slightest, only delaying the inevitabl- no I can't think like that. Day by day, Kanako-sama, and Suwako-sama's powers wane little by little as their faith begins to falter. All my efforts do is to stymie the process.

"Please, if you will listen to me for just a moment of your time."

"Look lady, I'm not into whatever you're trying to sell me. Stop bothering me and go pester someone else."

"Please! It will only take a moment."

"I said shove off!" He then pushed me away and in my shock walked away. Over his shoulder I could hear him say "Jeez, crazy cult bitch." That was the 14th rejection thus far. I t wasn't the nicest, but it certainly wasn't the worst. The man was soon out of sight, but the scene he caused with myself still around made the stares all the harsher. Ignoring them, all I could do was return to the fountain that the town had at the very center and try again.

"How long can I keep doing this?" I asked myself as I sat down at the edge of the fountain, drained of all my energy from trying to get more worshippers… and not getting a single one. I need help. I can't keep doing this on my own. I want to save the shrine, my home, so badly but every time I try I can't get even a single person to believe in me. Please. Someone, anyone, help me. I can't keep doing this alone. Please…

"Doing what?" I whipped my head in the direction of the voice. A voice so drowsy, but it was soft, it was kind.

"Minato-san!" He was standing there with a box of takoyaki looking at me with a… he was worried, visibly so. I hadn't seen him since the last day of class and was surprised to see him. It was also the first time I had seen him outside of class for that matter and out of a school uniform. He wore a simple shirt and slacks but still had his signature MP3 and earphones hanging of his neck.

"Are you okay? Have you been crying?" He asked in a slow, methodical, and careful way. I quickly snap my hand up to my face to find that it was wet. It seems that at some point tears began to form from my eyes. I wiped them away. I can't let him see me like this. I then shook my head in a no and replied-

"No I'm fine, just allergies or something." As soon as I said that he walked up to the fountain and took a seat right next to me. He then opened up the box and plucked one of the balls with the stick. He then blew on it softly to lower the heat. Once satisfied, he then turned to me and said-

"Here, say aaaahhhh." I'm not hungry.

"I don't want one."

"They're tasty. Eating will make you feel better." He then smiled at me… I, uh, wuh, that, um, talking, right talking. Well okay he smiled…at me. Nothing other than that happened. Nothing at all!

"Okay, maybe just a bite," I said as I gave in…damn smile. "-but at least let me feed myself." And with that I took the stick from him and begin to bite into it. "Hot!" I eeped out as I began to feel it burn on my tongue.

"Sorry." I heard him say as I was finishing what was left of the takoyaki ball. Once I finished it, taking care not to put my lips or teeth on the stick itself, I handed it back to him.

"You're right. It was good." Okay, maybe I do feel a little better.

"See?" He then paused for second and continued with, "wanna talk about this somewhere else?" I looked around to find that the stares had intensified. Even if I didn't want to talk, I don't think I could handle the staring for very long, at least these kinds of stares. So I replied with a-

"Sure, I guess we can talk." And we left to find a more private place.

**Break**

Minato-kun rented a karaoke booth and we were currently siting in it, though it was awkward being in one while wearing my shrine maiden uniform. Right now I was just trying to get my bearings and calm down while Minato was looking at the menu for food. He had already finished the box of takoyaki on the way here.

"Didn't you just eat?" I asked him.

"Yeah, but even after seven boxes, I'm still hungry." Seven boxes!?

"Don't you think that's a little much?" Too much in fact.

"Yeah, but I'm still hungry regardless." Well okay then, if he's still that thin then I guess there really isn't anything I can say. "So what were you doing crying in the town center?"

"I wasn't crying, just having allergies."

"Right…" He said, not believing a word I said. To be honest I wouldn't either. "Sanae-san, please, I don't normally see you like that. We're friends aren't we? You can tell me what's happening. If something's wrong I'd like to help you. So please tell me what's going on." He was looking at me with genuine worry on his face. This was not just the first time I heard him say so much in one go, but also the first time I could see emotion on his face other than cool stoicism, and that emotion was worry. I sighed and looked down.

"Will you really listen?" I asked him.

"I'll listen." He said with total seriousness on his face.

"Um, I don't know where to start…" I really didn't.

"How about the beginning?" Yeah I guess that's a good a place as any. I then began to tell him of my situation.

"Well you know that I live and work for the local shrine right?" He nodded his head "Yeah I guess you would since you've been there before. Um, well, the shrine has been an important fixture for this area for a long time and has been worshipped and cared for since then." I can't tell him about everything. I'd just come off as crazy. "Recently however, people have just stopped caring about the shrine. Nobody follows traditions and just discards the beliefs and faiths of the old days. My shrine, my home is slowly dying away, and nobody but my family cares. The shrine is all I really have and… and…" I need to hold back the tears… "I-if nobody believes in the shrine anymore, then my home is done for. I'll have nothing left. There will be nothing left." I can't stop them. I put my hands up to my eyes to try and stop the flow. "I need help, Minato-san. I don't care what it is. If you can believe in the shrine just a little bit then I would be grateful to you, so please just believe a little bit. That's all I ask for." There's no way he would. I left out so much and gave so little. No one but a saint would help in a situation like this.

"I'll help you." I snapped my eyes open and stared at him, disbelief fell into my heart.

"Huh?" Did he really just say that?

"I said I'll help out."

"Re-really? You're not just saying that are you?" Please?

"I'm not." He said in all seriousness. "I'll help."

"Thank you, your belief is enough." I finally got someone to have faith in the shrine!

"I'll help more." What?

"I can't ask that of you Minato-san. I can't impose any more of my problems on you." I can't take advantage of him like that.

"Yes you can. We're friends." He said as a matter of fact.

"Um, do you really mean that? Really?" Please!

"Yeah, what can I do to help?" He means it!

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" I yelled at him as I held his hands in mine. It's a miracle. "Thank you Minato-san. You don't know how much this means to me."

"You can use kun if you want." He told me.

"Okay then, Minato-kun." If that's all then that's easy. In return though, "And you can use chan I guess." It's embarrassing but I think I can let him use it.

"Alright Sanae-chan. I'll help your shrine."

"Yeah!" I replied with new zeal in my body.

"First though," He interjected and picked up the call phone on the wall, " Can I have two Large sodas, three parfaits, five cheeseburgers, make those doubles, and a large order of fries? Yes I'll be paying for it. Oh right!" what… "Is there anything you want Sanae?"

"Oh! Um, a water is fine, and maybe a parfait for myself too…" I was a little hungry after crying a bit… only a bit.

"We'll also have another parfait and a water. Right, I got it. We can wait, thank you." He then turned back to me. I guess I must have looked pretty weirded out since he then asked, "what? I said I was hungry."

"Right…" was my only response. I followed up with, "So you really are going to help me?" I was still surprised at what he said.

"I already said yes."

"Of course! Of course, it's just that I'm surprised you said yes so readily. So, um…"

"Yes?"

"Can you… um… come by the shrine tomorrow to help out? Since you did offer after all I think it might be best to start at my shrine." Oh man that sounded awkward.

"Okay, sure. What time?" Right, a time!

"Um, I guess maybe noon. Is that okay with you?" Will he even be awake then?

"Alright should I knock on the door or something?"

"I'll probably be sweeping the outside at that time. If I'm not, then yeah, please knock."

"Okay, so tomorrow then."

"Yeah, tomorrow at noon."

"Alright, I'll be there." He then got up and turned the Karaoke machine on. He then grabbed one of the microphones and passed another to me saying, "Wanna sing a bit before the food gets here?" Needless to say, I was there for a long while, together with Minato, alone.

**Break**

Right now I was sweeping the outside of the shrine waiting for Minato to come. I know he's been here before, but now feels strangely different from the last time. I can't put my finger on it.

"Sanae-chan, you've been sweeping that spot for over ten minutes now."

"Suwako-sama! Please don't sneak up on me like that."

"So why are you so nervous Sanae-chan? Is something happening today?" she asked with a gleam in her eye. Sometimes I can't tell whether she is a goddess or a child.

"Well, Minato-kun is coming over to help today. He offered so I told him to meet up with me here."

"Hoho! Minato-kun?" She asked with an emphasis on the kun part. "Did something happen?" Now her face turned a shade of sly.

"Nothing happened Suwako-sama."

"That's not what your face says. You can't fool an experienced woman like me. You're 1000 years too early to be doing something like that." You don't look like an experienced woman. "Well it's none of my business, but if you want my advice, grab him and don't let got. Beat him up if he resists."

"Suwako-sama!"

"Joking, joking. Anyways I'll be inside if you need me." And with that she hopped back inside the shrine.

"Sheesh what was up with that?"

"Up with what?"

"Gah! Minato-kun! Don't sneak up on me like that."

"Sorry." He stood there for a few seconds before also saying, "Well here I am, is there anything we should do?" Oh crap. I was so caught up on the idea that he was going to help out, and so hap..py, well I was so caught up on the idea that he was going to help out that I forgot to actually think about what we were going to do.

"Sorry, I didn't think that far ahead."

"That's fine, maybe I can help you clean for now?" He then reached for and put a hand on the broom, of which I promptly let go once he did.

"Um, sure. I guess we can start with that." Pausing, I then said, "Maybe we can go out in the town to-" We then heard footsteps coming up the shrine.

"Let's hide." He then grabbed my arm and took me to the nearby bushes.

"Hey what are we-"

"Shhhh" he put a hand over my mouth. He then pointed to a young man who was walking toward the donation box of the shrine. We then over heard him say-

"I guess it really does work." He then threw in a 1000 yen bill and said, with his hands in prayer "Thank you for letting me nail that interview at the convince store the other day." He then turned around and started to leave when he also said, "I guess I can tell my friends that those ema things actually work. Maybe more will start doing it too. Ah well, Score I got a job now." And with that he left into the distance. We then got out of the bushes and with a sigh I said-

"But we really didn't do anything… " I looked at where the emas where hanged. There were quite a few, at least ten maybe one or two more, but I always took them down after a while. The ones up there now were the recent ones. Minato began to walk towards where the ema were hanging and started to shuffle through them.

"Here we go! 'I want to get that job so bad, please make it so. I'll believe in this shrine if it works, anything.' Yeah that's his alright." He said as he read what was on the ema.

"We get a few ema requests every now and then, but it's more wishful thinking than anything else." Sometimes I wonder why we even have those.

"Sanae-chan, I think I have an idea."

"Huh?"

"What if we try to fulfill what's on the ema?"

"What will that accomplish?"

"Did you hear that guy?" I nodded a yes. "That guy said he started to really believe in the shrine, and that he was going to tell his friends." Wait I think I know where this is going. "If we fulfill more of these, obviously the doable ones, then maybe that will-"

"-restore faith to the shrine!" I finished for him. That's it! We can do this! It could really work. "Right, that's a great plan! But where can we start which one do you think will be easy to do." If necessary, I can get Kanako-sama, and Suwako-sama to help out.

"Hmmm, how about this one right here?" He handed it over to me and I read and found it to be a simple thing. This one would be easy to do.

"Yeah, this one's doable. We should first find whoever wrote it and try to help them out."

"So shall we head out?" He took the ema back in hand pointed to the exit of the shrine.

"Right! We should start as soon as possible. Let's get going!" I then ran off to the exit and turned to face Minato. "Well? Come on! You're the one who said we should go." He then shrugged and said-

"Whatever." This time with a smile on his face and proceeded to follow. And that was how most of our summer vacation was spent. We took ema requests one after the other, and with Kanako-sama, and Suwako-sama's help, we were able to find and locate as well as help all those who made requests. I stayed back let Minato handle the talking so that the requestor didn't become suspicious of what was going on. Some of them had love trouble, others lost things, a few just wanted to buy stuff they've been wanting for a while. All in all, it was fairly simple to fulfill the requests. The effects however were tremendous. I wasn't there personally to oversee it, but day after day, the donation box became more and more filled and the ema requests just kept coming. Kanako-sama and Suwako-sama both began to regain their powers as well, thus making subsequent requests easier when they had something they could contribute to. One day however we decided to just take a break.

"Minato-kun, hurry up!" He and I had been spending almost every day together fulfilling requests. Today though, we just decided to hang out.

"I'm coming, just hold up a bit." He said while walking his usual leisurely pace. We then sat down at the fountain where he first found me. Today though, I was in my casual clothes. "You seem happy." He told me as we got settled down.

"Is it that easy to tell?" I've finally found a way to bring more faith to the shrine; my home isn't in any danger whatsoever; I think I can be just a little happy.

"You've been smiling every day for a while now."

"So?"

"Nothing, I guess." Every day there is someone new to help and more faith to be gathered. I couldn't be happier right now other than my shrine returning back to its former glory from before my time. "Wanna grab something to eat?" he asked me.

"Sure, but what do you want to eat?" I could go for something right now.

"How about takoyaki? I Haven't had it in a while."

"Sure! Let's share a box." that will do. He then got up and walked over to the nearby takoyaki stand at the corner and after a few moments, left with a box of the tuff in hand. He then sat back down right next to me and handed me a tooth pick and opened the box, revealing ten succulent balls of fried octopus, or whatever they put in the stuff.

"Itadakimasu!" We both said and we began to chow down on the snack.

"Hot!" I cried as I bit into it. Thanks to the pain I accidently dropped my stick along with the ball that was attached to it.

"You should be more careful." He said as he finished the piece that he ate. He then stuck another one and began to blow on it. "Here this one should be fine." He said as he stuck it out for me to eat. I guess it would be okay to eat it like this.

"Aaaahhhh" I said as I opened my mouth to chew on the takoyaki. As I crunched on it, I found that it was just the right temperature, and didn't hurt my tongue like the other one did.

"See? You should low on it to make sure it doesn't burn." He said as he moved his hand away and back onto another piece to plop in his…mouth… oh my Kanako-sama and Suwako-sama. Was that, did I just, just now did we?

"Hm? Sanae-chan? Are you okay? Your face is red."

"I'm fine! Everything's okay! I'm just… thirsty! Yeah! That's all."

"Well, okay." And there goes the mood. We then sat there as he and I finished the rest of the takoyaki (I got another clean toothpick) before we finally started to walk around the shopping district.

"So what are you looking for?" I asked him, curious about the kinds of things he might buy.

"Well, maybe a new album. There's this new song called Burn My Dread I want to find. How about you?"

"Oh! Well I don't know…" I found my wandering towards the hobby shop, and in the window I saw it. A kit model to build a model robot, not just any robot though, but the RX-78-2 with all the accessories and details just right! It's every mecha lover's dream to find this in such pristine condition! I walked up to the glass to get a closer look at the box to find that it was mostly intact with only a little bit of crumpling on one of the corners.

"Is this the kind of thing you're into?" I turned my head around in a panic to find Minato standing right next to me. Crap. I never told him about this stuff. Now he'll think I'm weird.

"Um, sort of, maybe…" I said sheepishly. We then stood there for a few moments before he finally walked into the store. Inside I could see through the window that he pointed to the model kit and… he bought it. I also saw that Minato also pulled ridiculous amount of Yen out of his wallet to pay for the kit. While I was still shocked by what just happened, he walked out of the store, attempting to hide the kit behind himself.

"Tadah!" He said as he showed me the box. "Here, for you."

"For… me?" I looked at him incredulously. "Really?"

"Yeah. It was what you wanted right?" It was. I took the box from him, well more like I snatched it up after he pushed it towards me.

"Are you sure? Wasn't it expensive? "

"Hmm… a little."

"But I don't have anything to give you in return."

"That's fine." All I could do was look down at the box now in my hands. I now have an original RX-78-2 kit in my hands. It's mine. I looked back up at the one who gave it to me.

"Thank you very much!" I said to him as I bowed to show my gratitude for giving me what is perhaps, the greatest gift I have gotten in my life.

"No problem." No, there was a big problem.

"Can you wait by the fountain for a little bit?"

"Um… sure?"

"Great!" I then ran off, intending to get something to repay his kindness.

**Break**

About twenty minutes later I made it back to the fountain to find that Minato was, unsurprisingly, asleep next to the fountain. To be fair, this was the first time in a long time that I have seen him fall asleep like that, but this time it's to my advantage.

"Wake up sleepy head." I held my bag behind me, which held not just the gift from Minato but also something else.

"Huh?" He sputtered as he was waking up. "Oh you're back. Where did you go?"

"Hmmm… places." I then sat down next to him. I began to rummage through my bag.

"What do you have in there?" he asked, curious. I finally nabbed what I wanted to find and handed it over to him.

"Here you go! This took longer to find than I thought it would." The item was currently wrapped up so you couldn't see what it was. He then tore apart the wrappings and, as I hoped, his eyes widened a considerable amount.

"This is-"

"Burn my Dread. The song you wanted to find right? It wasn't easy, but I did manage to find it."

"Why did you get this?"

"Isn't it obvious, to repay you for getting me this." I said as I held up the box of the model kit.

"You didn't have to do this."

"I didn't, but I wanted to." I told him. He gave a moment to think and finally said.

"Thanks." You know what? It makes me happy to hear him thank me. I guess this is what it's like to have friends. And that smile is so sweet too. For the rest of the day, he and I just walked around the town, talking about stuff, and also doing a little karaoke. Summer vacation ended about two weeks later, and even then, our routine of helping out those who requested stuff on the emas still continued to run smoothly. Life was finally starting to look up. The shrine was getting in better and better condition each day, and Minato and I hung out together and had lots of fun. I even managed to finish building the RX-78-2 and boy did that look awesome sitting next to my alarm clock. Wish I could paint it red, maybe it would go three times faster then, but that would detract from the awesomeness that it had already. That and it would sort of be blasphemous to begin with.

Life continued on. Fall passed even faster than spring, and winter hit the town pretty hard this year making it a little colder than usual. For Christmas, Minato and I decided to have some cake and sing some karaoke. We exchanged a couple of gifts. He gave me a chibi figurine of the RX-78-2, the kind you could strap to your phone, and I got him another album of songs, this time with stuff like Mass destruction and Memories of You. All in all, it was a low key little get together, but it was fun and it felt right to be hanging out with him at that time of year. At the time, I couldn't help but feel that life was perfect. Nothing could bring me down. Every day was just amazing. As long as I had him, my first friend, by my side nothing could ever be bad. In a sense, I was right.

**Break**

"As you all know, Arisato-san will be moving away by the end of the semester. As such, the following month of February and the few weeks afterwards will be his last days here up to the senior's graduation day. " My heart froze and I immediately snapped my head to where Minato was sitting (Our seats had changed since the end of summer so we no longer sat next to each other). Minato… was moving? He was leaving…me? It seems that I wasn't the only one who was disappointed in the news and many other students could be heard groaning. "Settle down class. I told you this already at the beginning of the year that he would only be here for a year." He did? Did I just ignore him when he said that? I probably did. "Now then, sad as it is to see a student like Arisato-san leave, it is important that we-"

I didn't stay to hear the rest of what he said. I didn't want to hear the rest of what he was going to say. All that was going through my mind was: He is leaving? Leaving this place? Leaving me? I ran out of the classroom and ignored my teacher's protests and just ran as fast as I could. Before I knew it, I found myself on the roof of the school. I sat in the shade and hid myself in the corner and placed my face towards my knees. I didn't want to be seen right now. All I wanted to hear was the sound of the wind blowing, just like I used to do before he came into my life whenever I felt down. I could feel the tears running down my cheeks. My first and only friend was leaving. Why does he have to go? Why can't he stay here? Over and over the thoughts poured out of mind in tandem with the tears coming from my eyes. Above, the clouds were beginning to move in, but there wasn't going to be any rain today. They did make the atmosphere a little sobering. At some point, as I closed my eyes, I found myself in the lull of sleep, both from being so tired and the atmosphere.

**Break**

"Sanae-chan?" I looked up to find that it was him who was standing in front of me. My throat was sore but I still managed to get out what I wanted to say.

"Oh, it's you." My throat was hoarse and really needed some water, but that could wait.

"Sanae-chan, if it's about the move-"

"Why didn't you tell me you were moving!?" I yelled at him with everything I had as I got up to glare at him.

"The teacher already-"

"I don't care about what the teacher said! I don't care when he said it!"

"Sanae-chan aren't you being a little-"

"Shut up! And stop using chan!"

"Alright Sanae-san…" Once he said that, I was able to get a better look at my surroundings. It seems some time had passed. The clouds were now dark and completely covered the sky. "Um…"

"So you're leaving then?" I asked in a calmer voice.

"Yeah, right after the seniors graduation: the day after." He said

"Can't you stay?"

"No. This has been planned out for a long time, even before I came to this school."

"So you're leaving then?" I asked for the second time. "Leaving this school? Leaving this town?" I paused for a moment before finally asking "You're leaving me?"

"…Yeah… I am." He said in a somber tone.

"How can you say that so calmly!? Doesn't any of the time we spent together mean anything to you? You offer to be my friend, you offer to help me, and now you just up and leave? Does anything faze you at all!?" I just continued to demand more and more from him. All he could do was stand there and take it. His expression didn't change in the slightest over that time. "Well? Do you have anything to say?"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it!" Why was I getting so worked up? I knew that this couldn't helped. I knew this is not his fault at all. There's no reason to for me to be angry. So why was I so angry!? The wind was beginning to intensify almost drowning out our voices.

"Sanae-sa-" that was it.

"JUST GO AWAY!" I yelled at him with my eyes closed, and as soon as I said it, the wind became a huge deafening blast. I opened my eyes to find that Minato was struggling to try and keep his footing, but ultimately, the wind simply pressed on and eventually... "Minato-kun!" I yelled out his name as I realized he was about to be blown away thanks to my power run amok. I then ran over to him to try and keep him tied down but before I even got within reach, he was blown upward and over the fence of the roof, and soon gravity began to take hold of him.

"WOAH!" He yelled as he was lifted into the air and began to tumble down towards the Earth.

"MINATO-KUN!" There was no time to hesitate. I used my powers over the wind to initiate flight and begun to fly straight towards him. However, he was already in mid fall by the time I was half way there. Please let me make it in time, was all I could think of as I reached my hand out to grab him. He was falling faster and faster, and I struggled to keep up with gravity's pull. I didn't want this to happen. I didn't want him to die, raced through my mind in this moment. The ground was fast approaching and was coming faster every passing moment. I can't let him die. I can't let it end like this. Not after everything that's happened between us. I want to make it. I need to make it. PLEASE LET ME MAKE IT! PLEASE!

**Break**

Minato's head was currently lying on my lap. I managed to grab him in the nick of time right before he hit the ground. At some point he passed out, probably from both drowsiness and the shock of sudden flight. Looking down I could see him so clearly right now. His blue hair which framed his head so neatly, his features which gave him an androgynous, pretty boy look that I bet even some girls are jealous of.

As I looked at these, I then thought of his personality. He was kind. In class, he would always help the other students whenever they needed help with a problem or needed something done. He would never turn them down unless it was something he thought someone else could do better. He was smart. I don't know how, but he got top score on all of the exams. I wasn't too far below him, but still it was quite shocking to find his name at the very top. He was patient. He was quiet too, but it helped to lend an air that made him feel as if he was someone you could always talk too. He loved music and always had his MP3 on him. He was attentive. He always paid attention to me whenever I had something on my mind, and seemed to know almost exactly what to say to me or anyone else for that matter. He was all of these things and more that I failed to think of at the moment.

I looked back down on him. His face was so peaceful, so much so that it was putting my own heart at ease. I wished that we could stay like this forever.

"That's it isn't it." I said as I made a realization over what was going on. "That's what was happening wasn't it. The reason I had so much fun hanging out with you, the reason my heart feels so nice whenever I'm with you, the reason it hurts at the thought of you leaving. " I began to smile as I finally pieced together what I it was. A feeling I never thought in a million years would reach me but did. I finally know what it was that I felt for him, and it was this. I love him.

I love him so much. That's why I was so angry at the thought of him leaving me. I don't want to be apart from him…but that isn't to be.

"Sanae-san?" I refocused my gaze on him as I saw that he was beginning to wake up.

"Minato-kun! You're up." He's awake. And he's fine, but… "Minato-kun…"

"What is it?" He asked as he looked up at me from my lap.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"That's okay." I shook my head at his statement.

"It's not okay. I let my emotions get the better of me and because of that you nearly got hurt. You could've died. And it would've been all my fault." I was beginning to let the tears fall out of my eyes again today. But before they could fall off my face, a hand placed itself on my cheek which wiped away the tears.

"It's okay. I'm fine see. I'm not hurt at all." He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back, even though I was crying. "Besides, you're the one who saved me aren't you?" He remembered that?

"But if I didn't yell at you, none of this would have happened."

"What's done is done. But as punishment, I get to use chan again, okay?" I stared at him a little stupefied at his statement. Was that really all he wanted?

"Um, uh… sure. Of course you can use chan again."

"Awesome." He then turned his gaze towards the sky. It was now very late in the afternoon and almost evening. The sun had already begun to set and so everything was painted in an orange glow. He then said. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you myself."

"No, it's my fault. I didn't listen to the teacher at the beginning of the year and so didn't know about it." I have to pay more attention.

"Still, I'm sorry I have to leave." We sat in warm silence. It was not empty but at the same time not full.

"If you're that sorry about it, then promise me something."

"Anything." His reply was quick and succinct as always.

"Promise me we'll meet again someday after you leave. If you can't then I won't ever forgive you. I don't care when it is, but it has to happen."

"I promise." He said as he closed his eyes again. Time passed even more between us as we then just let the sun bathe us in the twilight. We didn't really have any more words to use between us, but that didn't matter.

Later down the line, it became dark; the stars twinkled in the sky. He and I stood at the foot of the hill that led to my shrine. He walked me home today as well despite all that happened today. We stood there looking at each other for a few seconds before finally I said-

"See you tomorrow." And turned towards the stairs to go home.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." And like that, ended the first of our last days.

**Break**

The final weeks, the final days passed by in flash, faster than any wind I could call or conjure. Today marks the end of my 1st year in high school. Feelings of growing, of excitement, are all toiling within me, but they are insubstantial when compared to this other, more powerful feeling within me: sadness. This day was long coming. I had already made my peace with this day… at least I hope I did. Right now I'm standing, waiting, upon a very special place. It was here that I made my first friend, had so much fun every day, had so much anguish, and felt so many new things.

_*Click*_ "Sanae-chan?" You're here now.

"Minato-kun! You're early. I didn't expect you here until after the graduation ceremony." I left a note in his shoe locker to meet me up here.

"I can see the one next year." That's just like you to say that.

"Thank you." I told him.

"You already told me that."

"Well, let me tell it to you again. Thank you." I don't think I can thank you enough. You've done so much.

"Sanae-chan, you're crying." I am? I am. Stop. Please Stop. Why won't it stop? I already know I can't stop him from leaving, so why won't it stop? "Sanae-chan?" No! No. Please. He's right there in front of me now. Please, no.

"It's fine. I'm fine!" It's not stopping. I wipe my tears away over and over again but more keep coming. I'm becoming a mess. I promised myself I wouldn't cry today, but… but…!

"Sorry." He whispered to me in his sweetest tone of voice. Right now I was in a place that I dreamed of, yearned for, so much ever since I realized my own feelings. Right now, Minato held me in his embrace. It was strong, nothing like his build would suggest. It was warm, in contrast to his usually cold look. However, most important to me was that it was me who was being held in these arms, and no one else. For me, this was a heaven. I could wish for nothing better. I couldn't have wanted anything more even if I tried. Oh no. I was holding in so much but now… now… I can't-

"Awwwwaaaaaahhhhhh! Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" A flood. A flood now raged. Everything I was holding back, all that I wanted to hide- "Why do you have to go? Why do you have to leave?" me. I wailed all of my heart into his chest. I knew he wouldn't stay, I couldn't ask him too. All he could say to me, each time warmer and warmer was-

"I'm sorry." Every time I asked him why. After all the crying, the wailing and the questions, he and I sat down.

"I'm sorry. Your shirt's a mess now."

"It's fine."

"Still concise, even now I see." He still is the same. So mellow, so much stride. I looked at the horizon over the city, the view he and I shared countless times; this final time. "This small city-" he turned towards me in his attentive manner, just as he always does, "I used to not think much of it. The adults always treated me with respect and reverence. Those my age always thought of me as weird and different. But they all did the same thing regardless: kept me at a distance. Because of that, I came to be lonely, and that loneliness came to be anger. Anger turned into resent. Resent for everyone who I thought was beneath me, resent for the shrine that I had no choice being a part of but couldn't stand to lose," I took a deep breath and continued "And finally, resent for myself for being different. Then, there was you. You just came barging into my life. You intruded in every aspect."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, because… because…" I can't say it.

"Because what?"

"Just because, okay!?" He and I sat there on the roof. We reminisced about the year, our year; our precious year. We talked about everything that had transpired between us and before I knew it, the sun had already nearly set. Our last day was about to end.

"Sanae-chan, I'll walk you home." He got up, dusted his pants and stretched out his hand. Just like he always does. This time however-

"Thanks." I got up on my own. He looked a little surprised. When the year started, and well into it, I couldn't tell any of his expressions apart, but now it seems so easy to read his once unreadable face. I walked to the roof exit and consequently to the gate of the school. The halls had been abandoned after a while. Everyone had already gone home after the ceremony. Silence and footsteps were all that lined our journey to the outside. We now stood in front of the gate, now purple thanks to the sun having nearly set. "Minato?" This is so embarrassing, but it's now or never.

"Yes? Sanae-chan?" I walked up to him. I will leave him with this.

_*Chu*_ My lips were now touching his. It was my first time, but I felt that I needed to do this. I held it only for a short time however.

"Thank you and good-bye!" I used the final form of the word good-bye. I turned around and ran. I ran as fast as I could until he was out of sight by which then I began to fly. The feeling of his lips on mine still lingering and only getting stronger with passage of time. In no time at all I made it back to the shrine but turned to look back at the direction that the school was in. The place around me was empty. I feel ashamed that it is here that I can say this and not in front of you but-

"Minato, Thank you. I know you can't hear me, but thank you. Thanks to you, I found a way to help my shrine; you saved me when I needed help the most. You were my first friend, and the only one to not judge me like everyone else did. You mean so much to me and have done so much for me." I wiped the last tears that were still on my face. "I promise you that the next time we meet, the shrine will be the best one you'll ever see. I promise to see you again, so please wait until that day." I breathed in and out trying to calm my still excited heart.

I turned around to find, standing at the door. My gods, my parents; they were smiling; they were smiling smiles of understanding and Motherliness.

"Welcome home Sanae."

"Welcome back Sanae-chan." They said one after the other.

"I'm back." It was the best thing to say. "I'll be in my room."

"Take your time." Thank you, Suwako-sama. I marched to my room in a sluggish, tired manner. I was exhausted but I still had something I had to do. Opening up my wardrobe, I changed out of my school uniform and into my shrine maiden uniform. Today I finish my longest ritual. Although I am the Deified Human of the Wind, my true powers lie over something else: miracles. With them I can make anything happen. It just depends on the cast time. A miracle to keep him here, however, would have taken too long, He would have left long before I would have even gotten half way through. Instead I decided to bestow upon him another miracle: simple good fortune. Simple as it was, I decided to increase the cast time to amplify the effects. I grabbed the gift he gift he gave me, the RX-78-2, and preformed the same thing I had done since the day we had our fight. As soon as I finished up all the things I needed to do to finally complete the ritual after so long, I flopped onto the bed. If I had to make one more confession today, then I suppose that I had to admit I sort of added one other effect: to be together again soon.

**Break**

"Minato, it's late August now. You're probably enjoying your second semester at… Gekkoukan High I think? I have something I need to tell you. Despite our best efforts, the shrine continues to lose followers. It isn't you fault. Things were looking great when you first left, but then something happened that neither of us could stop: Apathy syndrome. It hit the town hard and because of its effects and the fact that there was nothing we could do about it, people lost faith until it became the situation it is now. Those hit with it couldn't even give faith and those who were related to the victims tried to plea for help but went unanswered. There was nothing that could be done. Don't worry though; My family is going to be fine. Today we'll be leaving to a special place where the shrine will flourish and everything will be okay. Kanako-sama and Suwako-sama will temporarily lose all faith and power, but it's a gamble that has potential and can save the shrine. I just wanted to say something before we left. I miss you, a lot."

RX-78-2 simply responded in silence. Whenever I feel lonely, I talk to it and pretend like it's you. It only talks a little less than you do after all.

"I just want you to know that even though we'll be even farther away from each other, worlds apart for that matter, I'm going to keep my promises to you, no matter what. I don't know when but definitely someday. So can you still wait for me?"

"Sanae, are you ready to leave?"

"Yes Kanako-sama." I turned back to my model robot. "Minato, I… will save my words for when we meet again." I placed the model in the box and packed it up. I walked outside to find Kanako-sama and Suwako-sama both ready to leave. Kanako-sama was the one who proposed this plan and would use what little faith she still had to transport this shrine into Gensokyo.

"Okay! Let's get going!" Suwako-sama was as cheerful as always.

"Do you have everything packed up Sanae?"

"Yes Kanako-sama."

"Then without further ado give me time to concentrate." Kanako-sama's power filled the area and I could feel us being lifted from here in a way. I looked up at the sky one last time. Even now, or perhaps fittingly now, I can't help but think of you, the only thing I wish I didn't have to leave behind. To nobody, and in the softest voice I could muster, I whispered "Minato, when we meet next time. I'll be your goddess. I will be the best one you'll ever have, and you better be ready. "

* * *

Author's notes: Well I wanted to try something different with these two chapters. I wanted to try and write from a different perspective than the one I already was writing in (i.e. From Minato's to Sanae's) as well as have a bit of a genre shift. I hope I was able to make the two of them different enough as well as actually write it well. Regardless, the perspective will be switching back to Minato's after this chapter and will stay that way for a while. If you found this to be annoying reading it from Sanae's perspective, tell me why so I can improve next time. If you liked it, still tell me anything you thought needs improvement in any area. Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6: First Conflict

**Disclaimer: Shin Megami Tensei: Persona belongs to ATLUS. Touhou Project belongs to Zun. I have no ownership of the copyrights of either series in any way.**

* * *

Chapter 6: First Conflict

I can't believe it. It is Sanae. I haven't seen her since… well I haven't seen her in a long time. She was almost the exact same as she was when we first met. Her hair is longer than I remember it being, but then again it has been at least a year. Looking at her in full, she wore her shrine maiden uniform which had a few alterations from the standard one that most would find in other shrines. For one thing, the primary colors were blue and white as opposed to the traditional red and white color scheme. The blue portions also seemed to be made of a material that looked like silk. The sleeves of the outfit were detached from the torso portion, and as such, left her armpits, as well as her sarashi, visible. It seems her hair wasn't the onl- I'm going to stop that train of thought there. Lastly her pleated skirt was shorter than is normal for this kind of attire. Right now she was looking at me with a face of surprise, not that I could blame her. I bet I had the same look.

During those last few days where I made my goodbyes to all my friends, she was the only one I couldn't reach. I tried to get in a few calls to the area to ask for her number or something, but in the end, I never did get a chance to contact her before fully becoming the seal. I don't even know why I had so much trouble. For some reason, every time I tired, they would always tell me that she was just not there anymore as well as asking what in the world I was talking about as if I were crazy. I wanted to see her at least once more; at least talk to her. She was my first real friend, and I was never able to tell her what was happening, or even say goodbye. It's honestly the only thing I regretted, besides that other one thing. At least now I know: this is where she was. How fitting, given her power of flight…is that all she has?

"M-Minato-k-"

"MINATO-KUN!" Whatever Sanae was about to say, it was drowned out by a certain ghost princess. Turning around, I could see Yuyuko was waving at me from afar, coaxing me to come to her for whatever reason she may have. I waved at her and turned my head back to find that Sanae and her parents had already left to their own devices amongst the crowd. Damn. I was hoping to talk to Sanae after all this time, even apologize. Wait, she doesn't know I'm the seal yet. So do I really need to? Yes. I need to at some point. I decided that, that could wait however. I began to walk without having fully turned my body around when suddenly-

"Oomph!"

"Aaah!" I crashed into someone. "Hey watch where you're goin'."

"Sorry, I wasn't looking." I really should have turned all the way around.

"Meh." The girl shrugged. "No harm, no foul." I stood up first and threw my hand out to help her up. "Thanks, ze!"…ze? Well anyways, she grabbed my hand by the wrist and pulled herself up in a boisterous manner. Now that she stood tall, staring at me, I was able to get a good look at her. If I could sum her up in a two word phrase, it would be this: cute witch.

The girl's most noticeable, and literally biggest, feature was her classic witch's hat which fit perfectly on her head. It only deviated slightly from the traditional image by having a huge white ribbon tied around it just above the really wide brim. This hat sat upon a mop of golden, waist length hair. Messy and a bit unkempt, the only part that wasn't so was the small braid on the side of her face which was tied in a ribbon at the end. The hair framed a cocky, tomboyish face that held a set of wide piercing eyes and an even wider, cockier, smile below them. The face practically screamed confidence. She wore a white shirt for the spring season with a black sleeveless top that had 4 gold buttons above said shirt. Her skirt was long and black, but she curiously wore a white apron above that; weird combination.

"I've never seen you before. What's your name?" Her smile cracked even wider now, revealing a set of white teeth.

"Minato Arisato. What's yours?" No need to be rude at a time like this.

"Ah! Right! It's Marisa, Marisa Kirisame. Just call me Marisa though since Kirisame is a bit of a mouthful." Marisa Kirisame? Where have I heard that before? Marisa then began to size me up, first by looking at my clothes, and then my face before suddenly, her eyes flicked to the side, focusing on something to my right, behind me.

"Marisa! There you are. I was wondering where you were. What are you doing over here near the exit? Don't tell me you of all people are leaving early? Oh! Is this another scheme to steal things while the owners are away? " Approaching us from the direction Marisa was looking at was a different shrine maiden that was not Sanae. Her outfit was more traditional and sported the red-white scheme as opposed to Sanae's blue and white. Weird; she also has the detached sleeves and exposed sarashi …Sanae is bigger. Her hair was done up in a ponytail which was tied using a red ribbon that had a white trim. It was quite fluffy looking.

"Hey! It's only borrowing 'till I die. Besides, as I told you, they'll be around longer than I'll be so what's the harm? But that's not important right now. What is important is that take a look at this guy, ze!" I'm going to assume that the 'ze' is an endearing character trait. Also, I think that that is still called stealing in a sense. "This here is Minato Arisato." Marisa went ahead to introduce me to…to…

"Sure, whatever." Wow, rough is what I would call that response.

"I didn't catch your name." I should get common courtesies out of the way. That and never be rude to a girl. It always ends badly otherwise; no exception.

"Reimu Hakurei, a shrine maiden of the Hakurei shrine." Reimu? Oh wait! Reimu and Marisa! Now I remember who they are.

"Reimu, you're the only shrine maiden at the Hakurei shrine." Marisa stated in deadpan. So it is them.

"Quiet, you." Reimu, at first, was looking at me with an almost, absent mindedness. From what I can see, it seems that she doesn't really care all that much that I'm here. Then again, in her eyes I probably look like just some shmuck that wandered in. But, in a split second, her focus then all of a sudden intensified. She then began to look at me much in the same way Marisa did just a moment ago. "You're from the outside, aren't you?"

"Does Yukari-san really bring in outsiders that often?", at least enough for Reimu to recognize me as one. That's the only reason I can think of for Reimu being able to single me out like that so easily.

"See! I told you this was important." Marisa spouted proudly like she just was proven right or something.

"So it was the old hag…" Her serious demeanor was now replaced by one of exasperation. "Look, can you come back tomorrow? I'll lead you back outside then okay? Just go back to wherever you're staying and meet me in the afternoon, or something." She said in a dismissive and tired tone. Reimu then looked like she was about to go back to the party when suddenly-

"Oh but that will not do. I certainly cannot allow that to happen."

"Yukari!"

"Yukari-san!" It's like she popped out of nowhere. She probably did, getting the drop on both Reimu and I. Marisa just seemed to take it in stride. Reimu then quickly regained her composure, assuming her more serious persona, not that kind, and focused her attention on the border youkai.

"What's it to you if I bring him to back to the outside world? You've never stopped me before, so why now?" Reimu placed herself between me and Yukari, holding out her arms in a manner which looked like she was protecting me from the youkai. Yukari simply looked at us, amused at the situation, while Marisa was just sitting out on the whole affair, watching events unfold like a movie goer. I looked around and noticed that quite a few of the other people at this party were also beginning to shift their attention to the squabble that was bound to happen. I looked back at Yukari just in time to see her fall into one of her gaps. Right as the gap closed up, _*glomp*_ Yukari grabbed me from behind in a big hug… and though I can't see it, I assume she's doing it while hanging upside down from a gap, thus placing her face at my lower back. How does gravity work in those things again?

"You know Mina-chan, that's not very nice, you know? You're breaking my heart. A relationship as deep, meaningful, as destined as ours and you're already breaking it off; cruel, just too cruel." Mina-chan? Are you kidding me? Anyways, completely ignoring the now very pissed off Reimu, she began speaking to me with words that may have sounded sweet… had that not been said with the tone of a sadist and from one of the biggest trolls I have ever met in my life. Seriously though, Mina-chan? Really? No, Really? No, just no.

As Reimu began to really steam, and Marisa looked like she was about to burst out into laughter, I could see that many of the party goers, in fact nearly all of them, had begun to turn their attention towards the little situation that I could not imagine getting any worse than it was now. I really don't think it could. All of the onlookers held faces and curiosity and wonderment. The only exceptions that I could see were Yuyuko, who was still eating (I have to request a rematch at some point) and Sanae and Youmu who shared an expression of… hate, or is it discontent? Well either way the expressions they had on their faces were negative ones.

"OKAY, THAT'S IT! I am not handing a human over to any of whatever plans you have." Reimu then pulled me out of Yukari's hug… and tried to swat at her with her gohei. Yukari just went back into the gap and reappeared in front of me, standing this time.

"Hoho! A fair gesture my dear Reimu, but a needless one." Yukari said in a noblewomen's voice.

"What are you going on about now?" Reimu asked after having regained her balance from missing her swing.

"As I just said: A needless gesture." She said as a hand wave.

"And I'm asking you to explain it." Reimu was getting angrier and angrier by the second, the grip on her gohei tightening in proportion.

"Hmmmm…" I didn't like the sound of that hum. "Minato Arisato-" She was projecting her voice so that everyone could hear her. If they couldn't hear her then, they could now. "- is an existence, whose survival is paramount to the continuance of all living creatures, directly or indirectly. As such, his well-being might even be more important than yours, dearie." Yukari's fox grin popped up somewhere in the middle there. More importantly however-

"What are you doing!? Isn't this, I don't know, say, counterproductive to keeping an eye on me! Announcing this for the world to behold!? Don't you think it's better for me to be a bit more obscure than this?" I yelled whispered at her. This situation was beginning to get out of hand. I looked around to see that the atmosphere was getting tenser and tenser by the moment. One girl I noticed was checking, what I think is, a hand mirror. This isn't the time for that!

"But I thought you would like everyone, all the most prestigious personalities of Gensokyo, who gather here at the Hakurei flower viewings, to know that you, Minato Arisato, are the strongest." Okay that was too weirdly phrased to be just a slip up. And also this is getting worse. I have to stop this from getting any farther. I need to tell her to stop.

"I at no point said that I wan-"

"HE'S NOT THE STRONGEST! EYE AM!" huh? I was interrupted by what sounded like a little girl… younger than most the ones here that is. I turned away from Yukari to see who the source of that shout was. When I finally turned to about where it should have come from, there, standing out from the crowd, hovered a little girl, one of the fairies I saw playing tag earlier.

She had blue hair topped with a blue bow. Equally blue eyes stared confidently at me but also emptily at the same time somehow. She held her arms crossed over her chest and wore a blue dress that was simple in design and had white trims over some parts. Behind her were six wings that flapped in timed rhythm to keep the fairy flying. All in all, fairies apparently just look like little children; normal sized children.

"Eye, Cirno the Ice Fairy of the Lake, challenge you to a Spell card duel!" She yelled. A what? Cards? "Do you accept my challenge of war!?" Wow what a ham.

"What are you doing? Actually, who are you? What do you mean duel and what did I do to you?" Seriously, I don't normally say this, but this girl… I don't get her. She's… it's like she's… stupid. She comes out of nowhere, asks for something ridiculous, and calls it a war. I… forget it.

"Oh this is quite serendipitous." She said to no one in particular before turning to the fairy and continuing with, "Minato will accept your challenge, fairy." I what?

"I never said that." I was trying to keep my voice down and calm. Man, was I trying. "First of all, I don't even know anything about these duels. Second, I don't think a duel is one of the first things I should be doing, let alone at a party. Lastly, are you trying to get me killed!?" Dammit, still blew it at the last sentence.

"Oh don't worry about a thing. It's all quite simple. Here are the rules. The use of one's full abilities is not allowed. The number of spell cards that can be used is announced beforehand as is the hit count in some cases. For hits, they have to be clean ones that would actually inflict damage and can be on any part of your body. If all your spell cards are defeated, or out lasted, you can still fight for some time afterwards, but you will most likely lose anyways. Attacks relying on physical strength are not to be repeated, unless otherwise stated. Also, there is no killing. " Hey, has anybody else ever wondered what it would be like to squeeze-dry a wet rag in space?

_*Whack*_ "Ow!" I think Yukari just hit me with her fan…where did she get that?

"Are you paying attention? This is important."

"I am. Continue please." I was.

"Really? Because I can see sleep starting to take over." Oh crap, really? "Well in any case, those were the rules in a nut shell. There have been changes since its initial draft, a few rules I left out, and there are custom rules every now and then, but what I have told you is most of what you need to know."

"HEY! WHAT'S THE HOLD UP!?" Both Yukari and I turned to the fairy. Marisa and Reimu were discussing something between the two of them having lost interest in what Yukari and I were talking about. Cirno, I think that's what she said her name was, was getting a great deal impatient.

"We're just about ready. Is three spell cards, 99 second time limit, and three hits fine with you?"

"No condition can hinder me!" the little fairy boasted.

"Excellent." Yukari said to herself.

"Yeah that's sort of great and all, but I don't have spell cards to begin with, so I think I'll sit this one out." I can't exactly duel without cards, children or otherwise. "

"No problem, I'll just lend you one of mine."

"That doesn't equal three." It equals one.

"Reimu, Marisa!" Marisa and Reimu were knocked out of their conversation and locked on to Yukari. "Would you kindly lend Minato here once spell card each?" Oh crap, that equals three. The two looked back at each other for a second before Marisa just shrugged and Reimu let out a big sigh.

"Fine, but I'm only doing this because there isn't really a way out of this for him." Reimu then began to dig through her clothes to find whatever it was she was finding.

"Sure, why not. I'm interested to see what this guy's got that's got you so hot Yukari." What a way to put it Marisa.

"Great, here Minato. It's one of my favorites, so treat it nicely." She handed me a card that had a number of colorful circles on it, a lot of colorful circles. I looked on the back to find a text that said, Bounded Field 'Boundary of Life and Death. ' I guess that's its name.

"Here you go."

"Don't break it." Now Marisa and Reimu were giving me their cards. I really am going to have to do this aren't I? Oh well, might as well do it since it is non-lethal after all. After grabbing their cards, I could see that Reimu's was called Divine Spirit 'Fantasy Seal' and sported an assortment of colorful orbs. It had less than Yukari's though. Marisa's was Love sign 'Master Spark'. It looked like a giant rainbow laser beam. I have to admit, that one looked kind of cool, but… 'Love sign'?

"Is there any way I can back out of this?" I don't want to fight if I don't have to. Wasting energy and time is liable to get you reaped: usually in about ten minutes.

"Normally you can back out, but this is Cirno we're talking about and she isn't going to be leaving any time soon." Reimu said while looking at me with a disposition of resignation.

"And what is this about Cirno?"

"What she means is that the best way to deal with fairies is a good danmaku to the face. The way to get them to leave you alone is to shoot 'em black and burned. They're too stupid to understand otherwise." Marisa explained.

"That really doesn't make me feel that great." In fact that makes me feel sort of sick, the idea of unmitigated, wanton destruction upon someone who doesn't look older than Ken. "But I really don't have a choice, do I?" I really have to do this don't I?

"Bingo, ze!" Guess that's Marisa's version of really.

"_*Sigh*_Okay so how do I use these?" I haven't gotten that memo yet. I think that memo is pretty important if I'm going to be doing this. With no way out, only thing left is diving in.

"Just shout the name. Since you aren't the originator of the cards, just hold them up in the direction you want them to go. The card will do the rest." Reimu was the one to explain before suddenly saying, "I'll prepare to referee." She then just went over to the middle between me and Cirno, who was being pretty quiet so far. I then turned back to Yukari who seemed like she had something she wanted to say to me.

"Alright Minato, no more prattling; It's almost time to start." Her expression then changed to a more caring tone, the same as the one she had when she was offering me my freedom. "And don't worry. I told you that I wouldn't let you come to harm, and I meant every word of it. Don't hesitate, and show them who you _truly_ are." She then gave me what was perhaps one of her few genuine smiles. Damn it. I hate when she uses that tone of voice, and face. I looked to see that Marisa was quite… flabbergasted… at hearing, and seeing Yukari's tone and expression. I'm going to assume that Yukari rarely sounds, or looks like what she just pulled off. What is with me and women named Yukari? I turned to the fairy, shedding off whatever doubts I had, since having doubts in one's tactics will get you killed. I guess it's now or never.

"HEY! I'M READY NOW!" I shouted at her. The fairy snapped out of whatever stupor she was in.

"Huh? Who are you?" Okay that is just ridiculous.

"I'm the guy who you challenged to a duel!?" I shouted back. I wish we weren't so far apart, so that I wouldn't have to yell.

"Huh? Oh right! So when can we start?" I think she genuinely forgot. Damn. I could have left just now and avoided a pointless waste of time. Still, I'm actually getting excited, and I am not going to back out now. Once I saw that Cirno was at the ready and… hovering tall, I turned to Reimu and gave her a signal to start. Nodding back, her expression stiffened.

"THREE HITS! THREE CARDS! 99 SECOND TIME LIMIT!" Isn't that a bit bare bones and boring for an announcement? "3, 2, 1, AND BEGIN!" Here goes nothing.

"Freeze Like English Beef!" Cirno was the first to move. She formed several icicles in a cluster and launched them at me in bulk, and as soon as one cluster was fired, she made another. I'll be honest here, I'm sort of disappointed. For most other normal people, they probably would have frozen… under the pressure and would have just stood in place to get hit. Months of fighting for my life however have made this seem, quaint. I moved to my sides about as fast as Cirno kept throwing the icicles. This is almost too eas-

_*Pichun!* _"FIRST HIT!"

"What? Where did I get hit?" I said to myself in a slight panic. I checked my body and noticed that my hand was in slight pain. Damn, so even that counts as a hit? Normally, that wouldn't be anything in Tartarus. Crap. This is bad. It's only just started, and I'm down one to nothing.

"Hah! Got you!" Cocky little thing isn't she? Then again I was the cocky one. You'd think that months of getting my ass nearly handed to me on a regular basis in a tower of death would keep me humble. I have to take this more seriously. What are my options? I looked at the three cards that I was holding; might as well. I held up one of the cards. This better work or else I'm screwed.

"Boundary of Life and Death!" I shouted out the name of Yukari's card. Once I did, the card began to glow and intensify over time. Once the glow reached a peak, in a mere second, bullets of energy began to spew forth in a circular pattern.

"Easy!" The fairy shouted in full confidence as she flew and weaved between the bullets. Damn it. They're missing.

"Woah!" I yelped in surprise when all of a sudden, another set of bullets bigger than the first layered itself on top of the preexisting set. Then another set, this time being big circular red orbs, then another layer of bullets, then another set of yellow orbs, then blue, then more, then more, then more… holy crap.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" My opponent seemed to share my sentiments. Bullets, orbs of energy, big red ones, and medium blue ones, small arrow like ones, big white ones; every which way these bullets flew out to try and hit the now desperate fairy. It was a literal curtain of death that rained non-stop on the poor girl. Unfortunately I'd say you'd have an easier time trying to dodge water molecules in the ocean.

_*Pichun!* _"First Hit" Reimu yelled, as the fairy was hit just in time for the card to run its course. She was pretty good for dodging it almost the whole way through. Still dazed from the hit, she floated in the air just above the ground for a few moments before shaking herself and righting her posture. Glaring at me she then opened her mouth.

"Grr! I'm not done yet!" She snarled at me. She had two more hits left. It was one for one. Still, better write it off as luck for now. I had no idea what that card was going to do, but if the two other cards are anything like that, then I might stand a good chance. "Icicle Fall ~easy~!" Okay her first card. Icicles began to form and fan out to her sides before flying towards me. All of them one by one were closing in and fast.

Dammit. This is nothing like getting hit with just a bufudyne. That was one spell. This however was something else. Like my card, there were many bullets (of ice) being fired at me, though not as many. There has to be an opening, like how she dodged my card. Where is it? I can't see it. There are too many every which way. I can't see a way out of this. Looks like this is it.

"In front of her!" Huh? Sanae? For a moment I thought I heard Sanae yell 'in front of her', but what could that… wait. There!

"Huh!?" went the surprise fairy as I ran up to her, slipping past the icicles, until I stood right in front of her. The icicles may have formed and fanned out but they were angled in a way that left a huge, glaring opening: right in front of her. The fairy began to panic as I wound up my fist to get in my second shot. However, before I could, Cirno flew away in a heartbeat high into the air, ending her card in the process. "Hey! What are you? Stupid? Who runs into it like that?" She asked me.

"Aren't you the idiot for leaving that there?" Something like that would leave you to be shadow fodder.

"EYE'M! NOT! STUPID!" she matched her tantrum with an equally furious set of ice shots, one after the other, though nowhere near as harrowing as her card. The girl truly lived up to her title as Ice Fairy. As it was, the volleys she was unleashing now, I could easily dodge, as they were wild and unfocused. I could dodge these for some time. However, there is one glaring problem. I can dodge all these bullets, but I have no way of counterattacking. Unlike before when she was hovering just a couple of feet off the ground, she was now several dozens of meters in the air. "Hah! Can't get me!"

Wish she wasn't right. I have no reliable way of ending this. I don't know what these other two cards are going to do and I can't make bullets like she can. I can't keep this up forever. Even with Orpheus' Agility being at the limit, I don't exactly have super human stamina. Even I still could get tired if enough time has passed. Come on, I need a lucky break…huh?

As my gaze followed another icicle to in front of my face, I saw at the ground beneath Cirno, a glimpse of something… something I've seen before. It was a dark hole with ribbons tied at its ends. Where have I… It was a gap! But what was it doing there? As I dodged yet another volley of icicles, a phrase that was just said to me popped in my head.

'I told you that I wouldn't let you come to harm, and I meant every word of it. Don't hesitate, and show them who you _truly_ are.'

I looked back at Cirno who was preparing more and more icicles to launch at me. I can't keep doing this. I need a game changer, and whatever was in that gap, she wanted me to find. Fine. I'll go.

"ARRAH! That's it! ICICLE FALL~" Perfect. "Normal~!" Huh? Normal? Dammit, I don't have time to figure out what that could mean. Once she shouted the name, the exact same curtain of ice bullets began to home in on me like last time. I decided to just run for the gap that was beneath the ice fairy. As I got closer and closer, icicles hit the ground mere decimeters behind me. The sound of shattering ice and the cold that followed were closing in. Any stop for rest would result in taking a hit. Almost there, I thought as I reached my hand out to grab whatever was inside the gap. As soon as I reached it-

"Gotcha!" I looked up to see Cirno right above me and 5 orbs of energy making their way towards me.

"Crap!" My hand was still in the gap. I can't get out the way in time.

_*Pichun!*_"Second Hit!"

"Hah! Who's the idiot now?" Taunted the Ice fairy who was sounding very confident again. I'd wager that all she could see, and all anyone could see, was the dust kicked up by the shots that didn't hit me. All they would be able to perceive from me would be my voice.

"I'll admit, you got me. That was a pretty good surprise." I huffed out, a bit ragged from the hit.

"Yeah! It was really good!" Cirno said in a manner unbefitting a battlefield.

"I've only got one hit left and not many options to use." My mind then flashed to a scene that took place in a velvet elevator once.

'Nothing is outside the realm of possibility for you now.' Well if that's the case… perhaps I can force it. I hardened my grip around Yukari's gift. That damn woman couldn't give this to me sooner? Oh well. [Change] It's time to get started.

The dust was beginning to settle down, visibility for both inside the cloud, and out was returning to normal. As it did, my form was slowly revealed bit by bit. Once all the dust had settled, all of them could see me… holding a 'gun' to my own head. As realization began to fall upon the audience, I could see that most of them were curious, having most likely never seen a gun before. Some seemed to blanch however at my image, of which included a bunny girl. I then caught a glimpse of one person's reaction, Sanae's. She looked surprised, unnerved and frightened; enough so to be completely stuck in place… sorry Sanae. I refocused my attention on my opponent. I could see that Cirno would be counted among the ones who don't know what a gun is.

"Eye don't know what that is, but it's not going to help!" She declared indignantly.

"Well then let's see just how much help it is then." I made my reply. I began to feel a cold sensation running through me. A dread of death began to fill me as it did many hundreds, thousands of times before. This feeling only meant one thing. Time seemed to stand still and even Cirno was quiet. In response to this, my voice slipped three syllables out

"Per…so…na…" _*BANG*_The gunshot echoed throughout the shrine. The force of the shot caused my head to snap away from the muzzle. On the other side of my head, a ghostly flame erupted to the sound of broken glass, which matched the flames that sprouted at me feet.

These sights however, were trivial compared to what everyone was staring at now. Behind me, the persona, Metatron, sprang forth from my soul and manifested itself in an unearthly glow. Metatron: the voice of god. His Image was that of an angel but his body was mechanical; robotic. My opponent seemed to be bedazzled by the sight. Now's my chance to strike.

"Fantasy Seal!" I held the card out to fire off a series of bright rainbow spheres that careened towards Cirno. The fairy quickly whipped herself out of her wonderment to fly in a panicked state away from the orbs. Now one more… "Agidyne!" I commanded Metatron to fire an intense explosion of flame at the now distracted Ice fairy. Even if it only grazed her, the intense heat would still cripple her. I thought that even if one of the attacks missed, I'd still hit with the other. I didn't expect what happened next.

Still holding Fantasy Seal's card in my hand, the paper card began to glow even brighter than it had when I first activated it. It was bright enough that it was blinding. Metatron at that moment fired off the Agidyne that he was preparing. Instead of just making an explosion at Cirno's location like I thought it would, the spell manifested itself around the orbs that were still flying and engulfed them in flames. Now the Giant orbs of light were big meteors of fire. They were now flying faster than before and exuded an intense heat that could be felt even here on the ground, several dozens of meters away from the orbs themselves. Ice Fairy extra crispy, coming right up.

The fairy now was terribly frightened by what I could only imagine would be a nightmare for her. Unfortunately for her, she couldn't keep pace with the approaching attack and-

_*Pichun!*_ "Second Hit!" –yeah. The girl fell to the ground looking like a burned charcoal and was trying to right herself after having fallen on her face. The spell card duels make all of these attacks non-lethal, but that still had to hurt. As she was getting up, I looked to see that the card's lumens had fallen back to normal levels. I saw that the image of the card had changed somewhat. Before, the card had several glowing orbs of ambiguous light, but now the orbs were unmistakably made of fire, but still rainbow colored. At the top, the name now read-

"Fantasy Agidyne…" I said to myself.

"Arrah! I'm not finished yet!" I looked up to find that Cirno was back in the air, and super pissed off. "That's it! Snow sign ~ Diamond Blizzard~!" She yelled from the top of her lungs. Several icicles, the most she's generated yet, began to fall like hail in a blizzard; just as hard, just as fast.

"Sorry, but that's not going to do a thing" The icicles and bullets all fell one by one, but none were making the *pichun* sound effect. Her spell card was still going on but despite the apparent uselessness, she continued on. Before, I wasn't sure whether or not my persona's resistances were going to work here, so I tried to dodge as best I could just to be safe, but since I was able to summon Metatron, I thought it probably would work. One of the rules after all was that it had to be a clean hit that would actually do some damage. Metatron has null-ice.

Her card was still going strong however, but I'm going to use this time to think. What in the world happened just then? I first fired off the spell card and then used my persona. Next, the two seemed to fuse into one. The card then changed into a more powerful version using both the card and my persona's move. Wait… fuse… fusion raid. I don't remember being able to apply it like this, but then again, I haven't experimented with my new powers over the Universe arcana since I got here.

I looked back at Cirno, who was cutely trying her hardest to get a hit on me, but failing miserably thanks to me nullifying all of her attacks. I then turned my gaze to my last spell card. I need to hit her just one more time…. I also need to know more about what I can do. I think I have an idea. I can't use anything too powerful, but it will let me see just what might happen. Soon enough, the time limit of 99 seconds for the card was coming and just like that, all of the bullets of ice melted instantly the moment the time hit 0. Cirno was now breathing heavily from overexertion but still trying to charge up for one more attack. Now it's my turn. [Change]

"Alice!" I yelled as I fired another shot at my head. What manifested this time was a young Caucasian girl who was blonde and wore a simple purple formal dress. She is one of my deadliest personas. I soon held up my last spell card and yelled its name, "Master Spark!" after so I yelled out the attack I wanted to use, "Megido!" The card then began to glow just like the one before. This time however, I kept my eyes open to see that the card's image was morphing and the name blurring before finally the name solidified and the card changed. This is going to be good.

Alice began to form the energies that comprised the almighty spell. At the same time, the spell card absorbed said energy along with whatever else it was absorbing, which caused the already collected energy to become violent and volatile. Cirno finally managed to catch her breath, only to have it taken away again by the sight of what I was about to unleash. Almost, ready…3…2…1…FIRE!

"MEGIDO SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARK!"

"WAAH!" Cirno yelped as she saw a huge f-you laser of bluish white light and various other colors coming towards her. Problem is-

"HAH!" she dodged the laser... dammit. All that build up, only for it to miss. I was banking on this winning the duel. I won't be able to change back to Metatron before she gets another shot off, and I'm tired from not having done this in so long. Soon the laser faded from my card. There is no way I can win now. "Victory is mine!" she yelled, but before she could gloat any further, she turned around.

Behind Cirno, I saw a bright, massive sphere of bluish white light and rainbow colors. It was huge and was the size of… well it was simply ridiculous in size. The sphere seemed to hover for a few moments, but then suddenly began to fly towards Cirno. I looked down to see that my card was still glowing. That sphere in the sky was my card! When Cirno realized what was happening, she then zipped as fast as she could to get away. This meant that she flew downwards towards the ground with the orb falling behind her! That Idiot!

"OH CRAP!" I yelled, as I too realized what was happening. Everyone was in a state of panic and began to flee from the shrine; pure chaos. I couldn't get hurt by my own card right? Damn it. I can't move. I haven't done anything like this in so long that I exhausted myself in the excitement. At some point, I had lost sight of the poor fairy, because all I could see was an approaching doom. Dammit, Dammit, Dammit, Dammit, Dammit, Dammit, Dammit, Dammit! Slowly, but surely, the Megido Spark bomb fell onto the ground. My world was filled with bright, white light, and then with pitch black darkness.

**Break**

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." The phrase woke me from my unconsciousness and I could that I was inside the Velvet Room. Just as Igor had said last time, the room had changed since my last visit. The plain room that had replaced the elevator was now an open room. No, it was glass. All the walls were made of glass which was lined with velvet borders and divisions. Above was a literal blue moon which shone velvet light. It was also unusually large. To my left I could see that behind that pane of glass was an expansive plain of Japanese wilderness that seemed to stretch forever. To my right was a dark purple city, modern as could be, but looked almost, homely. Other than this, the room itself was just as furnished as before; nothing else was added.

"Do not be alarmed. You are fast asleep in the world you currently reside in… I have summoned you within your dreams. " I looked back at Igor to see that beside him, standing where Elizabeth used to stand was a man in a stewards outfit. "I have called you here to inform you that our services are ready to receive you." I am tired. "As I have said before, this room is a reflection of your destiny. As before, I will provide for you my service of fusions. My other assistant here, Theodore, will be in charge of your compendium, seeing as Elizabeth is currently preoccupied."

"I'm pleased to meet you." I nodded to Theodore in response. "As the master has said, I will be in charge of the compendium. The rules are still the same. You will need to exchange something in order to re-summon your old personas. However given your current situation, I am perfectly fine bartering trades with items along with monetary exchange. " That's good to hear. I don't think they have part time jobs with minimum wage here in Gensokyo.

"Now with that concluded. Do you have any questions?" He asked, raising an eyebrow as he did.

"I know I shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth, but why are you doing this if there is no contract?" It's been bothering me.

"Hmmmm, I suppose it is a sense of loyalty. Though regardless of the happenstance, you are still, in my eyes, a guest. Is that all?"

"Thank you, Igor." It means a lot to me to know that I still have an ally in him. That and I actually have a lot of fusions I haven't done yet.

"Well then, with that said, our business here is finished as well. How will you face your new destiny? What will you sacrifice and what will it be for? I look forward to your answers. Ah but I have kept you here for too long. So, until we meet again, farewell." As soon as he finished speaking, my consciousness returned back to darkness.

**Break**

My eyes fluttered open to find that I was lying down in a futon. The room was bright which indicated that it was still day. Slowly, I raised myself to a sitting position in order to get a better look at my surroundings. I found that the room I was in was small but cozy, though it looked unkempt and a bit shanty. There were two doors on either side of the room for some reason. After getting a feel for my surroundings, I got up and began putting on my shoes that had at some point been removed. Where was I? How did I get here? What exactly happened? Questions like these wafted themselves through my mind.

_*Clack*_ went one of the doors as it opened. Behind it was, of all people, Sanae and Youmu…and Myon.

"Um…hey?" This was a surprise.

"Minato-kun! Um…uh…you shouldn't be up so soon." Sanae told me.

"You used up a lot of your energy in that spell card duel. You should rest more." Youmu then added as she and Sanae walked up to me.

"Thanks, but I'm okay." I really did feel fine.

"W-well you shouldn't push it! Come on!" Sanae then dragged me back to the futon as Youmu lifted the covers. Once the two had placed me back in (sans shoes), Sanae said, "There, now just stay there and rest," with Youmu nodding shortly after.

"I'll go inform the others that he is awake now."

"Yes, please do." Youmu did as she said and walked out with Myon in tow, leaving only Sanae and me in the room. Youmu also took the normalcy of the situation and left awkwardness in its place. Silence just sat between Sanae and me until she finally broke the silence.

"Congratulations on winning the duel."

"Thanks, I almost forgot about it." Right it was with a fairy… Silence then returned as I didn't know how to follow up on what I said. We sat there for another moment when she then said-

"You really are Minato-kun, aren't you?" I turned towards Sanae who, while a bit downcast, held a hopeful gaze. She probably found it just as surreal as I did to find a long lost friend in a place where things that are forgotten go to.

"The one and only, Sanae-chan…" The constant bouts of silence reminded me of how our friendship was like at the beginning. Only this was more awkward if one could believe that. I guess there's nothing to do but make conversation. "So how long had I been out?"

"About four hours. Right now I think it's about 3-ish. After the duel ended, we brought you into the Hakurei shrine to rest."

"What about Cirno?"

"The fairy?"

"Yeah, is she okay?" I did blast her to kingdom come after all.

"…she is… she just ran back home as she always does when things like this happen."

"So she's fine then?"

"Yeah, though I'm surprised that you care so much about an idiot that challenged you to a fight."

"Bad habit. Messiah complex I developed at some point. It can be a real pain sometimes." It got me killed too.

_*Giggle*_ that laugh always helped to put me at ease at times. "You really are Minato-kun. You really are here. It's not a dream." Sanae now looked several times more relieved now than when I first woke up.

"I already said that."

"Yeah… so how did you get here? How long have you been in Gensokyo? Where are you staying? Is there anything you need help with? Are you doing well enough? What's been going on in the outside world?" Whoa, question overload. She then became what I called 'Hyper Sanae': rare, but there on occasion when she is particularly excited, like that time she talked about Nuclear fusion.

"I thought I was supposed to rest." I could hear a really big pang go off in Sanae's head.

"Oh! I'm sorry…" she was gloomy again. "It's just that I'm so happy to see you again… really happy. I missed you, a lot."

"I missed you too." It was a good surprise to see her again. I got to keep that promise. Probably one the only promises I made that I thought I could keep but in the end couldn't. There were other promises I made… sorry Yukari… but this one I had a lot of regrets about. Come to think of it, I can fulfill those other promises now too.

"I'm happy to hear that." You know, Sanae is a lot shyer than I remember her being… oh wait. She was now looking away from me. Even so I could feel that something was off with her. Something was bothering her.

"Are you okay?" Her face was very flushed. I began to get up to check but she then said-

"I'm fine! You don't have to get up." She then pushed me back onto the futon. Before she could get up however-

"Oh this is so adorable." Sanae and I both whipped our heads to find Yukari sitting in her gap, staring at us.

"Do you ever knock?" I need to know if you do or don't.

"Oh I heard the news of your recovery and decided to see it a little sooner than everyone else. Though, perhaps I should delay them. I don't think you would want to be interrupted here now would you?" she giggled right after. Sanae and I then looked back at each other and realized that, she was currently on top of me. She quickly snapped away from me, now redder than my armband. I guess I'll be the one to diffuse this.

"Whatever." Always works.

"Aww, do you have to be so nonchalant? I think you may have hurt Sanae's feelings."

"Whatever." Second times the charm, they always say. Though I hope I haven't.

"Hmph," she snorted in a mock hurt tone. "Well anyways, I wanted tell you how proud of you I am. You handled yourself quite nicely. In fact you surpassed all of my expectations, and more." That's quite nice of her. "Just don't let it get to your head however. That was just a fairy, the weakest of the weak when it comes to the power scale here in Gensokyo." And down plunges my self-esteem, faster than a meteor towards a neutron star.

"Thanks…oh right." I forgot something. I dug through my pockets and pulled what I was looking for out. "Here, your card, thanks for letting my use it." I began to give the card back to her before she shook her head and pushed the card back towards me.

"Keep it. Now that you're shown yourself to be apt in Spell Card Duels, you're going to be fighting many more from now on."

"Wait…what?" before I could pursue that line of thought however-

_*SLAM*_ the same door opened again, loudly. This time, Reimu, Marisa, Yuyuko, and Youmu… and Myon, were the ones to walk in.

"Well look who's up." Reimu said in a condescending tone as she directed her stare at me. As I looked into those eyes, I could tell one thing: she was pissed. For whatever reason, I couldn't tell you.

"Now, now, go easy on him. He probably doesn't even know what's going on." Yuyuko said as she tried to cool Reimu's unmistakable cold rage. Unfettered by Yuyuko, Reimu walked towards me, each step more daunting than the last. Crap… just what did I do?

"You don't know how much I want to just hit you right now." Reimu said to me in an extremely threatening voice.

"Uh… um… what did I do?" Seriously, what did I do!?

"What did you do? Heh." Damn it. That laugh makes her sound like she is going to snap. She began to walk over to the door on the other side of the room. "What you did-" She then opened the door with all her might to make it slide open instantly "- IS THAT YOU DESTROYED MY SHRINE YOU BASTARD!"

She then stepped to the side of the doors to reveal that the once pristine (ok, not really to be honest) shrine grounds were completely torn up and a massive crater the size of… the Megido Spark Bomb… was in the middle; even the gate which stood proud and tall was but two red painted stumps. I got up from the futon to walk outside and further assess the damage. Once outside, I could see that many of the trees were burned up or uprooted if they hadn't been outright destroyed. The place was also completely devoid of all wildlife like birds or rabbits which then made me realize how creepily silent it was at the moment. Once I fully took in the damage that was outside, I turned to find that the shrine's main building itself was completely wrecked and looked only like a mess of wood and stone. Hilariously enough, the only parts that still stood were a storeroom located quite a bit off, and the room I was sleeping in. I probably would have found this funny had I not been the one who caused it.

"I thought spell card duels were supposed to be non-lethal." I asked as I continued to look at the destruction I apparently caused.

"Yeah! It is. It's just that you can still blow stuff up. Trust me. I should know, ze." Marisa was the one to answer my question. Okay, so it won't kill, but it will still cause massive amounts of property damage. As I continued to look at just how desolate the place had become, Reimu spoke again, this time a little calmer.

"Yukari, Yuyuko, and I have come to an agreement." I turned back to her to hear her more clearly. "To atone for what you've done, you're going to work here in the shrine until I see fit to release you." She seems to have gotten about half of her rage out of her system.

"Um, why is it until you see fit rather than until the shrine is fixed?" I would assume I would be doing a patch job or something.

"That's my job Minato-kun." Yukari interjected. "I'm going to fix the shrine. Don't worry, it'll be ready for you to work in by tomorrow." I don't know why, but I get the feeling she planned all this. You know what? Never mind, who cares?

"Okay… so then tomorrow right? What time?" It is my fault so I guess should just accept it… even though Yukari was the one who made me duel. Just one of these days Yukari; just you wait.

"Hm? Uh… yeah. You're pretty accepting of this. I thought I'd have to beat you up or something to make you work here." Reimu said while being honestly surprised.

"I told you he'd do it without complaint." You did plan this out Yukari… and yeah I probably wouldn't be able to say no even if I tried.

"Well then, no backing out. Tomorrow you work for me!" Reimu's mood had now lightened considerably. Well I need to get on her good side since… oh right the border!

**Break**

Reimu and Yukari soon left to some other place to talk about the rebuilding of the shrine. Marisa had decided that things had pretty much settled down and decided to just go back home, while saying something about copying. Right now though, Yuyuko, Sanae, me, and Youmu… and Myon, were now standing near the gates.

"Well that was fun but I'm really tired right now, so let's just get going." Yuyuko said with a drowsy look on her face.

"Yes, Yuyuko-sama." Was Youmu's prompt reply. Before the conversation developed any further however-

"Um, Minato-kun. Can I talk to you… alone?" Sanae spoke up. I turned to see that she had an expression likened to begging. She was turned slightly away with her face towards the ground.

"Sure." I do need to talk to her. I turned to Youmu and Yuyuko. Youmu seemed to have… an almost hostile expression on her face, but that might just be me since her face still looks roughly the same as when she is calm. "Um, I'm going to talk to Sanae-chan for a moment. Can you wait for me?"

"Sure, just don't take too long. I want to go home and eat dinner soon." Yeah I want to eat dinner too. I then turned to Youmu.

"Whatever Yuyuko-sama says, I will follow." She is very loyal to Yuyuko.

"Thanks." I turned to Sanae. "Let's go."

"Alright." Sanae followed me and we found a place next to one of the trees that managed to stay intact. Both of us decided to stand under the shade. It would have been more awkward to sit. Then again it was pretty awkward anyways since all we did was stand without any talking. Just what did she want to talk about?

"So what is that you wanted to talk about?" I should just come out and ask.

"Um… uh… well…"

"Well?"

"Sorry, I just don't know where to start." I know the perfect answer.

"How about the beginning?"

"Yeah… I guess that's as good a place as any." I guess she knew too. She smiled and then continued. "I'm really glad to see you again. You always know just what to say; sometimes too well."

"Yeah."

"Succinct as always I see, but onto what I wanted to talk to you about." Her expression darkened again. Oh boy, I think I know what it is she's talking about. "During the duel… your power, I'll ask about it later, but why did you point a gun to your head?" yeah I knew it.

"Um…"

"Do you know how scared I was to see you like that? I thought you were about to commit suicide!"

"Yeah, you see… about tha-"

"Do you know what it's like to see the one you lo-… I mean, your best friend point a gun to their head? And fire it? I thought you were going to die!" So this was what was bothering her. I could answer her question, but she probably wouldn't appreciate it. I probably shouldn't tell her that I died either... not yet anyway. I should be as blunt as possible with my answer.

"I need to do that to use my powers." It's how I've always done it.

"Can't you do it some other way? It's really disturbing to see you commit mock suicide so easily like you were doing during the duel." Wait… do I really need it? Jin, Takaya, and Chidori whom I fought in the past, didn't need an evoker. Granted they were in immense pain, but they aren't of the Universe Arcana. I looked closely at Sanae to find that not just her voice, but also her face was pleading me to do it another way.

"Okay Sanae-chan, I'll try to find another way." There has to be another way. Besides that, what if I somehow lose my evoker? I need to cover that weakness.

"Thank you." She looked more relieved now. "That's all I wanted to ask… besides the obvious, but I think you need to rest first. You always needed your sleep after all." She knows me so well.

"Yeah." Insubstantial, but what else can I say.

"Um…" She proceeded. "I'll try to help you out with your shrine work when I can."

"Don't you have your own shrine to take care of? Speaking of which, how is your shrine doing?"

"It's doing very well right now. Besides, I've come to help out at the Hakurei shrine every now and then before, so this won't be any different." Weird, but okay.

"I'll look forward to working with you then." Sanae then seemed to become flustered and turned away.

"Idiot." She said all of a sudden.

"What did I say?"

"Nothing!"

"So why are you angry?"

"I'm not." She then took in a big breath. "I'm not." More silence filled the air.

"Well if that's it then I better get going." I told her as I began to walk away.

"Yeah… Minato-kun?" I turned back to her.

"What is it?"

"I'm happy we could see each other again."

"You already said that."

"I know. It's just that… I'm so happy." She smiled big and wide. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Me too."

* * *

Author's note: Well if anyone does not know who Cirno is, then I should clear up that she is an idiot; plain and simple. One gag surrounding her involves her use of the word 'atai' which means 'I' but can also mean 'eye' if written differently. Quite the Coincidence isn't it? I hope that clears up why I used 'eye' for her instead of 'I' in case you weren't familiar with that gag.

This chapter was a bit weird for me since, fun fact: I actually finished writing this chapter down by hand before I finished chapters 4 and 5, both hand written and typed. So while I was struggling to write a convincing little romance story, made all the harder since I've never had a girlfriend before… ignore that, I already was going ahead and writing the next part of Minato's story. Also there is a queen ant currently on my screen as of this writing. That is also weird. It's gone now so, I digress.

Anyways, this is the first of many battles to come for Minato. Was I able to write a decent battle? I'm going to have to write more so any advice you could give or critiques on the subject is much appreciated. Did you find anything else lacking? Tell me that too.

One other fun fact: Did you know that in the earlier Shin Megami Tensei games that the Almighty element used to be nuclear instead? At least that's what I read once. It would explain the symbol and why the 'Smart Bomb' item in P4 causes almighty damage. Now why would I tell you this?

...well…

Kogasa**: SURPRISE!**

Well, you heard Kogasa folks! Thanks for reading and don't forget to tell me of any of my literary deficiencies. See you next time. Kogasa will not be there though.

Kogasa: aww.

Bye!


	7. Chapter 7: Shrine Work (Part I)

**Disclaimer: Shin Megami Tensei: Persona belongs to ATLUS. Touhou Project belongs to Zun. I have no ownership of the copyrights of either series in any way.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Shrine Work (Part I)

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." It would seem that at some point, I was brought to the Velvet Room, but why? "Now this is quite a surprise." I saw that Igor seemed to be quite taken with something. Theodore, however, was just as calm as last time… is there someone else in here too?

"What is?" It's rare that Igor sounds so… expressive.

"It would seem that, despite your achievement of the Universe, there is still room for you to grow. This is most fascinating."

"Room to grow?" I don't get it.

"I of course mean your Social Links."

"Okay, go on." That I do get.

"I'm sure that you remember that Social Links are a representation of your bonds with others. In turn these bonds are the true source of your power."

"I know that."

"Indeed you do. Now then, Theodore, if you will be so kind as to elaborate." He then shifted his eyes towards his assistant.

"Gladly." Theodore spoke up while opening up the compendium. "As the master has just stated, Social Links are a representation of your bonds with others and manifest itself as the source of your power."

"Yeah, and?"

"What intrigues the master so is the manifestation of another bond, another Social Link to be precise. This is surprising because it has happened despite your completion of the Fool's Journey."

"Wait. I thought I completed the entire deck. I made sure to look it up, though not extensively. I completed all twenty-two Social Links, from Fool to Judgment. How can there be more, besides Aeon?"

"Indeed. Normally that is all the Arcana. However, though my master had made no mention of it, Aeon is not normally part of the standard deck, and neither is the Universe."

"What?"

"Master, I believe you are more suited to explain this." Igor simply shifted eyes back towards me and drew breath.

"The Universe Arcana is unique. You remember the moment of its creation, do you not?"

"How could I forget?" I thought the world was going to end. It almost did too.

"Then you remember me saying that I had not ever seen such a powerful Arcana before, correct?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Good. Now to continue, even though you acquired the Universe Arcana, normally, the completion of the Fool's Journey yields a different Arcana: The World."

"Wait, so what does that mean?"

"My apologies, but the full ramifications of the differences have yet to be made fully manifest to both you and me." Igor said in an apologetic tone. "But I believe that for now, it is enough that you are aware that there is something amiss about your situation so that you can further explore it yourself." The Universe is not a part of the normal Journey? Why did I get the Universe then instead of the World? Igor took another breath. Something is moving.

"Now then, the original reason I have called you here for, is to show you this." Igor extended his hand to the open compendium in Theodore's hands. In the moment immediately afterward, a shining card began to float upward from the pages and then flew towards me, stopping right in front of me.

"Go on, take it." I was prompted by Theodore. I grabbed the card gently and placed it into better viewing distance. The light then died down to reveal the image. It looked very similar to another Arcana of mine. Flames, eyes, hands, infinity; all placed on the card, but in very different positions and shapes from what I was familiar with; that, and the card was more colorful than the one I was thinking of. At the bottom of the card was a Roman numeral: I, or one.

"This looks like the Magician." In fact all the symbols are the same and so is the Number. I took my eyes off of the card to look back at Igor. "I already completed the Magician. It was one of my first Social Links. What happened to it?" Why did I get the Magician again? What happened to my Social Link with Kenji?

"Do not be alarmed. That is not the Magician. That is the Magus; similar to the Magician but intrinsically different in its own way." Igor said, trying to assuage me.

"Do you remember what we have stated about Social Links?" said Theo who butted in all of a sudden.

"They represent my bonds."

"Exactly, though your fears are not unfounded. When a Social Link is taken to its maximum as you had brought them to be, they become unbreakable, since they then come to represent a bond of true friendship. To obtain a Social Link again, even though you had already completed it, would imply that the previous bond was not a true bond to begin with, and that it is replaceable." No one could replace Kenji though. I don't want anyone to. "Such a thing would mean that the Social Link was not worth anything at all. I hope that is an adequate explanation."

"It is." I look back at the card after hearing Theodore out. Something feels off though. Not bad but, I feel as if this card is not entirely new, and that is not because of the fact that I have never seen it before. It's like I've always had it. It doesn't feel like when I first made a new Social Link. There was no rush of new power or anything of the sort, or for that matter a slow voice telling me over and over again of the Social Link's progression. No, here it feels quite the opposite, literally. It's like it's already… completed.

"I sense that you have some questions about the card in your hand. Simply close your eyes and listen to it. Your heart will tell you to whom that card corresponds to." I nod my head and do as Igor instructed.

I close my eyes and focus on the card. As I do, images begin to flood through; images of a certain year. They were all from that one great year; a year that I will never forget. All the memories that came flooding in were focused on a single person. How we met, how she smiled, her quirks, her mannerisms, her strengths, and her weaknesses; all of these formed together to become the image of my first real friend.

"Sanae-chan" I say to myself. "This card represents my bond with Sanae-chan."

"I see that the answer to your question has been found." Igor said with pleasure.

"Well I still don't know why it only chose to show up now." I was friends with Sanae before I even knew who Kenji was. If the Magus really is similar to the Magician, how come I didn't start off with an already completed Magician from Sanae? It would have been very convenient; not to disown Kenji though since he really is a great guy.

"I believe a possible explanation for this would be that this bond, while true and completed, was forged before your tenancy in the Velvet Room. Because of such, it has lain dormant until contact with the other side of the bond was made while you have access to the Velvet Room." Theodore told me. So it was only because I saw Sanae after getting into this room that I was able to rediscover this even though I technically already had it. I guess that also means that Sanae is now one of my Social Links, and was literally my first one; completed and everything.

"Alright, I guess that makes a degree of sense… So are there any other Social Links I should be aware of?" It would mean more chances to make friends. Oh right. Power would come too, but friends are the better part of the deal.

"That, I cannot say. Whether or not there are more for you to discovery will be up to you. There may in fact be one right next to you. I do look forward to it however should more come about." Right, mysterious mentor stuff again. Oh well, it will be a surprise I guess. Besides, there's no one but the four of us in here… who am I talking about? Anyways…

"Can I ask another question?" Igor simply nodded a yes. "Is it because of the Universe Arcana that I can have more Social Links?"

"Perhaps it is, or perhaps not." Awesome, I love answers like these. "Regardless, I should mention to you that there are even more fusions available than before. For that matter, I can provide my services to you now if you wish." I do need to look through the compendium.

"Let's see what you have for me then." A faint girl's voice; wonderment…

**Break**

"We're here." Huh? Who said that? My eyes flickered open to find that my head was resting upon something white and fluffy that had a neat black bow… tie…

"Youmu-san!" I jolted upwards and fell immediately backwards on my ass. "Ow…" It seems that at some point during the flight to the Hakurei Shrine, I fell asleep on top of Youmu's back. I looked up to see her holding a hand out to me, after making sure I didn't break a bone. We were apparently at the foot of the stairs to the shrine; the same place that she dropped me off yesterday for the party. "Thanks." I took hold of Youmu's outstretched hand and got up on my feet. "Sorry about falling asleep on you." I must have been quite heavy for her.

"It was not a problem. I'm used to taking care of Yuyuko-sama in such situations." Youmu said in a sort of proud way. I think I'm sort of able to understand her now. Her expression then softened as she asked me, "Are you sure you will be fine? The Hakurei miko is not someone who will ever harm humans, but she is not exactly, to put it nicely, disciplined."

"What do you mean?"

"If there is anything the miko is known for, other than her fighting ability, then it is her laziness. Greed as well, but mostly she is known for being lazy. I'll ask again. Are you sure you don't want me to help you? I can assure you that I am well versed in the art of housekeeping and can be of great help to you." She asked me the same question yesterday when we got back to Hakugyokurou. She had just as much zeal then as she had now. Well, at least as much zeal someone like her could have. Myon was… orbiting me. A bit anxiously I might add.

"I appreciate the offer Youmu-san. I really do. However don't you have to take care of Yuyuko-san?" I'm afraid of what will happen if she is left to her own devices.

"Th… that's true… I'll be here in the evening to pick you up then." She turned around slowly, preparing to return to the land of the dead. Why was she so dejected? Even Myon, having returned to floating around her, was lagging a little bit. Well either way-

"Yeah, I'll see you then; oh and Youmu-san!" She snapped her head towards me. "Thanks for the ride. I really don't have anyone to rely on other than you for this, so thanks." I smiled at her, hoping that it would cheer her up a bit, however, Youmu then quickly turned away from me. Did I do something wrong? It seems that no matter what I do, she always seems to be angry with me or something.

"Of course. Anytime you need help flying, I'll help you." She replied, back to her normal (maybe better than normal) self. Okay, so maybe she wasn't angry. At least Myon seemed very energetic. That's better. She seems happier now too if that tone of voice was of any indication. "Well then, I'll see you later today." She said, and then she was off. Only now that I was watching her did I realize she is a really fast flyer. Just how fast can she go? She just flew out of sight in only a few seconds. Damn. Selective obliviousness… what?

"Oh right; shrine work." I said as a note to myself. I turned around to look at the hill and stairs that led up the Hakurei Shrine. "That's going to be quite a walk…" I said to no one. The walk wasn't as long as I thought it was going to be. It only lasted exactly 15 minutes and 43.146666, repeating of course, seconds.

**Break **

Wow. Yukari did a pretty good job. The shrine was completely restored to the way it used to be… and was just as 'pristine'. In any case, I better find Reimu and get to work. Looking around, I saw that she was nowhere to be found. All that was around were the birds and rabbits just doing bird and rabbit things. The miko was nowhere to be seen at all.

"Now where could she be?" I asked nobody. I guess we didn't really set any formal meet up time, but she should be up at… 9:36. "Maybe inside?" I absently said. No better place to look. I need to get a broom anyways if I want to start cleaning. After meandering about, I finally managed to find the entrance to the actual housing area of the shrine. I knocked on the door.

"Hello? Reimu? I'm here!" After a few seconds, there wasn't any response. I try again. "Reimu? It's me, Minato Arisato! I'm here for work!" Again silence. Is she inside? Maybe…

"Is the door open?" It wouldn't hurt to check since I am supposed to be here. I place a hand on the handle and, _*Clack*_, the door opened without a fuss. "Hello?" Nothing. "I'm coming in…" Slowly, step by step, I made my way inside after taking my shoes off at the entrance. The place was lit only by the sunlight from outside, but that made the place have a nice homey feel to it. However, the home was about as well kept as the outside; in other words, not very well kept at all. It was really dusty and kind of murky too. It wasn't that bad though. Reimu seems to have cleaned only enough to make it livable, but not really outstandingly clean.

"Reimu?" I asked again, hoping that I could find out where she was. The first door I opened led to a sort of living room with only one table and an entrance to the outside. It had a TV too interestingly enough. The second was a bathroom. I'm surprised she has plumbing. The next few rooms afterwards were a succession of other typical rooms, including a closet that I was going to go back to, to get a broom. I stopped in front of the next room that I found. This time the door was a bit more ornate and unlike the others, had a sign that said -

"Hakurei Reimu" I read off the sign. This must be her room. I knocked a couple of times but there still was no response. "I'm coming in." I know it's rude to do this, but what could possibly go wrong?

_*Clack*_ "…" oh. That's what could go wrong. _*Clack*_ I closed the door. "At least she wasn't awake." When I opened the door just then, I saw that Reimu was completely asleep and was not fully covered by her blanket, or covered at all for that matter. Apparently, she doesn't sleep fully clothed… I'm so glad she was not awake… or is it score?

"Now where was that closet?" Still, I'm very glad she was not awake.

**Break**

It's been about twenty minutes since I started sweeping the shrine grounds. I decided to start outside since… well… a girl needs her space in the morning, is a way to put it, and I have no intention of getting in the way of that. I decided to cast a Sukukaja to speed things along, and thanks to that, I've been making nice progress with the cleaning. At the rate I was going, I was going to be finished sweeping the entire outside in about another ten minutes. You know this isn't so bad. I have my MP3 to make the work bearable, and it's nice to be using my body to do some normal things again. Life's not so bad.

"You're already here? I see you've found the broom too." Oh crap. I turned around to see Reimu… fully clothed… standing behind me in front of the donation box looking a bit pleased. Unlike yesterday though, her blackish-brownish hair was not in a ponytail, and was instead just hanging loose, though it still had the same ribbon from yesterday ribbon tied on top of it. "Say, you didn't come into my room earlier, did you?"

"No." Don't get nervous. Don't get nervous. Don't get nervous. Don't get nervous.

"I see…" And she's none the wiser. "Well…" She then walked to around where I was all the while looking down at the ground, "You're not doing too badly… in fact I'd say you're doing a good job." She said while seeming a bit surprised.

"Thanks." She isn't that bad after all.

"I think I can leave the rest to you then." She then turned back around and seemed to be going back to the shrine's main building.

"So what are you going to be doing?" What does she do exactly?

"Oh, 'shrinely' things. I'm a busy shrine maiden." Well, okay, I guess. "I'll check up on you in a bit so don't slack off you hear me?"

"Yes ma'am." I had no intention of just half-assing this anyways. She closed the door behind her while humming a little tune.

Only moments later however…

"I'm going out shopping. Look after the shrine while I'm gone." Reimu stormed out of the shine looking quite miffed.

"What are you shopping for?" Shrine maiden things?

"Snacks!" She said as a matter of fact. That's it; snacks?

"Well… okay then. Be careful."

"I'll be fine, but thanks anyway." She said with an air of confidence. She then simply seemed to float up and then away, probably to wherever she shops for that kind of stuff.

"I need to learn how to fly…" It looks so nice to be able to and all things considered, it might be possible for me to find a way to. "Well back to work." I shifted my focus back to the task at hand. I need to get on her good side so that she will be willing get me on the other side of the border, at least for a short amount of time.

**Break**

After about 10 minutes of cleaning, I finally managed to get the walkway in front of the shrine to look at least a little bit presentable. I wonder what exactly I should be doing next. Well more cleaning I suppose. Reimu hasn't come back yet so I better not clean the inside of the shrine; female privacy and all that. So I guess that leaves… the store house… and the hokora in the back.

"Well I don't have access to the store house so time to clean the hokora!" I affirmed to myself. If I don't do this on occasion I tend to forget what I'm going to be doing in the first place, especially if there isn't anyone else around to keep me on track. I made my way to the back of the shrine to find the hokora messy and uncared for, just like the rest of the shrine. Hokora are sort of like mini Shinto temples located either near the street or in the vicinity of a larger shrine. They are used to house lesser gods and the sort. I found this one earlier when I was cleaning the main path and seeing just how far the path stretched out.

As I got closer to the mini shrine, I found it to be pretty typical. A small structure shaped like a shrine made of both wood and stone that stood neatly to the side. A few decorations such as sealing rope and some offerings inside were the only things that kept it from looking entirely abandoned since the other things that were on it were leaves, branches, and webs.

"This isn't going to take too long…" though I have to be careful not to disturb whatever resident lies inside. That is if there is someone inside in the first place. Then again this is the Hakurei shrine. The deity and whoever else lies inside here has to be pretty powerful given the importance of this place… right? Well in any case, nothing will get done if all I do is stand and stare.

I walk up right up to the hokora and begin by sweeping the branches and leaves off. This is going to take longer now that I realize that I have to throw this stuff away too, huh? Where is my working music?

**Break**

There. All the branches and leaves are gone. They aren't anywhere near here and have been disposed of safely… with fire… but safely nonetheless. It's really convenient to be able to use my personas at any time now rather than just one non-existent hour of the day. Now all that's left to do is to clean the rest of the hokora, including the inside of it, and I'll be pretty much done.

Now in front of it, I looked to see that if I wanted to get to the inside, I'd have to take the rope off. Carefully, I grab the rope and begin to lift it off of the structure and then place it to the side. Suddenly then-

"FREEDOM!" What the!? A voice, a woman's, suddenly started shouting from within the hokora. I back away from the hokora, ready my stance, and place my hand on the evoker. Lost your chance at surprise whatever you are. "Reimu, Reimu, I thought that experience would have taught you not to release the seal." The voice stated, now in a refined manner. So she knows Reimu then. "Well? No response? Is that anyway to treat your resident spirit?" I remain silent but ready. Whatever is here is in for a world of hurt when it attacks. "…Seriously, Reimu. It's been how long since we last saw each other and this is how you treat me? Come on I thought we were… well not friends, but certainly better than enemies."

As she said that, a figure rose from the hokora and simply stayed in place in the space above it. What floated there was a woman, as her voice suggested, who wore a blue dress and pointy hat that was also blue and had a yellow star on it, or was it a sun? The hat looked sort of like the kind of hat you'd see wizards wear. Her eyes were closed, and in her hand was a large wand or scythe like object that had a crescent moon shape at the end of it. She held the obviously heavy object with ease and nonchalance as if she wasn't holding anything to begin with; as if it were a part of her own body. Her hair was green like Sanae's and reached all the down to… well… she didn't have legs. Instead it was a ghost tail, like Myon, except the whole… well…what is she?

"Your people skills have not improved in the slightest Reimu. We should really work… on… that." Her sentence trailed just as she opened her eyes to find that I was not Reimu. "You're not Reimu." I just thought that.

"Minato Arisato. You are?"

"Well at least you're polite enough to give me your name before asking me for mine. Better than Reimu I suppose." She took a more relaxed position now rather than the smug one she had from before. Her posture was positioned as if she was sitting on something even though there wasn't anything except air below her. "I am the (Formerly Evil) Spirit Mima; Haunter of the Hakurei Shrine." Huh? "I can see that you are impressed, as you should be." I don't get it…wait she said-

"What do you mean by formerly evil?"

"Oh, you know how youth is. Dreams of grandeur, a seeking of self, mass genocide, you know that sort of thing" I don't know that sort of thing. I'm sort of glad that I don't. "Oh come on. Don't make that sort of face." What? Are you going to say you were joking? "That's all in the past. I've gotten over such trivial things." Trivial!? "But enough about me. I'd like to know exactly who it is that foolishly released me from my seal."

"…" what exactly do I say in this situation? I'm getting a very heavy sense of danger coming from her. Well more like potential. She seems more amused than anything else and her posture is not by any stretch of the imagination ready for battle. I might be able to get the advantage if I strike now then.

"Oh? Being shy are we? How cute. Don't worry I don't plan on killing you. You aren't even worth my time to begin with." No battle then. It's better that way. "However I do applaud your caution. It shows that you have a good grasp of the kind of situation you are in. Quite a rarity for humans, at least amongst the humans I met before my last sealing. In fact I don't find that quality to be bad at all."

"Thanks… I guess."

"I'm sure you're flattered." Mima then began to look around at her surroundings, completely ignoring any potential threat that I could pose to her. It would appear that she really does think that I'm not a threat at all. "So then… do you know where Reimu is?" I guess that was who she was looking for.

"She's out shopping. I'm looking after the shrine for her while she is gone."

"Oh. Now that is quite a surprise… Are you Reimu's boyfriend then?" If I was drinking water I would have done a spectacular spit take right then.

"No, I'm not." I replied in as calm a manner as I could, though I admit I was a bit taken aback by the question and so couldn't completely contain my anxiousness.

"Oh then you're her husband." She then quickly stated jovially.

"No, I'm not." Not even close.

"Well then, are you her slave? Why else would you be working for her? She is by no means rich." Is it just me or are her titles getting worse or at the very least progressively more implausible? Wait a minute.

"Your joke isn't that funny."

"Well shoot. You got me. Still, it was quite funny to see you squirm a little. Though it was far less than I thought it would be." This seems familiar.

"So what do you want?" Her objective isn't clear in the slightest.

"Well I want to see Reimu but she isn't here so you will have to do. Though I have to admit, it's not bad messing with you. I like it in fact. I think I might just make this a regular thing."

"I'd rather not."

"*giggle**giggle* You know, I will make this a regular thing. I can't pass on the chance to mess with someone interesting like you. I haven't met any human this interesting since Reimu and my apprentice. Let me re-introduce myself. I'm Mima, a Vengeful Ghost, and I am really looking forward to playing with you, Minato Arisato."

_*CRACK*_

_Thou art I… And I am thou…_

_Thou hast established a new bond…_

_It shalt further stretch your Universe_

_Thou shalt have our blessing when thou chooses_

_To create a Persona of the Hunger Arcana…_

In the moment of the words, time was still. A card appeared with the number XI. The mysterious voice, once again, rang through my mind telling me of a new bond… but with her!?

"HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?" I turned around to find that Reimu was back from here shopping trip and was currently looking very serious. She landed behind me, which left me standing between her and the Ghost. "How did you get out?" she asked as she readied her weapons and cards.

"Good to see you too Reimu. I see that you've grown quite well, though still not too much in some areas." Mima egged her on.

"Shut up. Hold still so I can seal you back in to the hokora again." So she was the one who put Mima in there… oops. I turned around fully to get a better look at Reimu who was fully ready for battle now. I could hear Mima sighing behind me before saying-

"Oh well, it was fun while it lasted. It was nice meeting you Minato-kun, but I have to go before she seals me up again. As thanks, I'll leave you with something special." What could she mean by- _*push*_ oh. She apparently rushed at me while my back was turned to her and pushed me towards… Reimu! The Shrine maiden's face turned from dead seriousness, to surprise, and then to panic in rapid succession as our faces came closer and closer.

Luckily I was still quite a ways away so there wouldn't be a chance of… something is pulling me. It's not just the push that Mima gave, but something seems to be actively pulling me towards her! Reimu was still like a deer in head lights, at least I think that's the American saying, and simply stood there right before we were right next to each other and- _*chu*_- we accidently kissed. Reimu (unable to sustain the momentum from my fall coupled with our collective weight) and I fell to the floor, with myself landing on top of her. My eyes were shut out of instinct.

"Now don't get too cozy. If you do however, tell me all about it later. Well I'll be seeing you! Bye-Bye~!" I couldn't see it thanks to my position, but I presume that Mima has left the premises. I got up as soon as I heard her say good bye, and quickly removed myself from being on top of the Shrine maiden and simply sat on the floor.

"Sorry about that." Kisses shouldn't be given lightly, well last time I checked anyways. I opened my eyes to see that Reimu was still lying on the floor, but in a daze. "Reimu?" Nothing, she simply laid there and for a while seems almost sort of… dead. If it weren't for the breathing and the rising and falling of her chest, I could have sworn that she wasn't alive. I took a seat next to her side to get a closer look at her in case there was some damage, but soon afterwards, she moved her hands towards her lips and, in a soft voice, said something.

"Th…w…s…m…f…rs…k….s." she whispered.

"I'm sorry, can you say that again?" I could almost make it out but not quite.

"Th…w…s…m…f…rs…k….s." She said it again and I still couldn't hear it any clearer, though not any less clear either.

"I'm sorry, one more time?" Once I asked, she then sat up from her position in a lurching manner, but her head still hung low so her face was obscured by her long hair. Her arms hung loose at her sides. After about a couple of seconds, I asked, "Reimu are you okay?" Reimu then immediately turned to me and I could see that her face was completely flushed red and she clearly looked angry with what looked like tears ready to fall from her eyes. Admittedly she was pouting more than anything else.

"That was my first kiss you Jerk Ass!" And as she yelled that at me she raised her hand and- _*Smack*_

"Ouch!" Slapped me right on my cheek, though Yukari hit much harder. As I was nursing my face, I saw Reimu get up and storm out of sight past the corner. A few seconds later a - _*Slam*_ - well she closed the door in a very energetic manner. I then sighed and got up, dusting my pants as rose from the ground. "This is not going well." Not at all.

**Break**

About an hour after the incident, I was about finished up putting the hokora back into shape and had pretty much cleaned the entire outside of the shrine, save for the store house which I can't get into yet. I did however clean the outside of it. Reimu was still inside the shrine, probably venting whatever frustrations she has. This is not going to well. I need to get on Reimu's good side so she can sneak me out of the border for just a little while. If she's too pissed at me, then there goes my only plausible shot of seeing my friends on the outside again.

"This is not looking good." I told myself again for the umpteenth time. As I sighed once again, I looked up at the sky over the rest of Gensokyo to help calm my nerves. I needed to conserve my MP3 battery. As I looked however, I could see a distant figure in the sky flying towards me. As it got closer and closer, I could make out the image of a broom and a mage's hat. Taking a chance, I waved at the figure in a friendly manner. The figure returned the wave with one hand and began to speed up towards the shrine.

"Hello! Da-ze!" The figure yelled out. Only one person I know says 'ze'. And sure enough, Marisa was the one who came into view, with only a slightly different outfit from yesterday but still mostly the same. The only difference I could immediately notice was that the bow was purple instead of white today. Once she reached the shrine, she stopped in dramatic fashion, wind stirring from her landing, and she hopped off her broom and began talking to me without missing a beat. "How's it goin' Minato! Workin' hard I see."

"It's not too bad; could be worse."

"That's not a bad attitude to take it." She then took a look around at the shrine before commenting that- "The shrine don't look half bad. Hell, it looks pretty good."

"Thanks." I worked hard to make it actually pristine. She made a sideways glance at me.

"Say, when you're off the hook, want to come over to my place?" I raised an eyebrow to that statement.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Nothin', like what you're face says you're thinkin'. I just need someone to help me clean my house. I would really appreciate the extra hands." She said, with her cocky grin still strong.

"I'll think about it." How bad could it be?

"Great! I'll hold you to that. But enough small talk. Do you know where Reimu is? I don't see her out here."

"She's inside."

"Thanks. Well, keep up the good work." She then walked up to and into the shrine. All was noticeably quiet now that Marisa was gone from sight. However suddenly, moments after she went into the shrine, a muffled laugh of "Ahahahhahaha!" could be heard from inside the shrine. And only a second after that, Marisa flew out of the shrine on her broom at top speed while still laughing her ass off. I saw that Reimu had chased her out and looked somewhat exhausted. Though I wasn't too close to the door, I could see that Reimu looked like had faint tear stains on her red cheeks. Her face wasn't as red as before though.

While she looked pissed as she saw Marisa fly off, and was about ready to chase after her, she then looked down to find me standing in front of her. Her eyes widened and she seemed to flinch as she saw me. Her face then got its red color back and, she slammed the doors closed again. Oh boy. I looked up to find that Marisa was still hovering above the shrine on her broom still getting the chuckles out.

"Are you about done?" I asked her.

"Ahaha, hold haha, on hahahaha! Oh god! My sides! Ahahahaha!" She continued like that for about another ten seconds before finally regaining her composure and landing back on the ground. Her first question after ending her Hyena impression was "So, what was it like?"

"What was what like?"

"The kiss, of course! What else would I be talking about?" My working conditions?

"Not telling."

"Oh come on. Don't be such a prude. You can tell me."

"Ask Reimu."

"You know she isn't gonna say anythin'. Come on!" She prodded me. I then walked up to her and put my face closer to hers

"How about I demonstrate first-hand what it was like." I said to her in a softer, more intimate manner, though not too intimate. This ought to get her to stop. Her face flushed a bit as expected, but her cocky grin didn't waver in the slightest.

"Hey now, a girl's got to have her space." She then lightly pushed me away in a playful manner rather than in anger or spite. "But I get it. I'll stop. Don't have to tell me twice."

"I did have to tell you twice, three times actually."

"Details, details, ze." She shrugged. "Oh by the way, I'm here to give you something." She then began to dig through… her shirt to find whatever it was.

"What is it?" What would she want to give me?

"No, not that, that isn't it, not that either, Oh! Here we go!" Her face jolted as she found what she was looking for. Pulling her hand out of her shirt, she held a doll. "I was told by a friend to give you this; said she wanted you to have it." She then forcibly took my hand and placed the doll in it without hearing what I had to say. "She said that she was really impressed by what she saw yesterday and was a big fan, so she wanted you to have a present from her." Yesterday… was my first Spell Card duel.

"Um… okay…" what am I supposed to do in this situation? I feel like I just got chocolates on Valentine's day but I don't know who sent them. "What do I do with this doll?"

"She said to hang on to it. I don't know what she's doing, but it's probably best you don't go and lose it. She makes those dolls herself after all." Really? Wow. I then took a closer look at the doll in my hand. The doll was that of a little long haired blonde girl that wore a little maid's outfit and had a huge red ribbon tied to its head. It was amazingly detailed. If I didn't know it was a doll, I would have easily sworn it to be some sort of mini sized youkai like a Zashiki-Warashi or something. It looked so life like, but at the same time, it was a bit uncanny thanks to its unmoving body and expression. Still it leaned more on the cute side than anything else. The level of craftsmanship and care was almost too good to be something that was handmade, or is it because it is handmade that it looks so well done?

"Tell her I said thanks." It's not the weirdest gift I'd gotten, I've had weirder. I gently placed the doll in my inner coat pocket. For a moment, it looked almost happy to be treated nicely.

"I'll be sure to. Who knows, maybe you'll see her soon or something." Maybe… "Well I got to get going. My mushrooms are probably done boiling now. Have to use 'em when they're just right you know?"

"Um… sure." Why not? "Oh, wait a minute."

"What is it?" She asked, curious about what I had to say.

"Do you want your spell card back? I have it right here." I said as I pulled it out.

"Nah, just keep it. I can always make more of that one. Besides, it's yours now since you changed it, ze."

"Okay, if you say so."

"Well if that's it, make sure you take care of that doll, all right? Or else she's going to kill me, ze! See ya later Minato!"

"See you later Marisa-san."

"You can drop the 'san'." She said as she hopped on her broom.

"All right, Marisa." Her name is very western isn't it?

"That's more like it well, off I go!" and just like that she flew high into the sky before making a sharp turn towards the base of the hill that the shrine was situated on. And just like that I was all alo-

"I thought she would never leave." A childish voice sounded from behind me. Turning around, I saw a young looking woman that had blonde hair and a hat that had two eyes on the top. I use the word woman rather than girl, despite the voice sounding very childish, was because the person, who was kneeling behind me like a frog, was one of the mothers to my first friend. That person was Suwako Moriya. "Long time no see, Minato-chan!" she said in delight. "Oh, wait we saw each other yesterday didn't we? Oh well." Yeah it definitely was Moriya-san.

"It has been a long time, Moriya-san. I'm sorry that we didn't get to talk much yesterday when we saw each other." I should have at least said hello.

"Don't worry about it so much. We just sort of left because Kanako and I thought you would like to be alone with Sanae-chan. I'm also just happy to see a familiar face, though I'm surprised to see you of all people here." It's weird. She may sound like a child and have the disposition of one, but her word choice is like that of a grandmother's. "I should probably tell you that Sanae-chan is working overtime today and so won't be able to come over to help." Oh… I sort of forgot about that, but then again quite a few things have happened today.

"Sorry to sound rude, but what did you come here for?"

"Not much really. I just came here on a whim; thought the company would be nice." As whimsical as always, I see. But then her face then expressed curiosity for some odd reason. "Strange…"

"What is?" What's wrong?

"Hmmmm…. It's just that you don't feel the same as before."

"What do you mean by feel?"

"You probably know this, since you're a smart boy, that Kanako and I aren't exactly human." Yeah I noticed, but I honestly didn't really care and sort of ignored it.

"Well in case you haven't figured it out yet, long story short, Kanako and I are the gods of Sanae-chan's shrine." How come I am not all that surprised about this? "You don't look all that surprised about all this… and here I thought I would get some sort of reaction from you." I can sort of make the connections myself now. The faith, the shrine, why the faith was needed; nothing concrete though and I'm still missing quite a bit, but I don't think it's terribly important.

"Sorry, I've sort of become a bit used to all of this, so gods existing aren't that farfetched, especially when there are youkai out there." That and embodiments of Death, human sorrow, negativity, it all seems to just blend together now.

"Oh well, it makes explaining things a lot easier. But back to what I was saying. You don't feel the same."

"Go on."

"When we first met you felt distinctly human; almost nothing special, other than a weird extra feeling of death, but nothing too strong, so don't worry about that." Gee, who would have guessed, the feeling of death on me of all people. "Now though… it's not human anymore, at least, not as much as before."

"How so?" Aren't I still mostly human?

"I can't place it, but it's like it's… something greater, like a god, but more than that. Like a natural law of the universe given form .I've never felt something like this before, but your presence feels so natural to the world, to this universe." Really? Has my constitution changed that much?

"Is that a problem?"

"Not really, but from what I can tell, it doesn't really matter all that much anyways. Sanae-chan says you're still Minato-chan so I'll trust her judgment, and from what I can see, I can continue to trust her." She then began to hope away towards the Shrine's exit. Following her, I then asked-

"Leaving already?"

"Yup! I don't have anything else to do here, so I'll just go home. Don't worry about the whole natural law thing Minato-chan. You're still you right?"

"I am." I'm Minato Arisato.

"Then there's no problem. It was nice seeing you again Minato-chan."

"It was nice seeing you too Moriya-san."

"Please just use Suwako, we've known each other for long enough, and besides, as it stands, your existence is now on par with mine. Oh! But still use honorifics, please."

"I'm not on that level Suwako-san…"

"Maybe you don't know it yet, but I can definitely feel it. But as I said, at this point, it really doesn't matter." She said cheerily. Once we stood at the Shrine's gates, Suwako then stood fully upright. Before turning around to leave however she said, "Oh right, one more thing." While she continued to smile at me her expression for some reason became dark and menacing.

"Make sure that you don't hurt Sanae-chan's feelings, okay?" For a moment, I thought I saw an imprint of a frog surrounded by four pure white snakes of massive size. However, when I blinked they were no longer there. Something tells me that was more than an illusion, but she doesn't have anything to worry about. Sanae is my friend. I won't hurt her.

"I'll be sure not to."

"Not scared by the curse gods, eh? Not bad." She seemed proud when she said that. So it wasn't an illusion then. "Well I better get going then."

"Good-bye, Suwako-san."

"See you some other time, Minato-chan." And then she flew away, in a comical manner that involved flapping her arms and flailing her legs in a crazed fashion, towards some other distant mountain until she was out of sight. Now, I'm all alone…

**Break**

The sun was beginning to set now. There was nothing left to clean and everything I could think of was in order. I was sitting on the deck of the shrine, waiting for Youmu to come pick me up. A lot of things happened today. My Velvet Room visit for one thing, where I decided to actually rework my Personas and do some fusions after that discussion about Social Links. Speaking of Social Links, there is my link with Sanae which is already completed.

Then there is Mima. If I were to arbitrarily assign a numerical rank based on the strength of the bond, it would be rank 1. The Hunger, huh? If I recall, it was number XI or 11. Just like Strength, which is also the same number, it too had a woman above a beast. So the Hunger is going to be similar to Strength then? But the card seems radically different. Well whatever the case is, I guess I have to get closer to Mima. It will be an adventure I suppose.

Next were the Doll, Marisa, and Suwako. The Doll was still in my pocket, unchanged. It's weird to get a gift from someone you don't know. Maybe it's actually from Marisa? Well it doesn't matter. It's a gift so I better take care of it. Marisa was as boisterous as ever but something tells me I better keep an eye on her just in case. And Suwako is the same as ever. I better meet up with Kanako Yasaka when I can. I think that's everything that happened today.

"Oh, you're still here." I whipped my head behind me to see Reimu holding a tea tray that had exactly one tea pot and two cups. Oh right… I forgot about that… kiss. Reimu didn't say anything after that and simply sat down on my right. She poured the tea into both cups and handed one over to me. "Here…" That was all she said to me. I took the cup in hand while trying not to look as awkward as possible. I don't think I was doing a very good job though.

"Thank you." A little more formal than usual, but I don't think I can be any less here.

"You're welcome." After that, the only sound either of us made for some time was the sipping of tea as we watched the sun set further and further beyond the horizon. Finally, however, after some time, Reimu broke the silence. "You did a pretty good job…"

"Huh?" I didn't quite catch what she said there. I was just surprised that she spoke at all.

"The cleaning… I've never seen the place so clean… at least not in a long time." She clarified for me.

"Thanks." Better just get it out of the way. "Reimu, I'm sorry."

"If it's about that kiss, then don't be." She said with a small level of nonchalance. I began to look at her with a bit of incredulousness, unsure of the meaning of her sentence. It seems she too realized how vague she was being, as her face then turned as red as her ribbon again for what I remember to be the third time today. She focused back on her cup, a bit stiffer than before. "I don't mean it like I liked it or anything. Wait, no, I mean, not that it was bad… but it wasn't good either since it was my first kiss and I didn't want it to be with you, not that you are a bad person or anything or that I don't have anyone I like or… Just forget about it!"

"Will do." She's out of sorts and I don't blame her. She was rambling pretty badly just then. She and I then continued to drink tea like that for a little while longer, but the Sun was only on the verge of falling completely out of the sky. It wasn't there yet.

"Ah what it means to be young." Oh great, she's here.

"Hello Yukari-san." I greeted the Youkai as I took another sip from my cup. I don't know where she is but that is distinctly her voice.

"What are you doing here?" Great, Reimu's mood couldn't possibly get any worse.

"Oh just checking on you two. I see that the both of you are getting along well." As she said this, she walked out of one of her gaps and took a seat to my left.

"No we aren't." Reimu replied indignantly while I choose to remain silent.

"Oh? But I was watching you all day Reimu. You don't think I didn't see your little P-D-A?"

"Pee Dee eh? What's that?" Reimu asked.

"Oh I had forgotten that Gensokyo doesn't use that term. It's short for-"

"Public Display of Affection" I interjected Yukari's explanation.

"What he said." She continued, undeterred that I undermined her in this regard, small as it was. Reimu, fully realizing the meaning now, then shrunk back, and returned to her tomato impressions. "Oh Reimu, it's only kiss. Sure it was your first one, but it certainly won't be your last I can assure. Besides, Minato-kun isn't bad, in fact I think you probably enjoyed it didn't you? I've heard he is very good." Where did you hear that exactly!?

"I-I did not like it in the slightest! Not at all!" She yelled back. Ouch…

"Oh come now Reimu, you were never good at lying and now isn't any different. Your reply means that you liked it very much, and I for one am so happy for you. Ah, young love."

"Shut up you old hag!" Reimu was now getting desperate.

"Yukari I think you've said enough." I've stood out of the conversation for too long.

"Fine, fine, be a spoil sport, why don't you? Reimu, be a dear and get me a cup as well will you?"

"Fine! But only so that you can keep your mouth busy." The shrine maiden stormed back into the shrine, leaving me with my benefactor.

"Reimu is a sweet girl once you really get to know her." Yukari said once Reimu was out of sight.

"I was in the middle of that until you showed up, but yeah, she does seem so." Reimu seems to be holding a lot in.

"Tell me, what do you think of her?"

"Do I have to?" I've had enough trouble with that already.

"Well I can make you tell me, you know?" she then flicked her finger and suddenly my arm that wasn't holding my cup followed the motion like it was being pulled along. When could she do that? Wait… border manipulator… damn it I really am her bitch. Sighing, I then took a deep breath.

"Well, she really is one of the laziest people I've ever met. First thing she does when she sees me is goes back inside to goof off, only goes out when she wants something to eat, and she hasn't done anything to help with work at all. But, while she is rough around the edges, she isn't necessarily mean, and does recognize others accomplishments when the situation calls for it. Also…"

"Also…?" Yukari mimicked; though probably to remind me that I have to continue with my description.

"She doesn't look too bad. In fact she looks quite pretty. She is probably one of the slimmest girls I have ever met for her height while still being healthy. She's also got… very soft… lips. "

"I see… that's good! Well I should get going." Yukari stood up as she spoke.

"Leaving so soon? Don't I get to ask any questions?"

"You just did, and in order, Yes, and Yes." Great…

"So, is that all you came here to do?"

"I'm satisfied with the results. Everything is going according to plan."

"What plan?" I don't like the idea of her and plans for some reason.

"Oh you'll know it eventually, for you see Minato-kun, I'll let you in on a little secret, you're the focus of the plan." Crap.

"Don't I feel special? But really what are you planning?" Asking is one way to find out.

"Ah, ah, ah, have patience Minato-kun. If I told you now, that would be spoiling, and that's no good. " She said that end phrase with a strangely familiar nuance. Regardless however, the fact that she has a plan with me as the center of it is probably one of the scariest things I have ever heard of in my life, considering who's running that plan. "Well, I've overstayed my welcome, so I'll be going now. Bye-Bye~!" And just like that she is gone without explaining a god damned thing. Just then, Reimu walked out of the Shrine.

"Here's your cup Yukari, but you're going to… have… to… where did she go?" Reimu asked me quizzically. She is not going to like this.

"She just left."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE JUST LEFT!?" Geez, that is a lot of dislike.

"I don't know why but she just left right before you got here." Reimu looked like she was about to say something else but then just let out an exasperated sigh. Looking defeated, she sat down in the place where she was before she left.

"Whatever. I'm too tired to deal with this." I refilled her cup of tea and handed it to her. "Thanks" Since it has cooled down since she first poured it, it was cold enough to be downed very quickly. She did just that, after which she asked, "So what did you and Yukari talk about?"

"We talked about things, but nothing really important." You know what? It's probably just Yukari trolling again.

"I see." She took another gulp of her tea. "Don't trust whatever the old hag says. It just leads to trouble."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"I'm serious. As the Hakurei Shrine Maiden, it is my duty to protect humans from Youkai like her. That includes you." She seems very proud of her duty. No resignation, no regrets, just pride. How admirable.

"Thanks"

"No need, it's just what I do… though you could make a donation if you want to thank me that badly." A donation, huh? Maybe I will tomorrow. Another moment passed, and the night was well upon us now. Reimu quickly went to turn on some lights inside but just as quickly returned to the tea. After we had exhausted our supply we just sat there, waiting for Youmu to come pick me up. It's still late spring, so the nights are only middle length. "Hey."

"What is it?" I asked.

"You better come by tomorrow. You still work for me." she stated. I don't know why though.

"I thought it would be obvious. Of course I'm coming tomorrow."

"I see… well I didn't want you to forget." She said somberly. I guess that kiss is a thing of the past now. "Oh! There she is." Reimu pointed out towards the exit shrine to a tired looking Youmu and Myon. "Well you better get going."

"Yeah. I'll be back tomorrow to clean the rest of the stuff." Reimu tiredly waved good bye and walked inside, not even bothering to go greet Youmu and Myon. When I finally reached her I could see that Youmu was panting heavily and Myon matched her by drooping unusually low to the ground.

"Sorry I'm late, Minato-san. I was tending to Yuyuko and it took longer than I had accepted. I'm very sorry for my incompetence." She bowed towards me. I'm a little too tired to think deeply into this.

"It's fine. Come on. I'm tired. Let's go home." I smiled at her.

"Of course." It was too dark to make out her expression but she sounded enthusiastic, pleased. Somewhere on the way home, to the Netherworld, I feel asleep on her back again with a fluffy white Myon staying close and cool in the late spring, full moon, night…

* * *

Author's notes: My apologies for the lateness of this chapter. I was distracted by a number of things besides the research I was putting for the Touhou side (I blame _Radiant Historia_ and _Batman Beyond_). I meant to do this in the last chapter but forgot to, so let me clarify here. This story currently takes place right between the games of Touhou 11: Subterranean Animalism and Touhou 12: Undefined Fantastic Object. On the Persona side of things, it's the late spring after the Answer. Persona 4 is still about a year off.

This chapter is a slow one, but was necessary to establish a lot of stuff for later use; Social Links being one of the things chief among them. I debated whether or not to use Social Links since… well the whole debate and my reasoning's can be found in the first section of this chapter since that whole section pretty much also sums up my thoughts on the use of Social Links in other fics. I don't mind it but it bothers me with the implications… not too much though, to the point where it becomes prissy whining as I also think, if used effectively, that it can really add to a fic. There are a few other things if you can spot them, though I won't be telling.

Anyways, thanks for reading as always. If you found anything that you believe needs work or was insufficient, please feel free to tell me in as blunt a manner as possible. As the Chinese saying goes: Good medicine is bitter. Thanks for taking the time to read and I hope you look forward to the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8: Shrine Work (Part II)

**Disclaimer: Shin Megami Tensei: Persona belongs to ATLUS. Touhou Project belongs to Zun. I have no ownership of the copyrights of either series in any way.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Shrine Work (Part II)

"Hellooooo?" Is someone calling me? "Hellooooo? Can you hear me?" Yeah. Someone is calling me. But who is it? "Are you awake?" Where am I? Who is it? I just have to open my eyes to see. "Wake up, please?" I'm trying. "Wake up… please tell me where am I…" I just have to open my eyes. It's not that hard. "Please wake up… I'm alone right now…" I have to open my eyes! "Wake up… Please wake up… wake up. I don't want to be alone like this… Please wake up…"

"It's time to wake up Minato-san. You still have work at the Hakurei shrine today." My eyes flash open to find myself in my room at Hakugyokurou. I shift my gaze over to the side of my futon to see Youmu is diligently at my side and Myon floating idle above me. Her expression is as serious as ever. I lazily shift my own body upwards into a sitting position, Myon promptly moved out of the way, though not by much, and begin to stretch reclosing my eyes as I do so. I let out an elongated yawn as well. "Good morning Minato-san." She says belatedly, but still before I got the chance to say it first.

"Good morning Youmu-san." We say morning, but it still looks like night outside. Then again time's passage doesn't exactly show in the environment in the land of the dead. I finally finish my stretching and open my eyes to see that Youmu looks to be visibly displeased; a rarity, though any expression other than stoicism from her is a rarity given my amount of interaction with her thus far. Is she alright? "Youmu-san? Is everything okay?" I ask a bit worriedly.

"Youmu…san…" She says her own name for some reason along with the honorific I typically use when addressing her. She then pauses for a couple of seconds before resuming. "It is fine for you to use a less formal form of address when speaking with me." She then goes on to tell me.

"Are you sure?" I ask her. 'San' is the default honorific. The less formal honorifics that I know of are 'chan' and 'tan'. 'Kun' is also still quite formal, especially so when it's used for women, and then there is the prospect of not even bothering with honorifics in the first place. That last one implies the most intimacy however, and I'm not really all that close to her yet.

"I'm very sure." She replies coolly, though a small softness could be felt from her voice.

"Then what am I allowed to use?" I inquire. "Should I use 'chan'? 'Tan' is a little too cutesy, or should I just say 'Youmu'?" I could see that she was visibly blushing when I offered her that last one with Myon squirming just a scoch.

"Um… uh… I…well, th-that last one!" She startled me with how loud she got with that last part. If that's what she wants, but it seems like she's not too comfortable with the idea yet… this could be fun.

"Alright, I'll do just that, Youmu." I tell her, complying with her request. As a free bonus, I also gave her a smile that I made sure fully mimicked the ones I gave to my seven girlfriends during our alone times… that sounds bad when I put it like that. Actually that sounds absolutely horrible. Not to self: learn how to say no to girls when they ask to go out.

"I… um… I… but… wha…so…uhhh…" Oops. I think I may have broken her, because not only was she stuttering madly, she then just now, _*Thud!*_ … passed out. Huh… even Myon is on the floor. Crap. She was my ride (okay I have to stop calling her that). Now how am I going to get to the Shrine for work? Reimu probably won't be too miffed about me being late though seeing as how she's probably still asleep right now.

I get up from my futon and tuck Youmu and Myon in instead. The two must be tired so a little rest wouldn't hurt. I noted while holding her that her body temperature is a little low. Poor thing must be really worn out for that to happen… either that or the whole half ghost thing cuts her normal body temperature… oh well. I, soon after, change back into my regular clothes from my sleep wear and begin to look for the usual belongings. After managing to find my MP3 (which was luckily being charged though I don't remember doing that), I then began to see if there was anything else I was forgetting. I look over at the low table in my room to find something sitting there.

Walking over to the table, I find the doll that I got from Marisa the other day. That's strange… I don't remember taking it out of my pocket. For that matter I don't' remember a lot of things from last night. I pick the doll up to get a closer look at her. After flipping the doll around and inspecting her from head to toe, I find that there really isn't anything different from what I saw yesterday. Nonplussed by her, I put her back in my pocket… should I even be using the pronoun 'her'?

**Break**

"Good morning Minato-kun!" Yuyuko said from across a food strewn table. I take a seat at the other side of the table. "Oh don't be so shy. Come have a seat right here next to me." She said while patting the floor at her right. I get up from my seat and move over to her side obediently. Don't piss off the princess of the dead, do as she says. "Where's Youmu?" she asks me once she thinks I've settled in.

"She's sleeping peacefully." I replied as I began to grab an egg here, some soup there. "She passed out in my room and I let her sleep in my futon. She must've been very tired to have just passed out like that." That makes sense right? No need to tell her what actually happened. I look at her to gauge her response after getting what I wanted to eat. I saw that Yuyuko looked to be wearing a hurt expression.

"Oh my," She said in sobs. "It's happened. My poor Youmu has been deflowered. She's become a woman. To think it would happen before even I would get my turn." Okay so it was mock sobs actually. More importantly, how did she come to that non-sequitur conclusion exactly?

"That's not what happened." I told her calmly. If I were to panic now it would leave me to be even less credible.

"And now the man responsible has the gall to deny the sacred act of taking a maiden's head!" She was now going through some sort of mock Shakespearean ham acting. I'll just continue to eat. "In order to restore my precious Youmu's honor, it is now my duty to ascertain this heathen's worth and pacify him of his carnal desires with my own, pure body! Only then shall the world remain safe from his lustful hand!" You know I have to admit, she's not that bad at this and, this is actually pretty funny… wait did she just say 'using her own body'?

As she finished her spiel, she then moved over to where I was sitting, which wasn't very far from her own seat to begin with. I began to scoot back a bit out of instinct rather than consciously so, but she zipped forward quite quickly and managed to grab me in a _*GLOMP*_… hug… you know for a ghost she is quite corporeal. _*Squish*_ Yes, very corporeal.

"Now young man, let all of your desire for the flesh of woman be bequeathed unto me and me alone. I shall sacrifice all that I have for you." It seems she is really into ham acting and is having way too much fun to stop. I don't want her to stop either… but I do have breakfast to eat, and work to get to.

"YUYUKO-SAMA!" Hey, that sounds a lot like Youmu. I manage to shift my head out of Yuyuko's grasp to see that… crap it is Youmu. Youmu stood at the entrance to the dining hall with an expression of embarrassment. At least I think it was embarrassment.

"Fear not my dear little Youmu. I, your master, shall assume the task of quenching this beast's desires. No longer will you live in terror, as his touch will longer be within reach." Yuyuko continued to ham it up.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" I never knew Youmu could yell like that. Then again I don't know that much about her to begin with. She then began to run up to us, but I don't know what she wanted to do. I was simply ignoring the whole thing by this point. I was hungry.

"YEEEEEEEEESSSSSS!" Yuyuko shouted in reply. I think I'll have myself another helping of rice and eggs… yep.

**Break**

Things had finally settled back down. Youmu had just left to take care of the dishes, leaving Yuyuko and I alone again. We were both sitting in the same tea spot as always. That is if you count two times as 'always'.

"Do you always mess with her like that?" I asked her as I took a sip of the tea. It was funny, no doubt about that, but it seemed a bit overzealous; poor Youmu.

"All the time; helps to keep the boredom away." She says without a hint of guilt. Her smile got wider too for that matter.

"Do you do anything besides messing with her?" Her hobbies seem pretty limited at this point.

"Well I did go out once and haunted the world outside of Gensokyo. I messed with this one girl that was in some sort of investigation club… or was it an occult studies club? Either way it was funny to see her shiver, but not know what was going on." So she's just one big troll then. Well then again haunting is sort of par the course for a ghost isn't it?

"I hope you won't do that to me." I said thoughtlessly. Not with ill intent, but just didn't think about it.

"Awww… you don't like me hanging off your back close to you to keep you cool?" I'd say that she was wrong and that usually it's to keep someone warm, but she's a ghost. She's right in this case. "Joking aside, when are you going to be leaving?" she asks.

"Well, whenever Youmu is finished with the washing the dishes. I need her to fly me down after all." It's a matter of fact.

"Oh? So it's just Youmu now?" She says slyly.

"Don't ask." I tell her bluntly.

"Alright, I won't ask… for now." She pauses for a moment to sip her tea. "Want me to fly you down there instead?" Yuyuko asks simply. I don't know why though.

"Don't you have duties or something as the princess of the dead?" I just realized I have no idea what she even does. Does she know Nyx?

"Oh I just have to make sure nothing overly bad happens in the afterlife. The Ministry of Right and Wrong handles most of the day to day stuff." That is the weirdest name for a ministry I have ever heard of. "In fact I was appointed princess of the dead by them."

"I don't think that makes you a princess then." In fact that's more like a bureaucratic officer.

"Says you. Oh yes by the way, speaking of the Ministry, I received a letter yesterday from them while you were out." She's saying this in front of me so I'm going to assume this has something to do with me. "It concerns you." Can I pick what's behind door number 3 now? "It says that they will be coming over later today to meet you." She says, trying to recount the contents of the alleged letter.

"Was there anything else? Like who was coming or why?" Also I don't know if I can trust any organization that put this person in charge. Oh she's a nice person, a very nice and sweet person that I genuinely like, but I don't see how or why they would put her in charge of anything. But what do I know?

"Oh I think I know who they'll send, but I could always be wrong. I have been before." She says cryptically. If she used just slightly more dated speech, she could've given Igor a run for his money.

"So when do I meet them?" I don't think I'll be escaping the grasp of people who apparently hired the princess of the dead; especially since I'm 'living' with her.

"Oh don't worry. They'll just find you wherever you may be. They are very good at their jobs." She says cheerfully. I wish it was forebodingly though. It would have been a lot less creepy.

"Minato-san, it's time to leave!" Youmu was yelling across the hall. Apparently, she was finished with the dishes.

"You shouldn't keep a lady waiting Minato-kun. Especially one whose maiden head you took." She teased.

"For the last time, I didn't sleep with her." Actually I think that was the only the second time I said that.

"I know. Anyways you really should get going." She said with a smile as always. "Have a nice day at work Mina-chan." Oh great.

"Please don't say that." I don't want that to spread. Even though there is really only one person it could spread to here.

"Minato-san! It is imperative that we leave now." Youmu was calling me again. I really should be going.

"Whatever. I'll see you later Yuyuko-san." I turn to leave, but catch a glimpse of Yuyuko giving a small wave goodbye and a smile. I return the gesture with a single, swift hand wave and smile, and leave the room promptly. I need to get to work. Reimu is probably still asleep right now though so I should be fine.

**Break**

"You're late." Wow, she's up early today. Reimu met Youmu and I at the bottom the shrine steps this morning. This is a bit awkward. "I was up for a whole two hours before you got here." Oh no, a two whole hours, she could have done something productive in that time. Perish the thought. Joking aside, it's nice to see her up and about. Sleeping in too much is not healthy… unless you're me.

"My apologies Reimu-san; it will not happen again." Youmu bowed politely to my employer. Youmu managed to return back to normal over the course of the flight over.

"Whatever; here." Reimu then threw me a broom. "Come on, the shrine isn't going to clean itself you know?" she groaned tiredly. She then turned around and began to walk up the steps. I turn to Youmu.

"I'll see you later today Youmu?" I ask her.

"Um.. uh… sure… yeah… I mean yes I'll see you later today." Maybe I should stop doing that. It seems to be a major distraction for her. After regaining what little composure remained, she flew up into the sky to return to her duties. I turned back to see Reimu waiting for me a few steps up the stairs.

"Ready to go?" she asked. She looked neutral for the most part. She was neither angry nor happy. I guess that's an improvement from yesterday's snafu.

"Yeah." I replied. "So why are you up early?" It's only about 10 right now. She wasn't up until noon yesterday if I remember right.

"You'll know when we get there, so don't ask." She sounded tired. I guess she doesn't want to be up this early… so why is she up?

"So what do you want me to start on first?" I might as well under cut her.

"Huh? Oh, right. Well you won't start cleaning immediately." She said absently.

"So then why did you hand me a broom?" I asked confused.

"I don't know. I'm tired okay? After they leave I'm going to go back to sleep." She groaned irately. She really isn't used to being up this early is she? Wait.

"Who's here?" Is it Marisa? Worse yet, could it be Yukari? She did say 'they'.

"Oh people from the Ministry of Right and Wrong. I don't know what they want with you though." Well the anger didn't last long. "Oh that and someone else is here too." Fun.

"Whatever."

"I feel exactly the same way." Wow. She and I actually agree on something. That's nice. At that point we managed to get up to the steps of the shrine.

"Minato-kun!" My attention perks up at the familiar voice. I sweep my eyes across the courtyard and focus them once they hit upon a very familiar figure. I take a deep breath to send my reply.

"Hey Sanae-chan!" Looks like Sanae is working here today. That's cool. Oh! So that's who else was here. She then began to walk towards us and then started to follow us as we made our way to the shrine.

"It's nice to see you again." She said enthusiastically upon catching up with Reimu and me. I nodded at her in agreement.

"She said she wanted to help out, so I just let her have the other broom and let her do whatever she wanted." Reimu cut in. She continued to walk towards the shrine. "Come on. The people inside said that they wanted to meet you as soon as possible. As soon as they're gone, I'm going back to sleep." She says in a casually rude way. I can't blame her though. When I don't get my sleep, things either are burned, frozen, shocked, blown away, pummeled-

"Minato-kun? Are you alright?" Diced, pierced, exorcised or cursed. Wait, I forgot Nuked. How could I forget Nuked? "Minato-kun?"

"Huh?" I turned towards the voice to find a worried Sanae.

"Is everything okay? You were spacing out more than usual. And that's saying a lot." How would you know? I don't space out that bad Sanae.

"If you two are done, can we go inside now?" Reimu really wants to go back to sleep apparently. She then slide the door open and went inside. "When you're ready, head to the living room. You know where that is right?" I nodded my head in a yes motion. "Good. Well, I'm going back to bed, so I'll see you later." What's that about going to sleep after they leave? Well whatever. Better she get her rest so that she isn't so cranky… oh god no! Don't think that! That's sexist! I hate myself a little right now.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you so tired?" It's not healthy to just sleep all day… unless you're me.

"I've just had a few late night Youkai jobs. That and I had to look for a certain escaped evil spirit too." She said it without much pause or change in tone, but I could tell that it was a direct jab at me.

"Sorry about that." Mima is probably still out there judging by her phrasing.

"Just don't' do anything like that again okay?" She then let out a long yawn. "Anyways I'm going now. Don't keep them waiting." She left to go back to her room to sleep. I turned to Sanae after Reimu was out of sight.

"So why are you here?" I ask her.

"Well I did say that I would help when I could. Today I'm free, so I decided to come over." She answered in a tone like the one she used when we were filling out ema requests. It's nostalgic. This is going to be a good day. I can feel it.

"I'm going to be heading to the living room. What are you going to do?" She was still holding on to the broom. For that matter, I was also still holding onto my broom.

"I'll follow you. A few minutes rest won't hurt. Besides that, I know the two people that are in the living room. It'll help to have me along won't it?" True enough Sanae.

"Well let's get going then." We make our way through the halls of the shrine towards the living room door. Once there, in front of the door, I take a deep breath. I don't know who's behind this door or what they want, but if they had the gumption to come all the way here anyways, I might as well meet them. Once I was ready. I opened the door to see just who it was that came to see me.

Sitting at the table with a tea set were two women. One of them was sitting rigidly in seiza while the other was in a more lax position. The rigid one looked to be a small girl whose dress was dark blue, white, and black. She was adorned in gold decorations and had red and white ribbons tied to her arms and hair. Speaking of which, her green hair was asymmetrical. One side was longer than the other. The short side which was on her left did not reach her shoulders, but the longer side reached past quite easily. Her hat was also interesting as it too was well adorned in gold decorations. The cloth though was similar in color to her attire and so was primarily dark blue, though was embroidered with a white cloth at the bottom. She held in her hand a gold object that had symbols of some unknown language inscribed upon them and was shaped like an elongated pentagon. Lastly, I saw that as I walked in, her attention turned to me and I could see that her eyes were a very piercing shade of blue. Her expression was at first as stern as her posture, but it softened a touch after seeing who I was.

The girl's colleague who sat in a more relaxed position also turned to see me as I walked in. She sat with one leg up and the other angled. Her hand hung over the propped leg and looked to be holding a cup of tea. She didn't seem to care about my presence though and continued to sip her tea. For a moment, I saw that her eyes were a slightly pinkish red, as was her head which was done up in pig tails by similarly colored hair beads. She wore what appeared to be a sky blue and white dress, but on further inspection it was just a weirdly constructed outfit that consisted of a sky blue vest, a white short dress underneath that, and an even longer sky blue skirt underneath that. Her stomach was wrapped with a brown frilly cloth that was tied with a single ancient Japanese gold coin. Her actual figure was quite shapely and was far more adult like when compared to the girl at the other end of the table. At her side though, ominously, lay a huge scythe… I just hope she has nothing to do with the one in Tartarus.

"I see you have finally seen fit to join us Arisato-san." I look back at the younger looking of the two, who was the one to address me. I pause for a moment to gather my breath, but before I could reply, the older looking woman cut in saying-

"Come on Shiki-sama. Give the kid a break. He probably doesn't even know why we're here." She's right, I don't. Shiki, eh?

"At the very least though, he should have been aware that were going to meet him. You did get my letter did you not?" She reprimanded her, as of yet unnamed, colleague before addressing me with a seemingly accusatory glare. I say seemingly, because it didn't seem to be hostile upon further inspection.

"Um, yeah I did." I didn't read it though. I felt a tapping at my shoulder. I turn to see Sanae looking like she wanted to say something.

"Minato-kun, how about I take the brooms somewhere else and you get situated inside. I'll join you later." Sanae said with her hand outstretched and ready to grab something. I hand her the broom with a nod of the head and step into the room. Sanae then closes the door behind me, but not before saying, "See you later". Now it's just me and the two people from the Ministry of Right and Wrong (from now on it will be noted as MRW in my head).

"So…um…" How do I start this?

"Relax. Pop a seat Minato-san. Don't worry. You're not in trouble or anything," the red haired woman assured me. I follow her advice and sit down at the table. I grab myself a cup and being pouring tea into it. As the tea began to flow from the pot, the green haired girl, Shiki, began to speak.

"Arisato-san, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," she says in a formal tone. She then continues with, "Allow me and my underling here to formally introduce ourselves. My name is Eiki Shiki. My title is Yamaxanadu, or Yama of Paradise. You may address me as Yama, or Shiki-san. I don't believe I have to explain what a Yama is, do I?" I nod a 'no' at her question. She nods to herself with a satisfied look. A Yama is a judge if I remember correctly and is something from Hinduism. I never really looked into it though. I was more into Tarot cards and Greek myths. Eiki then looks to her colleague expectantly. The red haired woman picks up on the cue and promptly begins to speak as well.

"Name's Komachi Onozuka, Shinigami. I think I live up to my name pretty well, don't cha think?" Yeah, she does. Komachi, though uncommon, can mean the prettiest girl in town. "Anyways, you can just call me Komachi. I don't like the formal stuff; gets in the way of socializing." The frankness with which she spoke with was completely different from Shiki's. Apparently though, she wasn't supposed to be so lax, as immediately after speaking, she was swiftly whacked over the head with the object Shiki held in her hand._*Smack*_ "Kyan!" Ouch… "Oww…" Yeah… that sort of happened.

"Komachi, please show some restraint. I apologize for my subordinate's rudeness." She bowed slightly as she gave the apology.

"It's fine," I told her. She raised her head again after hearing my reply. "If you wouldn't mind me asking, just what are you two here for?" I ask her cautiously.

"A fair question," Shiki said. "As you were informed by the letter we sent you, we are from the Ministry of Right and Wrong. Your caretaker has taken the time to inform you of what we do, correct?"

"In passing," I replied with a sound like neglect.

"Then I won't waste your time with the details of my organization." Shiki seemed to be about to move on with another sentence, but was interrupted by Komachi.

"Whoa, you of all people passing on the chance to lecture someone? Is it time for me to get a nicer boat or something?" Komachi's quip was quickly silenced with another whack to the head. _*Smack*_"Kyan! Oww…" she groaned out in a cute fashion with a few drops of tears peeping out of her eyes. This happens often doesn't it? Maybe they'd make for a good Manzai duo.

"Be quiet Komachi. The only reason why you're here is because you've been slacking off again and our superiors thought some direct work would do you good. I suggest you be quiet, and simply follow orders. That is how you will accumulate good karma for now." Shiki said it with a cold tone that one would expect of someone who judges the dead.

"Yes Shiki-sama." Komachi is really whipped isn't she? Then again, she's a shinigami which is relatively lower than a Yama, I think; power structure and all that.

"Good. I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you should you ever choose to retire." Shiki is surprisingly caring as her tone was softer than before. "Now, let's move on to actual business." And now the tone has reverted to its previous level of formality.

"Minato-kun, I've finished putting the brooms away." I turn my head around to see Sanae enter the room, who promptly takes a seat next to me. I grab another cup and pour her some tea. "Thanks." She says it with a smile, gladly taking the cup and sips it before letting out a big satisfied sigh. "Oh! I'm sorry… was I interrupting something important?" she asks sincerely and meekly after taking notice at how silent the room became after her entrance.

"No, it's fine. Now if there are no more interruptions," Shiki pauses for a moment in case there actually are any interruptions to begin with, "then we can finally discuss business. Minato-kun, are you aware of a Yama's abilities? I'm aware that I have asked a similar question earlier, however I must ascertain the extent of your knowledge of my station." she asks me slowly and carefully.

"Not entirely, no. I'm more familiar with Greek myths, sorry." I answer honestly but I don't know how well she will react.

"It is quite alright. It's always good to read a nice fiction story every once in a while." Ouch, burn. "Now then, as a judge, it is my duty to determine where souls go after they die, whether it is heaven, hell, the netherworld, or getting sent to be reincarnated." There's a difference between the netherworld and heaven? "At least that is so within my jurisdiction, which includes the entirety of Gensokyo. To clarify further, if it wasn't clear, there are more than one Yama in existence and each governs a certain amount of land. We use our mirrors to learn of a person's life and judge them according to their actions." She then brings out a small hand mirror. Hey wait; she was the girl with the hand mirror at the party the other day.

"Again, my purview is mostly occupied by Gensokyo, but I assure you that there was a different Yama in charge of … Tatsumi Port Island I believe? That is irrelevant now however, considering you now reside within my area of jurisdiction, and as such it is now my duty to address this situation." Um, how does she know where I lived? "All souls that are mortal will eventually be judged… of course then we hit, shall we say, a bit of snag when it comes to you."

"Hold on. Minato-kun shouldn't have anything to do with judgment just yet. He isn't dead, even if he is living in the Netherworld." Oh crap. I had hoped to have this conversation with Sanae in private. Oh well. "Is that what the problem is: him living there despite him being alive?" Sanae asked curiously. Not a bad conclusion to make though.

"You're sort of right… kid here didn't even get to Higan or even pass the Sanzu river. You know the place where souls lie until they are judged. He just sort of skipped those steps…" There are steps to the process of dying? I thought it was just getting blasted with your weakness by a shadow and getting dog piled one after the other as they keep getting one more shot in even though by all rights you should be getting up thanks to the hits acting as a wakeup call. Or maybe that's just me. "With how high profile this kid is in the ministry, I would've probably gotten stuck with the job of ferrying him over, though it would've been a pretty short trip considering his deeds would've made the river really short." Komachi took another sip of tea while looking at me. "To be honest I think I would've enjoyed some alone time with him. He seems like a pretty cool guy," she said with a wink of her eye. Sanae looked fumed for a moment but, her expression quickly changed as if her thoughts just focused on a far more pressing matter.

"Hey, wait… what you're saying… it sounds like… like…" Sanae was speaking in careful, cautious, rhythms. Most noticeable of all though, she sounded scared. Denial was somewhere in there. Komachi seemed to pick up on this immediately even faster than I did.

"Oh dammit, you didn't' know? Aw man. Sorry about that, I didn't mean t-"

"Komachi! Stay your tongue." Shiki interrupted Komachi, but her command to 'shut it' was given solemnly and without any hint of anger; melancholic is the best word. Komachi complied not a second later while looking like she just realized her huge fuax pas… of course that was exactly the case. "This is something that must be said. However, it must be said by the ones it involves most." The Yama then turned to me. Her expression told me that she knew this was a job no one liked to do, from experience I presume. That was probably her own little way of trying to console me. Thanks… I close my eyes to calm myself, taking a deep breath as I did so. I open my eyes and turn to Sanae. She tries to give me a smile. I don't think I've seen a smile so fake, or so forced.

"Hey, it's a pretty funny joke right Minato-kun? Right? Heh… There's no way that's true. I mean you're right here, in front of me. I can see you right in front of me. It's you that's here. It's you…" Her voice shook the whole was through. It was clear that her voice was being forced with every word she spoke to the point that by the last sentence, her voice was barely there. This needs to be done though.

"Sanae-chan… there's something we need to talk about…" I look at her. I look at her. I… look at… her. It hurts. "Sanae-chan… I died."

"Liar!" My eyes flicked as wide as they could for a moment thanks to flinching from her outburst. "Liar…"she said again, her voice now on the opposite end of the volume spectrum. "It's just a bad joke… you're a horrible liar." Her sentences are beginning to make no sense. I quickly steal a glance at the other two in the room. They sat quietly, waiting for this to end. They were trying to ignore it as best they can out of respect for us. At least that is what I'd like to assume.

"Sanae-chan, I know it's hard to believe, especially with what you can directly confirm right now with your own eyes, but it's true. I died, this year in fact. " I maintain focus on her, and I can see that her cheery expression from before was gone completely. Her head hung just enough, so that I couldn't see her eyes. As I told her every word, one after the other, I could see that she was becoming more and more absent. Her mind was most likely, racing right now, trying to process the information that she just received. "Sanae-chan? Can you hear me?" I ask as slowly, and as carefully as I possibly could.

"Huh?" Her head seemed to creak upward towards me. Tears could be seen forming at the edges of her eyes. "Um, yes. I can hear you." Her voice was becoming hoarse, and it sounded absent. I can't begin to imagine just what was going through her mind.

"Sanae-chan…" I take her hand, and hold it tightly. However, it would seem that it was to no avail as I could see that her absent stare had not changed. Whatever thoughts she was having, they were consuming her.

"Minato?" She calls my name without honorifics. She places her other hand on top of my own; the one that held hers.

"Yes?"

"How… how did you… die…?" Pain could be felt from every word; her pain.

"Well… it's a long story, bu-"

"Unfortunately, that information is considered highly classified in the Ministry and is not to be divulged in such a casual setting. I am truly sorry." I turn to the interrupter to find Shiki had bowed in her entirety. Shiki truly felt sorry…

"I need to know how he died!" Sanae's hoarsely vocalized her discontent. I could understand that she would want to know that, but it would seem that the MWR knew just what was going on.

"I understand you frustration, but the manner of, and circumstances regarding Minato-san's death is considered to be one of the most sensitive pieces of information in the Ministry. I will look into allowing you the right to know, but please bear with the system until such time comes." Shiki spoke in the hard cold fashion of a high level Bureaucratic officer, but her face spoke volumes of her empathy. It was clear on her face that she sympathized with Sanae's plight.

The two green haired girls continued to stare at each other. Neither of them yielded for the longest time. Komachi and I simply sat and stared at the two. After several moments of silence, Sanae finally broke off the stare with a sigh. Another moment of silence began as Sanae looked to be trying to calm herself. She really has grown. She then looks to me, a plea in her eyes.

"I just need to know, it is you right? You are the Minato that I went to school with, right?" Tears that she was holding back were now falling one by one, dropping to the floor and darkening the old wood. Her face still looked with conviction. Yes, really strong. I do the only thing I could. I got up from my seat, walked over to where she was… and embraced her.

"Yeah, remember that model robot I gave you?" I remind her. My shoulder was getting wet.

"Yeah… I still have it." It made me happy to hear that from her. She nuzzles her head on my shoulder and stays there for a while. She then suddenly breaks off… "Minato… you don't have to tell me just yet how you died as apparently it's supposed to be a secret according to the two of them." She then throws an accusatory glare at the two from the Ministry. "Next time, though, you have to tell me everything. Okay?" She tries her best to smile.

"Yeah, I will," I tell her. Sanae then takes and lets out a deep breath.

"Okay then, I think I'll go home for the day. This is just a bit much for me." She turns to the other guests in the room and takes a bow. "It was nice to see the two of you again."

"Yeah. Word of advice though-" Komachi takes another sip of her cup. "Try not to let it get you down too hard. And also, he's still here after all." She gives Sanae a smile.

"I promise I will get approval to allow you to know the circumstances regarding his death. I will contact you immediately upon receiving approval." Shiki once again, gave a small bow. Sanae just nodded her head

"Well, I guess I'll just leave now. Minato, I'll see you tomorrow?" She opens the door.

"Of course." I'll be happy to see her again tomorrow.

"Well then, this is it. See you tomorrow Minato." Sanae gives a hand wave and closes the door behind her. Her footsteps just fade away.

"I see that this incident is bothering you. We will continue the crux of this discussion tomorrow as well." I turn to look at Shiki, who once again was speaking in her formal tone. "Before that however," she pauses to look at Komachi. "Komachi, please bring it out."

"Yes, Shiki-sama." Komachi begins to sift through her shirt. Not a second later, she pulls a small charm out. The charm looked to be a standard protection charm that you could find in any shrine. "Here." She tosses the charm to me suddenly. I fumble a bit when catching it, but firmly grip it in the end without dropping it.

"Komachi!" Shiki yells. Shiki then whacks her colleague.

_*Smack*_"Kyan!... owww…" She needs to learn not to piss her boss off. Shiki coughs into her head to grab my attention.

"Anyways, Minato-san, take care of the charm that is in your hand," she commands.

"Um… okay, but what is it for?" This seems a bit random.

"We at the Ministry wished to present to you a better reward for you services to the benefit of mankind." So they do know about my circumstances. "However, in such a short time, a gift befitting your accomplishments could not be prepared. In light of this, we were aware of your inability to take flight, and as such have given you this to alleviate the problem. It is a charm that enables one to fly when one so chooses." I've got to try this out right now. Fly! No sooner had I thought to fly, my body began to lift itself off the ground and I was now floating in the middle of the room.

"Cool," I said calmly as I then began to try and figure out just how to move.

"I am happy that you feel that way. It would seem to have lifted your spirits a tad." I think that was Shiki who said it, but I just figured out that it only takes a simple thought to move me in the direction I want to go. This is pretty amazing. "I believe, that the ability to fly is one of the most useful abilities here in Gensokyo, seeing as Danmaku, the most used method of resolving issues, is generally done in flight."

"Thanks. This is awesome," I say in earnest to them.

"Now you can play with the best of them kid." Komachi set her now empty cup on the table and picked up her scythe.

"Remember though, we will be here tomorrow to continue our discussion properly. It is imperative that we discuss the nature of your station as the gate. Until then, you are free to do whatever you want." That confirmed that they knew about who I was. Considering that my station involves death, and people from the afterlife are here to talk, it does make a degree of sense. "With that said, we will take our leave." Shiki and Komachi stand up from the table. I'm still floating in the air, trying to get a sense of flight. Shiki gives another bow, a deeper one, while Komachi just gives a wave and a smile. Shiki is the first to leave the room.

"Hey kid. Make sure to be honest with her alright?" Komachi grabs me by the sleeve to get my attention.

"Yeah. I have to don't I?" It's only natural to do that isn't it?

"Heh. You really would have been an interesting person to ferry over the river. Well, peace out." She then hoists the Scythe once more before leaving the room.

I simply float there and try to continue my solidification of the concept of flight and try to internalize all the feelings necessary to fly properly. I also try to take in the talk itself. The room was silent for a while.

**Break**

"Hey! Get up! You still have work to do." My eyes snap open to find that I was still floating in the middle of the room. I shift my body to get a good vantage point on the person who woke me up. "Good, you're finally up." I see that Reimu has also woken up.

"Good morning." I tell her with a yawn.

"It's the afternoon now. Catch!" She throws a small black object at me which I promptly catch and fumble this time. I then drop to the ground to pick it up. I find that it was a key.

"That's for the storehouse. Today, you're cleaning that since you cleaned the outside so well yesterday." There wasn't any sarcasm in her voice.

"Do you know where the brooms are?" I ask her.

"I don't know. I was asleep," she says flippantly. "Just go to the store house. I'm sure there is another broom inside anyways." She turns back around to leave. "I'm going to the human village to see if there are any youkai extermination requests that need doing."

"When will you be back?"

"I don't know. Maybe a few minutes if there aren't any; could be a few hours if there are," she states wishy-washy fashion. She then turns her head back around to look at me. "Don't sweat the details, about stuff like death. I'll be there in the meeting tomorrow I guess."

"How much did you hear?"

"I got up right when those two left. They briefly told me what was going on. And here I was hoping to get some proper sleep tomorrow. Seriously though, don't worry too much about it." How kind.

"Thanks," I say with my first genuine smile after the today's talks.

"Yeah…uh…um… I'llseeyoulaterthenBye!" Reimu quickly closes the door behind her before I even get the chance to assess her expression. I look at the black metal key in my hand. It's nothing like the velvet one that I have.

"Well I better get started." It might help to ease my mind, menial work. I make my way over to the storehouse. I make sure to walk instead of fly. On the way I see no sign of Reimu, so I assume she's already left to go get some jobs. Once I arrive at the storehouse, I use the key to unlock the padlock on the door and let it drop to the floor. I push on the door to no avail. I then pull... I should try pulling first next time. I leave the door open as I make my way inside.

"Wow…" Yeah, this place is a mess. Dust was everywhere and there was several things that were out of place and scattered all across the floor like someone clumsily made a mess and left it as is. Boxes and various other things were all over the place and made walking around a difficult venture. I make my way further inside and see in the corner of the room is a huge pile of stuff just collapsed onto itself. In the middle though was a broom sticking out from the horrible mess.

"I guess I'll start with getting that then," I say to myself in confirmation of what I should do. [Change] Thanatos should do the trick with just giving me some brute strength. For a moment though, a faint sound was heard. _*Whirrr*_ sounds like the wind. It's probably coming from outside through the window near the ceiling. I make my way closer to the pile. _*Whirrr*_ There it is again. It's louder this time and higher pitched, but I'm also closer to the window so it probably is coming from outside.

Once I made it to the junk pile with the broom sticking out. I begin to tug on it to try and get it free. _*Whirrr*_ The thing is stuck tight. I pull again, harder this time. _*Whirrrrrrrrr*_ The sound is getting louder, but that doesn't matter. The broom is still stuck. Okay then, one more tr-_*Crash*_

Suddenly, the something from the pile rises and I'm knocked away from both it and the broom. I hear all the things in the pile clattering. I close my eyes from flinching at being thrown off balance. I hear the moving of something in front of me. I open my eyes to find something really strange. In front of me now stands a maid with vibrant green hair, her hand holding on to the broom I was trying to grab earlier. Her eyes were closed, but her face looked determined. _*Whirrrrrrrr*_ The sound was now clear as day, and it was obvious that it was coming from her. She opened her eyes to reveal a set of emerald pupils, and focused her attention on me. She furrowed her brow and her stance began to change to a more threatening one. It seems she was preparing to fight. She then began to speak in a cold, harsh tone.

"Reactivating original protocol. 7th generation Anti-Shadow-Suppression –Weapon, Ruukoto, online. Resuming original directive, Destroy Death."

* * *

Author's notes: Well I wanted to get this out before SMTIV came out, but look what happened, I fell behind schedule and the game then threw my life into frenzy. I love SMTIV but god damn does the game just suck me in. I love everything about it. I will admit though I am dying a s*** load in the game. Especially David coming out of nowhere and Fiend from SMTIII: Nocturne starts playing. I practically crapped bricks when I heard the first opening notes and then the sweeping violins. It also doesn't help that I've got Project Xzone, Hyperdimension Neptunia V, Atelier Ayesha, Ar tonelico Quoga, and my speed runs in Metroid Fusion, Zero mission and personal times in Sonic Generations to do too. Oh well. I hope that this won't stop me from getting the next chapter out sooner, but to quote a famous author of an inanely awesome book series: "I love deadlines. I like the whooshing sound they make as the fly by." I do too Douglas Adams. I can understand now, so I do too.

Anyways, thanks to all of you who waited on stupid old me to get this out. Sorry about letting this story go for so long without an update. If you have any complaints or criticisms, feel free to point out any of my flaws in a review as that's what they are there for. Thanks for taking the time to read my story, and I hope to see you next time.

Oh right, this entire next section is going to be an inane rant. I need to get this out of my system in an open area of writing and I have nowhere else to vocalize this. However, I felt that those of you who wish not to partake in the bile I will be spilling should be allowed to leave now. It's totally okay. I just need to get this all written out so bear with me just this one time, but I suggest you just leave now. It'll be better for you in the long run since you won't have to think about this as angrily as I still do if this pisses you off as much as it does me.

Rant start. Okay… WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOUNG GAMERS THESE DAYS! SERIOUSLY! I go to Game-Stop to pick up some used games, see if there are some I missed, and as I was sifting through to find Dragon age 2 for ten bucks on the 360, a couple of kids and their mom are also looking at games. The older boy who doesn't look older than 13, begins looking, and as I was still sifting through, the kid picks out two. The games are Left 4 dead (The first one) and Assassin's Creed II. My first thought was that a kid of 13 years old should not be picking out those games when looked at solely through a legal lens as both games were rated Mature. That was the first thing that miffed me about this kid. Second was that he was buying Left 4 dead… even though he already owned the sequel (He said that he owned it while talking to his brother). This in my opinion, was a stupid move money wise, and furthered my anger. Next was the fact that the Mother barely even questioned the fact that her sons were playing extremely violent videogames. Now I don't mind parents letting their kids play M rated games. I would be a hypocrite otherwise. However, it seems that their mother doesn't really care at all that the games are M rated. My dad would always question me and tell me just what I was getting into every time I wanted to buy an M game. She didn't. She only asked if they wanted to play something else instead. Oh here is where it just boiled over for me. The game that she suggested they play instead? Sonic Generations, and actually that's a pretty sensible choice and the best 3D sonic game since the good old Adventure titles. Do you know what the kid said? He said that Sonic was Ghetto. SONIC IS GHETTO!? OKAY WHAT THE HELL! I know more than most that Sonic's 3D career has been up and down and all around, and that kids today are more likely to play 'adult games' like Call of duty and stuff like that to be cool, but… that is just plain insulting. Never in my life have I wanted to smack a kid so hard upside the head until that moment. No! You do not call Sonic Ghetto. Not in a million years. You do not insult the childhood icons of millions of gamers worldwide in favor of your faceless generic military protagonists. I just kept it all in though. I just got up to cashier as I found what I wanted, and left as soon as I could so I wouldn't be tempted to want to lecture the kid. Seriously, the younger generation of gamers… I sort of pity them now. Ah Sega Genesis (Megadrive), you still do what others don't. And they never will.


	9. Chapter 9: A Strange Balance

**Disclaimer: Shin Megami Tensei: Persona belongs to ATLUS. Touhou Project belongs to Zun. I have no ownership of the copyrights of either series in any way.**

* * *

Chapter 9: A Strange Balance

The maid who called herself Ruukoto shifted her stance downward, and like a spring, leaped forward with her broom and swung it downwards at me. Moments before impact, I rolled out of the way and made sure to get on my feet, though I was still kneeling, one hand on the ground. A thump was heard as the broom's far end hit the ground. The maid who talked like a robot… who am I kidding? She's an ASSW. Of course she's a robot. Anyways, she shifted her gaze towards me without a single change in expression.

"Um… can't we talk this out?" I ask her. The ASSW stared for about one second before replying.

"Agility confirmed to be above initial predictions. Re-extrapolating target's other statistics based on newly received information. Extrapolation completed. Full force deemed necessary for survival. Authorizing full use of missile salvos and explosive weaponry." Oh crap.

"How about some tea? Does tea sound good? I like the idea." As soon as I said that, out of (what seemed to be) nowhere popped two sets of missile launchers from around both of her shoulders. "I'll take that as a solid rejection. Well I'm not too down about it. As they say, there are other fish in the sea, so bye." I ran out of the storehouse and slammed shut the door behind me using Thanatos' strength. Good. I think I handled that pretty well.

_*BOOM!* _The storehouse exploded behind me, launching me a few meters away. Conveniently, I landed in a way such that I was facing the storehouse and had a clear view. I saw that the storehouse… it's not appropriate to call it a storehouse now though… was just a smoldering ruin of wood and fire. Standing, unharmed, in the middle was the maid that was hell bent on completing her outdated directive. She scanned the area until her gaze fell upon me. Once she found me, she furrowed her brow and spoke in her robotic tone again.

"Target found. Initiating pursuit. Activating wings." Suddenly, futuristic wing like structures sprouted from her back and began to fire up. At first all it did was cause her to hover, but after another few moments, she once again launched herself at me, this time flying at high speed.

"Crap!" was all I could say. This is not good. Is this a spell card duel? I didn't see one declared… dammit. I'll just have to assume it isn't if I want to survive. I then rolled out of the way of her first lunge, just out of reach from the tip of the broom she still held onto. Finishing that, I then took to the air myself to prevent further damage to the surrounding area. Once I was sufficiently in the air, I grabbed my evoker and readied it to fire at myself. [Change] Orpheus Telos is good against everything.

"Fool has been detected. Theory of Arcana change confirmed. Continuing pursuit," she said before firing up her wings again and flying at me with her broom ready.

"Sukukaja!" I yelled along with a _*Bang*_from my evoker as my persona manifested to perform the agility enhancement spell. However, instead of having to dodge a flurry of blows like I fully expected to, I saw that my opponent had stopped midflight, staring in stupor.

"Target has used Kirijo Foundation property to summon a Persona. Increasing threat level." This is the gift that keeps on giving, isn't it? She then began to twirl her broom in a circle, the bristles and staff blurring in to a mess of brown colors. "Unleashing Hammer." She then made a final swing down with the item in hand to reveal that it was now a large hammer, the staff having lengthened and the bristles having been replaced with an odd shaped head that seemed to be winged. There was no doubt however that the flat side that was facing downwards would hurt like a mother.

She resumed her flight, this time looking to really smash me in, however she raised her weapon ponderously. Dodging this was going to be simple, especially with a Sukukaja in place, except at the last second, she said "Ignition," and the far end of the hammer all of a sudden ignited and the thrust accelerated the head faster than I initially predicted. Luckily, I had 3D movement on my side and it was just a matter of moving just out of the way. I took a moment to re-align myself and make sure I had a clear view of my opponent.

Now then her attacks should be easy enough to avoid, but how should I approach attacking her? If she's anything like Aigis, then she should be weak to lightning spells. Then again, I don't remember Aigis being able to fly or having missiles. Still it's my best shot. Lucifer has Maziodyne. That'll work. Before I was able to change my persona however-

"Persona!" was uncharacteristically yelled by the so far monotone robot. Oh crap. I forgot she had that. Behind her manifested what looked to be a man with several of his limbs replaced by metal parts and had a huge hammer that was lifted by one hand effortlessly. "Hephaestus! Agilao!" As soon as commanded, the Persona made a gesture of swinging his hammer, and an explosion of hot flame manifested out of nowhere. Thanks to my surprise, I was caught off guard and hit by the blast of fire.

"Uragh!" I yelled in pain. It didn't hurt too badly, but it had been a while since I felt a hit that was at least this level. "No sound…" I said to myself as I caught my breath. There wasn't that weird 'pichun' sound when I got hit. This is not a duel. This is a fight for my life. [Change] Metatron is probably the better choice then. I'm good to go. I aim at my head.

"Metatron!" _*Bang*_ "Heaven's Blade!" The metal angel once again rose from my head. This time toting a new skill he didn't have before. The robot maid seemed to understand what was happening and began to rev up for quick movement. At her location, a big slash was made but she managed to move out of the way just in time. Upon righting herself in relation to the ground, I could see that her eyes were much wider than before. It seems that even though I missed, I've still made a huge impact on the way this battle was going.

She wouldn't have that apparently as she soon began to strafe and fire her missiles again in order amp up the pressure. I flew with her to keep up with her missiles. I don't know what missiles will count as, but even so, I don't want to find out. She then strafed the other way and fired missiles from that direction while approaching to try and get within swinging distance. I too dodged those by flying out of the way by staying out of her aim and maintained space. She looked to be getting frustrated and so fired her missiles in a pincer like attack that involved firing in two different directions and having them converge on me. Too easy. I have two choices. Either fly up, or down. I flew up to avoid potential damage to the area. However-

"Locked on target, Hephaestus! Myriad Arrows!" Her persona came into existence again unleashed a literally uncountable number of arrows from out of nowhere.

"Dammit!" I was hit by the storm of arrows. My body was scratched a large number of times and I could feel a small trickle of blood falling on my face. Clever girl; she baited me to a specific area to guarantee a hit. [Change] "Helel!"_*Bang*_ This time a being that seemed to be the very definition of angelic was summoned. Six seraph wings and long red hair; the only thing odd about it were the two horns that adorned his head. "Salvation!" My wounds healed, and when I refocused my gaze on the maid, I could see that she looked to be frightened. I could make a few guesses as to why, but I didn't care. I need to attack. "Mind Charge!" My persona made a gesture of some sort and suddenly my body was filled with the energy of magic. My next spell attack was going to do a lot more. The maid became even more frenzied and resumed firing her explosives to take me down before I could strike.

I flew away all the same and dodged missiles with little effort. Sleeping while in flight paid off. I don't want to hurt her too badly though… she knows about personas and I think Aigis would be happy to see her. [Change] Metatron_*Bang*_ "Mabufudyne!" I yelled the spell and Metatron complied to make a series of ice formations and crystals one after the other that eventually zeroed in on the ASSW. She tried to fly away but was met with Ice slamming into her as it formed out. The resulting force knocked her out of flight and she soon began to fall towards the ground.

"Dammit!" I yelled as I tried to fly after her to catch her. I want her to meet Aigis. I can't have her die.

She hit the ground with a big slam, but I continued downwards regardless. I stopped midway though as I saw her through the dust, ash, and remaining smoke that flew from the impact. She was heavily damaged, and was struggling to stand, however she still looked as determined, no she was even more determined to win now.

"Danger. Weakness hit. Releasing all limiters. Orgia mode activated." No sooner had she declared it, her body all of a sudden seemed to no longer be as damaged as before and an aura of sparks and steam were emanating from her… Sh- "Releasing reserve missile salvo." Dammit! I flew as far and as fast as I could, but looking behind me I could see that the missiles were much faster than before and- _*BOOM!*_- I got hit. Shouldn't… have looked… back…

I…my… argh… my body limply began to fall to the ground. It got closer, and closer. The grass began to fill my entire site. The wind was deafening. I can't let myself hit the ground! I righted myself relative to the ground, but my velocity wasn't slowing down as much as I needed it too. I was still going to hit it! _*BAM!* _I managed to at least lessen the impact, but I still made an impact crater upon landing. I got up from the ground slowly, trying to stop all the spinning. When did I get two evokers?

"Power Charge! Myriad Arrows!"

"What!?" I looked up at the sky to find my opponent already launching another attack from the air. "Crap!" I managed to get in the air right as the attack launched, but the Power Charge boosted the speed and momentum of the arrows and so even though I managed to get out from the main volley, I still got hit in the foot by the tail end "Argh!" This is not good. The damage I've taken isn't too bad, but I'm in a bind here. I can't use my full power without completely obliterating her.

"This is the end." I refocused my gaze once more on her to find that she was once again in position to strike. "Fire!" This time was another ballistics volley. Good. A breather, but she's baited me before. I need to throw her off guard. [Change]

"Messiah!"_*Bang!* _This time, a robotic man with silvery blonde hair appeared. One hand of his was placed on his metal chest. The other hung loose at his side with a chain of coffins hanging there. At his waist was a sort of metal wing designed structure that was held by a pair of metal hands, and at his back was a spire that pointed high towards the sky; my second to last Persona. I noted that the ASSW's expression was that of surprise.

"God's Hand," I yelled. A cloud manifested itself above the ASSW and a golden fist fell from it. The Maid was too stunned by my new Persona to dodge the incoming attack and was struck down, flying back towards the ground faster than terminal velocity as a result. She slammed back inside the now completely burnt out storehouse for the second time. More dust and debris flew upon impact. I stayed in the air to catch my breath as Messiah faded back into the ether.

I looked down once my breath had returned to see the dust beginning to settle again. Once the dust had completely faded, I saw the ASSW, in a now torn and tattered maid's outfit, in a kneeling position and attempting to stand again, her Orgia mode aura still active.

I touched down and started walking towards her. As I got closer, she heard my footsteps and with a jolt, looked up at me. Fear; there was fear in her eyes. She thinks this is the end.

"Look, I'm not going to hurt you. I meant it when I offered the tea," I told her, trying to sound as amiable as possible. For a moment, her expression turned from fear to surprise, however-

"Systems overheated. Deactivating Orgia mode. Entering slee…p mo…de…" Her pupils widened for just a second before her eyes closed. Once they did, her body went limp and she fell completely onto the floor next to her broom that had at some point transformed back before she fell unconcious.

"Hey!" I ran over to where she was and turned her over… okay she's still breathing. She's alive… but she is hurt. I put my evoker to my head. *_Bang* _"Salvation," I ordered. Messiah waved his arm over the injured girl and her wounds began to heal before they completely disappeared. I made huge sigh of relief. She'll be fine now… I hope… who knows what she'll be like when she wakes up though. Judging based on her reactions before falling unconscious however, I think I'll be fine. I pick her up in bridal style and begin walking towards the shrine. Overall, the battle was more hectic than difficult. I didn't sustain much injury and my SP supply is still pretty high. The only difficult thing about it was having to hold back enough so as not to completely destroy her, and that that was the most pain I've had to endure in a while. I forgot how much pain hurt, even just the small amount I was just inflicted with.

I turn back to look at the damage to the… storehouse…

"She's going to kill me…"

**Break**

Thanks to my quick thinking of taking to the skies, the main shrine was completely undamaged (thank god). I managed to bring Ruukoto inside and into the living room. Using some spare bedding I found in one of the closets, I tucked Ruukoto in and placed some ice I found in the kitchen on her head… I think I done goofed. Those are things you do for someone who has a cold… Oh well, at least I refilled the tea set while I was there too. I poured myself a fresh cup and let out a sigh of satisfaction. Thirst quenched, I then looked down on the maid who, just moments ago, was trying to take my life.

Now that she wasn't trying to kill me with extreme prejudice, I could see that her expression was quite human. Actually, her expression was completely different from before. During the fight, she looked mean and barely changed expressions like how an emotionless robot would be. Now though…

"Fuwa…" She was smiling a stupid grin and sleeping soundly. Wait is she dreaming? Can she do that? Could Aigis do that for that matter? Anyhow, she just seems so human. If it weren't for the fact that she was fighting me with missiles and a huge hammer, I probably wouldn't be able to tell the difference right now. I take a look at the broom that I took from her and saw that there wasn't really anything special about it. It looks just like a normal broom and even feels like one, even though moments before, it was a deadly rocket powered hammer. The bristles are a bit worn, but it's mostly intact and still usable. How did she transform it?

"mphm…mmmm…" I take a look again at her to find that she was now tossing and turning, the ice I placed on her head now slipped off to the side. I sigh again and put the ice back in place. This is weird. I've been here for a few days and I know for a fact that Gensokyo is weird… but … okay this doesn't take the cake, but it makes nice frosting, I'll give it that.

"So that's where she's been…"

"Uwah! Yukari-san! Don't do that." I thought I'd gotten used to her surprise visits.

"But then where would the fun be." She smiled as she said it. I give up. A little early I know, but I've just had a fight for my… hey…

"Where have you been?" Seriously? If she was here the whole time, she could have helped me.

"Oh I just popped in to see the fireworks. You are just full of surprises, aren't you Mina-chan," she says condescendingly.

"Can you please stop calling me that?"

"What do you think?" she asks coyly.

"Please?" I ask.

"I'll fix the storehouse if you let me keep calling you by that name." Damn she's good…oh, what the hell?

"Fine…" I said in exasperation.

"Well then I'll get stated right away Mina-chan!" she said with a wink and soon gapped away. Moments later, she reappeared. "Done! Reimu will never know her storehouse was destroyed."

"Thanks." Just glad I won't have to deal with an angry Reimu again.

"Oh, don't thank me yet Mina-chan." Okay…

"Are you sure we can't continue to bargain on this?"

"Mmmm… no. Bargaining closed." She was enjoying this as usual. Well, it's just a name, and it's not one of malice. I guess I can let it slide… for now.

"Fine…" I said again with just as much resignation but with a little more fatigue than before.

"Now you're getting it, Mina-chan." Do you have to use it at every opportunity? I know the answer is yes, but I still have to internally question it out of pride. "Still, I was impressed by what I saw." So you were there! "So that is a taste of what your full power is. Spell card duels don't allow the full use of ones abilities for the sake of having an equal playing field. Seeing what you could do in full was very interesting… or at least a small portion I suspect." Her lips curled upward at the tail end of her sentence.

"If you were there, why didn't you help?"

"Oh? You seemed to be in control of the battle and I could tell through the shifts in your body that you had many options at your disposal. What would little old me be able to do, but distract you?" She's right, that battle wasn't too bad. However-

"I still would have liked the helping hand." Numbers are invaluable.

"I know," she said without much fuss and borderline melancholy. How out of place… "Still the question remains: what are you going to do with her?" she said, emphasizing the 'you', while pointing at the now sleeping ASSW who I still can't believe has such a stupidly cute looking smirk on her face. Seriously, was Aigis ever this human looking? Granted, Aigis was very human like near the end, but she wasn't this human like.

"I don't know, but you're going to be here when that happens, right?" No response. "Right?" I ask again. I then turn to where… Yukari used to be… dammit!

"Uwa…umm…fuwa…" I whip my head back to see the ASSW was now tossing more than before. I place a hand on my evoker, but I don't draw it. I try to slowly stand to begin walking away to gain distance but before I could, "Huh?" She woke up. At first her eyes were still, only blinking. They only looked up at the ceiling at first, but then her eyes flickered. She then, while still lying down in the bedding, shifted her view until it landed squarely on me.

"Um… hi…?" Silence settled in the room and we both simply stared at each other, her in the bed and I myself in an awkward mid standing position. For a while, nothing happened. Slowly though, she got out of the bed, her clothes somehow having repaired themselves, and sat in seiza. Suddenly, her mouth widened in a huge smile, her eyes closed. Her face was almost exactly like a smiley emoticon. She then finally began to speak.

"Are you my new master?"…What?

"What?" I asked now vocalizing my thoughts.

"Are you my new master?" she asked again with the exact same tone of eager anticipation.

"Um… look… I think there's been some sort of-"

"Yes, he is." Huh!?

"Yukari-san! Where di-"

"Really!?" Ruukoto asked, looking like she was about to burst.

"Yes, say hello to your new master, Minato Arisato," Yukari stated as if it was an order.

"Yukari-san, just what are yo-" However, before I could finish my sentence. _*Glomp*_

"YAY!" The robot maid ASSW, screw it, Ruukoto, was surprisingly soft. "From now on, it is my duty to serve you and fulfill all of your desires, Minato-sama." This is complete absurdity of the highest magnitude possible. I mean for one thing, where is the terms of service and stuff? Also, did I just enter some sort of horrible harem anime?

"Well, I have a storehouse to… restore. I'll see you later Mina-chan. Try not to have too much fun while I'm gone." And she gapped herself away before I could get a word in edgewise. Dammit, I need to get her back for this sort of thing. I need to bump 'Getting back at Yakumo' to higher priority. Hey wait a second! Didn't she already fix it!?

"Minato-sama, what would you like me to do for you first?" she asked reverently while still holding on to me.

"Well first can you get off of me?" I asked as politely as I could, though it was a bit tough. This wasn't her fault. This was Yukari's. She complied readily and was now sitting back in seiza, on top of the laid out bedding.

"Is there anything else you want Minato-sama?" You know, if she's this compliant, I might as well take advantage of it. Interrogation start!

"You're an ASSW right?" Start with already confirmed to be true information.

"I am a heavily modified 7th generation model, Minato-sama." She replied without any hesitation, to my surprise. Mods? Is that possible? Who could have the tech to do that? Then again it's Gensokyo we're in. Press.

"Heavily modified? What do you mean by that?"

"My original specifications straight off the Kirijo line have been changed." A vague answer, Press for more.

"Who changed them?" Who could have the prowess to modify an already pretty high tech robot?

"Yumemi-sama!" She stated with zeal.

"You know what, how about you just tell me as much as you can. How you got here, what's happened, all of it!" Enough I just want answers now.

"Well how far back?" she asked.

"Start from how you got to Gensokyo in the first place."

"I'll start from a little bit before if you don't mind Minato-sama." Fair enough. She then continued.

"According to my internal clock, it has been approximately 10 years and some months since my final mission under the Kirijo foundation. During that mission, I and many of my sister units were dispatched to handle an outbreak of shadows and were ordered to either capture or destroy them. Unfortunately many of my sister units were critically injured or destroyed in the process. I myself was defeated very early on in the mission. As such I am not aware of what may have ultimately happened."

"I see… go on." It was that mission… the one where Aigis…

"I am not aware of the particulars as to how it happened as I was out of commission during the process, however I was apparently found by Yumemi Okazaki; a professor of comparative physics." Wait, what? Comparative Physics? Is that even a thing? "She reprogramed and repurposed me to be a maid, and ever since it has been my desire to be the best maid I can be!" She said it with so much conviction and pride, but I can't help but question if her free will was violated during the reprograming process. Just reprograming…

"She also enhanced and upgraded me as well, making me more human like. See? My joints look completely human like compared to how they previously looked. Yumemi-sama worked very hard to make it so that it would be very hard to tell I'm not human." She rolled up her sleeve to reveal a normal looking shoulder. Aigis' shoulders had this very noticeable robotic look. Ruukoto's however looks just like a human's; fascinating. That would also serve to explain why she's far more expressive as well… was it worth it?

"So then, what happened next?"

"Well, Yumemi-sama at some point wished to prove the existence of magic after having been laughed at by the scientific community at large."

"Wait, how did this get to be about magic?"

"Oh, well you see, Yumemi-sama was doing some sort of research on something called the Grand Unified Theory, and stated that it didn't explain magic. I'm sorry but I don't know more than that. At the time, I was more concerned about cleaning." Well okay...

"Where is this Yumemi Okazaki now?" Grand Unified Theory…

"I don't know," she said like a child would say it.

"What do you mean, you don't know?"

"I was given away." Wait, what?

"Your former master… gave you away…why?" I said while sort of elongating the 'why' from disbelief.

"Yumemi-sama came to Gensokyo in order to gain proof and materials for experimentation for her theory on magic. My last master, Reimu Hakurei, defeated Yumemi-sama, and as a reward, was given myself as a prize." Huh?

"Run that by me again… Yumemi-san was defeated by Reimu … and so Yumemi-san gave you to Reimu as a prize…" How does that begin to work? By that logic, Yumemi didn't even accomplish her goal then.

"That's correct."

"That's stupid." I said right after she confirmed my statement.

"I'm sorry, Minato-sama…" oh crap, now she's pouting.

"Look, I didn't say you were. Just the situation was stupid." She seemed to perk up after hearing me. "So that explains how you got here." Reimu beating someone up, that I can imagine for some reason even though I haven't actually seen her resolve an incident before. "Why did you go berserk like you did earlier?" I don't want her trying to kill me again.

"Berserk?"

"You were trying to kill me about…" I checked my MP3 player "…an hour ago now."

"Perhaps it was from an old outdated algorithm," she offered as an answer. She did say 'Reactivating original protocol'… "However now, all I can feel is the need to serve you, Minato-sama." Is there a way for me to re-reprogram her? I don't mind the prospect of having a maid (I loved putting the girls in maid outfits… good thing no one heard that), but not at the expense of free will and a person's true self. Especially for someone who has a Persona of their own.

"Hey wait, I forgot to ask, why were you under that pile of junk anyways?"

"You know, I don't remember that either. Why was I under there?" She seemed to seriously ponder the issue for a second before shifting the topic. "Oh! You're drinking tea. Please let me get you something to eat. I know where the kitchen is, so don't worry about it." Ruukoto got up and skipped happily out of the room before I could say anything.

"Anti-Shadow-Suppression-Weapon…" I said the words out loud. Aigis… I wonder. How is she doing right now? Actually, I wonder how everybody is doing right now. I know that after they defeated Erebus, they left with a feeling of conviction and resolve… but I can't help but worry. I hope they're all doing okay. The Third year should be well under way… I didn't even get to see the graduation ceremony for Mitsuru or Akihiko… guess I'll never see a graduation ceremony now.

"Minato-sama! I brought some snacks what would you like to Waa, whoa!" All of a sudden, Ruukoto barged into the room with a tray of various Japanese snacks and suddenly tripped over nothing, falling into a mess on the floor with everything scattered about. She tripped over nothing… I think I get how she ended up like how she did in the storeroom. She must have caused a mess in the storeroom that put her out of commission, and my presence reactivated something within her sort of like how Aigis apparently woke up when I went to that island during the summer. I walked over to the now beginning to cry maid. "I'm sorry Minato-sama… I'm not very good at my job, but I'll clean it up right away…" She tried to force a smile as she began to pick up the snacks that were on the floor. I got on the floor myself and began to help picking things up. "Minato-sama, you don't have to do that."

"I know. I want to do it. It'll be faster that way."

"…Then I am in you care, Minato-sama," she said after a pause, most likely attempting to register what was happening.

"Likewise, and you don't have to add sama to my name. You can use something less formal."

"Okay, Minato-sama."

"Didn't you hear what I said?" Is she malfunctioning?

"I did, but I like calling you Minato-sama, because you are my new master. I look forward to serving you from now on."

_*CRACK*_

_Thou art I… And I am thou…_

_Thou hast established a new bond…_

_It shalt further stretch your Universe_

_Thou shalt have our blessing when thou chooses_

_To create a Persona of the Art Arcana…_

Another one… the Art… XIV. Temperance? Bebe… I hope he's doing well in France. A social link with another ASSW? No. She's a new friend. Corny as it is… I can't help but feel a little happy.

"Minato! I'm back, just a quick job today, nothing special. It was pretty easy." That was undoubtedly Reimu's voice. "Have you finished cleaning the-" She stopped midway after walking into the room where Ruukoto and I were and stood there for a second before continuing. "Who's that?"

"It's nice to see you again, Reimu-sama," Ruukoto said while giving a small bow.

"You don't remember her?" I asked.

"Um, no I… wait… you're that maid I won off that… who was it I beat up that time?" Reimu placed a hand on her chin, trying to remember Yumemi. "That's not important though. Just where have you been this whole time? I sent you to get some stuff from the storehouse and you just up and disappeared." The picture is becoming clearer and clearer.

"I'm sorry, but I am Minato-sama's now." Ruukoto said with happiness. Reimu stared at her for a moment before turning to me.

"What's the meaning of this?" Reimu asked.

"I don't know. Actually, I still don't know now that I think about it. Why did you ask if I was your master if technically you still had one?" I turned to Ruukoto.

"For some reason my registered master data was wiped when I woke up. I guess whatever happened to me must have done it." All of that stuff landing on her really did a number on her. She shuts down for who knows how long and it wipes parts of her memory. Damn. "Because of that however, Reimu-sama is no longer my master." I could hear Reimu release a big sigh.

"You know what? I don't care. Do whatever you want." She wearily sits down next to me at the table. I pour her a cup of tea. "Thanks," she says in mild surprise as she takes the cup from my hand. She takes a big chug and lets out another breath. "Oh right, the craziest rumors have been floating about in the human village recently."

"Like what?" I ask. I haven't really been to the human village so any information would be nice to know.

"Oh just some weird Undefined plate circle thingies in the sky; everybody says that these are fantastic objects of some sort, but they can't agree if the plates are red, green, or blue." She takes another drink. "Sounds interesting if you ask me, but I'm too busy to bother with rumors right now." She sets the cup down on to the table and then let herself fall on to the floor. While there, lying on the ground she asks, "So how did cleaning the storehouse go?"

"Um…great… I found a maid in there."

"Really? Huh. Probably should have gone to clean it myself at some point." She took a number of seconds to simply lie there before looking at me and asking, "What are you looking at?"

"Well, what do you want me to clean now?" That's mostly what I've been doing this whole time.

"Huh? Oh right…" Was the extermination job she had as easy as she said it was? She sat back up, took another drink from the tea cup, and then laid the side head on the table so that she was now facing me. "I guess I ran out of things to have you do," she said apathetically, her expression one of exhaustion.

"Minato-sama, I'll get some fresh tea," Ruukoto chimed in before taking the tea set, except Reimu's still half full cup, and leaving for the kitchen... should I have let her do that? Anyways-

"Well, guess I'm on break." I then let my own body fall so that now I was the one lying down.

"Hang on I'll think of something," Reimu replied hastily.

"Well until then, I'll just lie here." Ah solid sleeping support, how I've missed you. She and I simply sat there for who knows how long… where's Ruukoto? Anyways, Reimu begins to hum a bit as she's thinking and continues for a good 2 minutes. "You know since we're here, how about having a chat or something?" She continues to think for another minute before finally giving up.

"Fine… I can't think of anything anyways." She shifts her head so that she's facing me while still letting it rest on the table. "So… what is it that you wanted to talk about?" she asks.

"Well… how did today's job go?" Have to start somewhere.

"Fine; just some fairies playing pranks again. Just shot them in the face and scolded them. Hardest part was just finding them in the first place." She was sounding more conversational than before. "How was the cleaning?"

"You already asked that."

"Right…" We sat there for a couple of seconds before Reimu let out a big sigh. "Well this is a bust." She then fell back onto the floor, and so both of us were just lying on the ground.

"Don't give up just yet," I told her as I shifted my head to get just a slight glimpse of her hair and ribbon from where I was lying.

"Well, why don't you think of something to talk about?" she rebutted. Fair enough.

"Alright… you know you really haven't defined my job. I know I'm supposed to clean and stuff, but exactly for how long?" I think that's a fair question. Reimu didn't say anything immediately but I could her breathing becoming irregular.

"…I don't know," was the answer she came up with. She then turned to the side away from me and curled up a bit. "I guess I was just so excited about getting a free helping hand that I forgot that it was only going to be temporary." She was harder to hear than before, and it wasn't just because she was turned away from me. I was about to say something, but I felt that she still had more to say. She appeared to be thinking on a few things. A few moments later she asked, "Why are you so eager to work here anyways? You can always just not come back. I don't have any money that I can pay you with, and I'm probably not the best boss in the world. So why are you still here?" She sat back up and turned to look at me. I also decided to sit upright to look at her at equal height.

"I said I would." It's as simple as that.

"Don't lie to make me feel better…" How does that make her feel better?

"I'm not lying." I'm not.

"Nobody's that nice," she said absently. Another moment passed and she then continued with, "You don't have to show up tomorrow. You've done a good enough job as is." She sounded like she just gave up, like she's simply letting herself float away from me regardless of what she might actually want.

"I'll be here at about 10 in the morning tomorrow then. Sound good to you?" I don't have anything else to do.

"Stop that!" she yelled, her face now red.

"Stop what?" No, really. What?

"Stop acting so nice…" she said in a more somber voice

"I'm not acting."

"Then why doesn't your face change or anything?" Is it really?

"I guess that's just how I am." It may not reflect my feelings, but my feelings are still genuine. Does my face really not change that much? Reimu paused for another second.

"Sorry…" she said as she then pulled her knees in and rested her head on them. "You are coming tomorrow right?"

"Does 10 'o clock still work?"

"Sure, but don't go into my room until I wake up, okay?" Yeah, wouldn't want to know what would happen if I get cau- I mean, wouldn't want to invade on her privacy. "Thanks for all the work you've done… it's been so long since I've seen the shrine look so clean." Nostalgia could be heard in her voice as it trailed off into a pianissimo. I looked at her again to find that a smile seemed to creep on to her face when I wasn't looking. It was a sad, but hopeful smile… sad, but hopeful. It went away just as quickly as it appeared. She grabbed her tea and finished in one final gulp before saying, "Sorry about yelling at you. Today's job was just so annoying." I can imagine.

"I can imagine," I repeated.

"Yeah. Hey, just where is she? I need another cup." She said just a tad more heartily than before. Honestly I don't know. Looking back on today though, it's been another crazy day. The meeting with the Ministry people, Sanae finding out that I'm dead… sort of, the whole Ruukoto thing, and this talk with Reimu here. It's been a pretty hectic day and it isn't even past 3 yet. Though, at least I'm conscious. That's not too bad, if I do say so myself.

"Minato-sama, I'm back with mor- Woahwaaaaa!" So that's where she's been… I don't think that tea pot that's heading straight for me is normal… Oh, dammit.

**Break**

"You're back!" Somebody seemed surprised. "Um… hello? Are you awake this time? ...Are you going to leave again?" Where am I? "Can you stay this time?" Open my eyes. "It's okay… everyone leaves me. I'm always forgotten…" Just a bit more… "You're leaving again… are you going to come back?" I finally manage to open my eyes, but my world was fading to white once more. Before the world was fully enveloped in light however, I saw velvet… and green.

**Break**

My eyes snap open again. They blink a few times more to register the light coming in. Getting up, I could see that I had been lying in the same bedding that I laid out for Ruukoto earlier today. No one was around except for me. I take a few moments to stretch. While doing so, I find that the tea set is once again on the table; the tea pot fully intact. I think I'll avoid tea for now… I shake a feeling of dread that I don't exactly remember having before, and stand up from the ground, continuing to stretch as I rise. Something is off however…

I check my coat pocket… the doll is gone…

I hear the door slide open.

"Minato-sama!" I turn to the door to see Ruukoto with a wooden bucket of ice water and rag in hand, most likely to place on my forehead. Ruukoto drops the two items on to the floor and runs towards me. Just before she gets right in front of me however, she falls down on to her knees and begins to bow as low as she could. "I'm so sorry!" she cries. "It won't happen again."

"What happened?" was I hit in the head or something? Oh well. It's probably not that important.

"I tripped again and accidently threw the tea pot…" Oh so that is what happened. Reimu stepped in to the room after Ruukoto went silent.

"You were just out like a light; didn't know you were such an easy sleeper." True, I slept every day in class. It was great! Though those times were of my own volition… oh so that's why I didn't like looking at that tea pot. Anyways though-

"Have either of seen a doll around here?" I asked them. I don't want to lose a gift.

"I didn't know you were in to dolls. Do you know Alice by any chance; the doll maker?" Reimu followed up. So there's someone named Alice here? ...How fitting.

"I'm sorry Minato-sama, but I haven't seen anything like a doll… unless you're talking about me." It was scary to see that Ruukoto had zero hesitation in calling herself a doll… just what goes on her mind? I can deal with that later though.

"No, I mean a small one. Has Blonde hair, a maid's outfit, a doll by the common definition." At least I hope here in Gensokyo that the common definition is the same as the outside world's. Wow I got used to calling it the outside world really fast.

"So it is one of Alice's dolls," Reimu chimed. "How did you get one of those? Alice doesn't give those out… actually I think she'd rather die than give them out, which goes back to my question. How did you get one of Alice's dolls?" She seemed more worried than anything else.

"Um…" I hesitated since this was quite surprising to me. She doesn't give them out? "I don't know… Marisa just handed it to me and told me that it was from a fan or something like that." My memory is a bit fuzzy, but I think that was what happened.

"A fan huh?" Reimu once again became resigned. "Marisa probably just stole it and decided to pass the buck off to you." She seemed to think for a second before continuing. "It's probably best you don't find it and just say that Marisa took it back. She really should get punished once in a while for being such a thief all the time." I could sense a bit of mirth in her tone. Seems even the ever powerful shrine maiden isn't above a bit of Schadenfreude. "Whatever you do though, just don't get in Alice's way. She's a powerful magician youkai. Even I don't know how well I'd be able to protect you from her if she were to get serious," Reimu said with genuine worry, though for her or myself I couldn't tell.

"Minato-sama, should we, or should we not look for the doll?" Ruukoto asked. Not angrily, just curiously. "If we start now, we might be able to find it before tonight!" Okay, now enthusiastically.

"Well… I guess we should try. If Marisa did steal it, then I should give it back if I can right?" Not going to stop Alice from enacting revenge though. I like a bit of Schadenfreude too, admittedly. Of course I'll heal Marisa afterwards. "Yeah, let's look for it," I told the both of them.

"Well you're on your own. I'll look in my room for it since that's where I'm going, but that's it," Reimu told us dismissively.

"Thanks." I smiled a bit. Help is good no matter how little… as long as it's actually helpful. Marin Karin… I told her to get rid of it, but noooooo.

"Uh… no problem…" Reimu then, for some reason, walked away sheepishly out of the room but seemed as if to zoom out really quickly at the end. _*Slam*_ ouch. That was loud. I did not expect her to slam the door. I turn to Ruukoto to see that she was eager and ready.

"Awaiting you order, Minato-sama," she said.

"I already told you that we're looking for the doll." I didn't really reprimand her, but I hope my tone came across as more questioning than anything else. She forgot really quickly. Note to self, Ruukoto is a bit ditzy. She then turned around to exit the room. Before reaching the door however-

"Oh right, well I'll get started in Kitcheeeaaaaahhhhh," she fell again… scratch that, really ditzy. I'm going to fix this next time or else that's all she'll be good for: a stupid anime gag that has no place in real life. "Owwww…" Seriously, who programs a robot to be ditzy? Especially a combat robot! Well… android… wait no, gynoid. She quickly got back up on her feet and simply continued on to the kitchen as if nothing happened, leaving me alone to search elsewhere.

"Well, no better place than here." This is where I've been today for the most part. I'll find it. I'm sure of it.

**Break**

"I really have to stop being so sure of myself." Again, you'd think that the threat of death at every floor would be a humbling experience but I guess common sense makes fools of us all. I looked all over the place, except Reimu's room, and especially in the places Ruukoto had been. Even so, the doll was nowhere to be seen. "This is presents a problem." I looked at my MP3 and saw that it was getting late, about sunset right about now. The fact that it was orange in the shrine added further credence to the amount of time that had passed.

"Minato-sama, I've looked, but I wasn't able to find it," Ruukoto said with remorse. I put a hand on the back of my head and scratch it a bit.

"We'll just have to look tomorrow I suppose." I hoped that assuaged her.

"Yes! Minato-sama." I can get used to this.

"O…oo…i…R…is…ill… th…" Huh? I thought I heard something like yelling, but it was really muffled. I walk out of the room I was currently in and-

_*Bam*_ "Oomph" - I run into Reimu. "Watch it." We didn't knock each other down, but we both still got a little winded.

"Sorry." She and I get our bearings and she then continues.

"So you heard her too, huh?"

"Heard who?" I can say I heard someone but who's to say it was someone I know?

"Well, let's find out… Jeez coming at this time of day. It's late," Reimu mumbled. It seems she knows who came here. I will admit the voice did sound familiar. She then continues to the front entrance of the shrine. I look to Ruukoto to confirm that we were following her, and we then walked in step behind Reimu. Once we make it to the door, Reimu opens it normally and I could see her expression dampen again today. "I thought so…"

"There you are!" The person who was yelling earlier touched down in front of the entrance to the shrine. "Hey is your servant still here? I need something from… oh there you are!" Surprisingly, it was none other than Marisa, wearing a similar outfit as the day before and the same broom too…she has multiples of the same ones right?

"Hey can we take this outside? I don't want you stealing my stuff" Reimu asked irritably.

"Sure! 'S better outside anyways, ze! And besides, what would I want from a destitute miko?" Marisa replied eagerly and immediately moved out of the way to let all of us out into the shrine's front courtyard which was still as clean as I left it. I feel a bit of pride coming on. Ruukoto remained silent but vigilant… somehow.

"So what is it you want from me now Marisa?" Reimu questioned. Could this be about the doll?

"Nah, it's him I need something from," Marisa said while pointing at me. I guess I made a sort of surprised gesture. So this is about the doll?

"What do you need from me?" I asked her. Ruukoto seemed just as curious.

"Simple!" She placed a hand on her hip and held her own broom in a sort of plant into the ground. "I'm here for just a small favor that I think should be easy enough for ya!" Her cocky grin returned.

"And that would be…?"I asked cautiously.

"Okay, here goes. I, Marisa Kirisame, challenge you to a spell card duel! Ze!"

…joy…

* * *

Author's Notes: RED RIDER! RED RIDER! RED RIDER! RED RIDER! ANTITHICON! ANTITHICON! ANTITHICON! DAMMIT! Fiends are hard.

Looking back on it now… I should apologize for my rant in the previous author's notes. This really isn't a place for that sort of thing. I don't take back what I said there, but I feel that this wasn't the correct place for it. I'm sorry for wasting your time with something that honestly doesn't have a place here where the focus should be on stories made, not author filibusters. I find comfort knowing that I'm not the only one who has my kind of opinion, but I think we can all agree that we come here to this site to read fan fiction. Past that I can't say. I'll just say that I'll try my best to not let it happen again, and not waste your time. Also thanks for indulging me just a bit. It meant a lot to me.

Anyways, here is my second battle scene. I don't know how well it stacks up to the first, but I hope all of you will be willing to tell me if it does, doesn't, or some other third option I can't conceive of right now due to extreme food and sleep deprivation that borders on the suicidal. If you have any advice or critique, please bring it forward. Don't hesitate. If there is any other part that you think needs addressing too, that's also just as important and don't hesitate to bring those up either. Reviews are there to address these things after all. Don't expect the next chapter to come out this fast though; I just happened to have more free time than usual. I don't want to get your hopes up about this.

Also, I have a question. I hope that I can get some answers to this as this has been bugging me for a while.

Just how far can I go with the language in a T rating? I've seen some fics on this site drop some F-bombs and S-bombs and have a T rating, and I've also seen videogames with T ratings drop the S-bomb on occasion (Hyper Dimension Netpunia V comes to mind here though on closer inspection, videogame ratings aren't any real barometer of fic ratings…). Just wondering if I can drop it every once in a while so long as it isn't frequent. Some situations just aren't the same without it, and nothing gets the feeling across like a precision F-bomb strike. It's like the word Photosynthesis, there's just no equivalent to the same degree or exact usage anywhere else in the language so far as I can conceive. This has been bugging me a bit ever since I started and simply has grown to the point where I do really want an answer. If any of you know, I'd like for you to share it with me if you're willing.

Anyways, once again, thanks for reading my fic. I know that you could have read anything else today, but thanks for spending it here. Don't forget to call me out on any of my mistakes of any kind and have a great day… just don't fight any Fiends in SMT IV… stupid Red Rider.

Now where was that doll…


	10. Chapter 10: Shifting Glass

**Disclaimer: Shin Megami Tensei: Persona belongs to ATLUS. Touhou Project belongs to Zun. I have no ownership of the copyrights of either series in any way.**

* * *

**Under recommendations, this is a warning that starting from this chapter, coarser language will be used. Though it will only be used rarely, they will still be used. If this offends you, you are free to leave now. I don't blame you. While this warning may seem trivial, I simply wished to inform you that this change is effective this chapter and all subsequent chapters. Thank you for your understanding and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Shifting Glass

Perception; mine has become strange. I close my eyes and see myself in a wonderland. Flying, fantastical creatures, forests, and absurdities, but most of all, happiness and fun permeate my dreams. Ever since she came, a part I can feel is no longer here and yet still there. The part of me that now is living life, I can feel it too, all of it. It's not perfect, but it's better than before. I can't say that I am now all of me though.

I can still say with certainty, I am Minato Arisato. I just can't say that this is my only body any longer. I can see a part of me living in a world so far from here near this Golden Gate, or could it be that I am the one who is just the 'part'.

In any case, it is strange. To dream of something real in my slumber, and wake up to know that it was real rather than just a dream. I wonder if that part feels the same, that when he dreams that he sees what I see. To once again look upon this place and that horrid beast, and wake up, knowing that it is real but still having to live apart from it. To see a dual existence in equal measure and not become insane, am I human any longer? Perhaps not if I was contacted by the ministry… or should I say he was. He and I are still one being, but… no I did meet the ministry. I can truly feel that I did. I am also living the life given to me by her.

Still… I can feel something changing. Each new arcana, adding more to my list, I feel like my sense of self is expanding, becoming something… more. Suwako said something like this, didn't she? A natural law… well maybe I am now, considering my role in this world. Expansion… I can feel it. I can feel myself becoming more. Does the me in Gensokyo feel the same?

Those dreams of my other self… they aren't my only dreams. I don't even know if they're in order or not. If I can recall… then…

**Break**

I saw a familiar face. She was running, no, flying low, to some place, other than where the other me was. I think she was flying home. At any rate, she managed to get to the top of the hill where a familiar shrine stood, not the one my other was working at. My vision came into focus at this point.

"Welcome home Sanae-chan!" It was unmistakably Suwako. She was kneeling in the middle of the courtyard. Frogs were around her. "Sanae-chan? What's wrong?" The vision re-centered on Sanae.

She was crying.

"Sanae-chan? What happened? What happened at the other shrine?" It seems Suwako was aware of Sanae's outing.

"I'll be in my room!" Sanae yelled and ran into the house, ignoring the worried Goddess of the Earth. It would seem Kanako was out as she wasn't anywhere as Sanae made a bee line for her room.

Upon closing the door, she slowed down and meticulously walked over to the desk. On it stood a proud looking model robot, RX-78-2. It was still well kept and without a speck of dust. She took it in hand and began to hold it tight to her chest. She dropped onto the bed with her back landing on the spread so as not to break her precious, and most favorite, possession.

"Is it my fault?" she asked no one in particular. I was the only one who heard, but I couldn't respond as it was only a vision. Tears were coming out more than before as I could see on her face that her thoughts were swirling in her head like a maelstrom. "Did… did my miracle…" a miracle?

"Did it… kill him?" No… Sanae… it's not your fault. If it's that, then it isn't your fault that I died. I wish I could tell her this, but nothing comes out. Is this really only a dream? She squeezes even tighter, her item that is, and curls up as she lies on her side. She stays like that, sobbing silently.

I feel horrible. My friend is crying like this and there's nothing I can do. It's the same feeling I had when I watched my friends in SEES fight each other. All I can do is watch as only she knows what goes through her mind.

Time passed and the sobbing had died down. It was sunset now. Her body lay still for a moment. Suddenly, she shifted and began to sit up. Once she had sat fully upright, the model in her hands and in her lap, she began to caress the model, rubbing it gently and slightly. Her eyes were red and her face was flushed, but she remained focused on the model robot.

I took a closer look. I was surprised to find that her eyes, though still red, were full of conviction. The only remnants of her sadness were the tear stains and blood shot eyes.

"Minato is still here," she said to herself. "I can still keep my own promise. He won't die again. I'll make sure of it." She began to stare at the robot with greater intent. "Minato, I'll protect you. I promise you that I won't let anything hurt you, even If I have to hunt down every last Youkai I can find. I'll make sure nothing will hurt you ever again. This I swear as your goddess." Sanae…

For a time, she continued to stare at the model with her unyielding intensity, before heaving a big sigh. She then seemed to stare off into space. Is she imagining something? Her expression seems to indicate such. After a few minutes, her face then all of a sudden reddened up like a lobsters as she tried to hide her expression behind the robot, though it was clear she was smiling and seemed embarrassed by whatever thought she just had.

"… Maybe he might pat my head and call me a good girl…" …maybe…

**Break**

It was a lake. A vast one that was beautiful and untouched by man, save for the mansion that was built near it. This time I saw two fairies, both were at the party my other attended. I couldn't forget the first one.

"Grrrrrr! Eye'll get him next time!" The fairy was none other than Cirno, a moron. She was sitting on a frozen patch of the lake throwing ice cubes that she made instantly (I assume that she simply condensed the moisture in the air to do that) into the rest of the body of water. It was like she was trying to skip rocks, only that the ice she made was too bulky to skip and simply sank. It further continued to rile her as her cubes couldn't skip even once. She couldn't think to flatten her ice creations. Floating just a bit to the side of her was another fairy, slightly more adult you could say.

"Cirno, you've been like this for days. I think you should just give up." The one who spoke had short green hair with a single pony tail to the side done up with a yellow ribbon. She wore a conservative blue dress with white sleeves. It would seem that she was the calmer of the two and was trying to cool Cirno down… ironically.

"Eye can't, Daiyousei!" was Cirno's obviously intelligent and well thought out reply. Cirno also waved her arms furiously.

"Well can you at least try?" asked Daiyousei once again, this time a little more meekly than before due to being startled by Cirno's loud response. It would appear that despite the two being friends for so long… or at least I assume such, Daiyousei still couldn't voice her ideas as well as she should. "Anyways, what do you make of that weird thing that happened yesterday night?" the calmer fairy asked.

"What thing?" Cirno replied with a question of her own.

"You know, the one where everything turned a weird color and the lake turned into-"

"Oh yeah! Eye don't know, but Eye won't let those blob things get me next time! Eye'll freeze them before they even get the chance to look at me." The fairy began making threatening gestures that frightened no one. She then continued to throw ice into the lake.

"Arrrah!" Cirno became fed up after the umpteenth ice cube sank into the lake without a single skip. In an act that I can only assume came from intense scrutiny and long consideration, Cirno then generated a massive chunk of ice that could easily crush a normal sized adult. Truly a monument to intellects everywhere as she then threw it in to the lake like all the others. "Hyah!" And to the surprise of nobody (nobody is very easy to surprise by the way) it too sank into the lake, but considering how shallow the location was where it landed, its upper half was still visible even though it had hit the bottom.

The resulting wave however was quite massive (to the two fairies anyways). Daiyousei flew up and away in a panic while Cirno foolishly flailed valiantly at it, hoping that the panic and fear she displayed would bring dismay to the approaching tide, but alas it was not meant to be and Cirno was swept by the water. Her body was submerged, but her spirit was not sunk. Moments later, Cirno created another platform of ice on the water's surface and climbed on to it, drenched, and ironically steaming.

"Stupid water!" she yelled. Of course nobody told her that water had no ability to actually make conscious decisions and as such could not be stupid. Unfortunately, nobody was ignored at the time; poor nobody.

"Well, that's what happens when you throw a massive ice block," Daiyousei said, sort of scolding her incredibly intelligent friend as Daiyousei made her descent back down to the lake. "So have you forgotten about that guy now?" she asked.

"What guy?" Cirno asked, trying to cool herself off, thinking that it would help dry her…

"You know the guy that beat you the other day?" It would appear that stupidity is one of the many traits that have helped to prolong the survival of the Fairy race, as demonstrated by Daiyousei.

"Oh right! Eye hate that guy!" Cirno yelled as she wondered why she wasn't getting any dryer. Moments passed between the two before finally she yelled once more. "Eye'm going to go find that guy and challenge him again! Eye'll win this time for sure." Einstein was once quoted saying that insanity is doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results. Just between us though, Cirno did not know Einstein. Shocking, I know.

She flew off from her platform after giving up drying herself by cooling her own body and could be seen getting smaller and smaller in the distance. Daiyousei was shocked for a moment before she too flew up to follow her friend. One can only imagine the divine mysticism behind the ability of fairy's to determine directions to which their destinies lie.

"Cirno, you're going the wrong way!" Daiyousei yelled. She then began to disappear on the horizon just as her friend did. In actuality, neither of them knew where their true destination lay, but I hope to god that they never get there.

A lone mermaid in a kimono that watched the whole display from below the water's surface said but one thing.

"That was dumb."

Yes. This was one of my dumber visions.

**Break**

It's weird. All of my other visions are of something in Gensokyo. This is the only one that isn't. I see a teenager in modern day Japan. He has a silver bowl cut hair style and equally silver eyes. He wears his high school uniform but doesn't' seem to take pride in it. He's apparently a first year right now. He simply attends school, emptily; distantly. He looks friendly, but that doesn't look like his real face… It seems that he moves a lot. It reminds me of myself before I met Sanae, or went to Gekkoukan High. I wonder… who is he?

**Break**

Reimu was looking through her room for something. I remember seeing this room through the eyes my other… though I have to admit the view at the time wasn't … bad. Anyways, Reimu was practically turning her room upside-down in her attempt to find… whatever it was she was trying to find. After a good 10 minutes or so, Reimu sat on the pile of clothes she made from trying to find whatever it was she was trying to find and simply sighed. Whether it was from frustration or exhaustion… it's probably both though.

"Having a little trouble are we?" Yukari appeared in a gap behind the tired miko.

"It's rude to go into a person's room without their consent you know?" Reimu stated with neither surprise nor anger. Yukari simply slacked her hold on her umbrella and relaxed her position. She now looked like she was leaning on a wall like she was from some western comic named after a nut or something. The only thing missing was the beagle.

"Now, now. Is that any way to talk to someone who can help you?" Yukari was as condescending as always.

"Do you even know what I'm trying to find?" Reimu asked with justified incredulity as she raised her eyebrow at the Gap Youkai.

"A gift that a certain Blue haired boy wants to find. Am I right?" Yukari's playful tone was as subtle as a truck the size of about 10% of the observable universe that had strobe lighting effects and played dub step 24/7, 365, standard Earth time at 10 million decibels; in other words, not very subtle at all. In fact it could be considered to be a minor annoyance at the very least; both that and Yukari's tone that is.

"I hate how you seem to know everything. First it was about my shrine, and now this." Yukari knows more about the Hakurei Shrine than the Hakurei Shrine Maiden? Why is that?

"Oh? You put knowledge of the shrine on par with finding something for Mina-chan?" Yukari teased.

"N-no! It's just that he asked me to do it and I just thought that as the owner of this house, I should help in some way." Reimu had her arms crossed, looking at Yukari as if seeking vindication.

"Yes, I'm sure the smile had nothing to do with it."

"How do you know about that!?" Reimu asked immediately.

"Oh he did? I was simply poking you a bit. So how was it? Didn't it just melt your little heart? Oh but that's nothing compared to that time he fell on you and gave you your first kiss." Yukari began to fan herself as she seemed to be holding back laughter.

"Agh… ah… um… that… is… you…I…" Reimu's brain seems to be undergoing malfunction. Please call tech support. Her face was crimson and became progressively more so as she tried to reply to Yukari. Yukari put her fan away with a snap. She simply looked at the miko, but surprisingly, it was with a soft, grandmotherly smile.

"One's first love is such a wonderful thing isn't it?" Yukari said with pensiveness.

"I-I AM NOT IN LOVE!" Reimu finally managed to say something.

"Reimu dear, you can't fool me. I've been around long enough to know what love looks like. In fact you could say that my own first love was very similar; congruent perhaps?" She began to look up at the ceiling, but I'm sure she was trying to look even further into the sky for something. Let me feel what she's looking at… the moon… in the place she is looking at, the moon is beyond that portion of the ceiling. Why is she looking there? "Reimu, you don't go out enough. You keep everyone you know, even your best friends, at a distance. It's like you float away from everything in this world. While that's a fine thing to do when you are out there fighting youkai, it's simply no way to live normally."

"Look, I know you had something to do with my family and our lineage in the past, but that doesn't make you my mother or anything. In fact, stop trying to be my mother." Reimu's words carried anger in them, though it was not overt.

"I know…" Yukari told her. It was unnerving to see Yukari act like a caring mother… "Still to make this a bit lighter hearted, I'm completely fine with you and Mina-chan getting together!"

"I told you that I don't love him! Besides, it's stupid to fall in love so quickly. That sort of stuff only happens in books and stories. Since I've only known him for a few days, it's impossible for me to love him due to the fact that I don't know anything about him. That means I don't love him." Reimu's expression returned to its previous level of indignation.

"Sure you don't dear. Love at first sight is something only in fairytales and lands of wonder."

"That's right…" Reimu seems nervous. It's probably because Yukari agreed so readily… "I don't talk to a lot of boys my age so how would I know anything about love. None of the girls I know talk about it either. Besides, I don't have time for that sort of thing with my shrine the way it is now."

"Ah but that is not the only problem the shrine will have if you don't find someone soon. You're of marrying age Reimu. At least try to live a bit of your youth, and the best way to do that is to give in to yourself and go after love!" Yukari waved her hands as if on stage the whole way through her spiel.

"I told you it's not like that!" Reimu stated once again. Why is Reimu yelling?

"Reimu is everything alright? Did you find the doll?" It was my other. It seems that he came to check up on Reimu. It would be great if she did find the doll.

"E-everything is fine!" Reimu yelled at the door.

"Are you sure? You sound a bit panicked? Are you okay in there?" It sounds weird hearing me. I hope she's alright in there. I think my thoughts are coming together. I can feel more than myself for some reason right now. Why is it that I feel more complete? Why is it that I feel more complete? My thoughts are reverberating.

"Yeah, you don't need to come in. Nothing's wrong." Reimu said in a panic. Reimu seems like she's in a panic. Is she really okay? She does not seem okay in this vision.

"Well if you say so, I'm going to go check on Ruukoto then." I need to make sure she's not making a mess. Yukari has not said anything for some reason. The search hasn't yielded anything. I wonder what's going on. "If you need anything I'm here okay?"

"Yeah! Go get going then!" Reimu heaved a sigh of relief. I think I could hear her sigh from behind the door. I better get going, though. My other is leaving now.

"Yukari, you will not tell anyone this… Yukari?" Reimu turns around… to find that she's the only one there. Reimu falls to the ground out of exasperation and lies there for a good few moments.

"Love, huh?" She whispers as she begins to draw imaginary circles on the ground for some reason. Seconds later, she brings those same fingers to her lips. She begins to feel her lips a bit for another few seconds. She than closes her eyes and looks to be like she's imagining something. Whatever it was, it made her shake her head madly afterwards. "Nonononononono, not happening," she said to herself in an uncharacteristically timid fashion. She got up and went over to her futon and… well, she made sure that what she was wearing was more comfortable and got under the covers.

"It would be nice I guess…" she said before drifting off to sleep.

**Break **

I see a place that is an endless flower garden. There isn't anything else. There is no sun or moon, just a weird, but soft and inviting, light that envelopes the area, and makes it bright enough to see, but not enough to blind. I can still feel Gensokyo here however… strange how I can feel that.

A man's ghostly silhouette stands hunched in the field as a woman approaches him. I couldn't make out the individual in the strange light.

"Hey there, been searching all over Higan for you." I recognize the woman as Komachi despite the weird lighting. My other met her the other day, and she looks exactly the same now as she did then; scythe and all. "This's for you." She pulls out a piece of paper from her cleavage and hands it to the ghostly form. I hear a voice that I recognize, but can't place.

"About fuckin' time. I've been here for about half a year waiting for something to happen." The ghost takes the paper in a rough manner, almost ripping it, and reads it out loud. "You are to be transferred to the Netherworld immediately. The shinigami who is with you currently will be your escort. Further information will be given upon arrival." The ghost seemed to look confusedly at the reaper.

"This'll take a few days. Ready to leave whenever you are." Komachi told the form. The ghost pocketed the paper and placed both of his hands into his pockets.

"So it aint hell I'm going to, huh?" the ghost asked her.

"Guys upstairs need ya somewhere else." She told him.

"Tch. Fine. Let's just get this over with."

"Aw come on, how about a little chat?" she asked as she began to lead the ghost to their destination. The ghost was in no mood to talk… and something in me told me that it was just like he usually was.

**Break**

This time was a vision of the Velvet Room. I saw a vague figure. As hard as I tried, it was difficult to even perceive her. She had been here for the past few days. She somehow made it in here despite it being a world of the subconscious. I tried my best to take note of her, but even then it took all I had to even acknowledge that she was even there. It was so bad that I couldn't even tell what she looked like, only that her voice sounded young and girlish. Just who is this? My other is also getting visions of her. Who could come to the world of the subconscious this easily?

My vision darkened before I could think on this more. The last I saw was the girl meeting my other again.

**Break**

This time Youkai are gathering. They stand before something; a seal I think. One that was quite different from my own. They talk, but I can't hear what they're planning. They place their hands on the seal. I can see shifts. I can feel them. They're trying to break it. I sense that they have enough power for it too. They try again; nothing. The youkai disperse, but I suspect they will try again later. What could be sealed in there?

I hope my other will be able to handle this. Knowing me though, it will be as easy as causing Armageddon.

**Break**

A warm home, that's what it was. It was a warm looking home. It was however, peculiar. Everywhere, in every room, every corner, and every shadow, dolls occupied the spaces. No, that could be normal in some places. I know there are homes back in the outside world that were like that. No, what truly made this place strange was this: the dolls were moving. The dolls, without any apparent help, were performing chores, sweeping the floors, tidying the rooms, cooking a nice stew, and were generally just being helpful. Strangest of all, all the dolls look just like the one that my other received from a fan… is this the fan's house.

Suddenly, I spotted a movement from the big chair in the living room. It seems that someone was here the whole time, but was so still that even I couldn't even tell that the person was there. Once the figure came into my vision, the person that appeared was a girl. The girl had blonde, hair that ended just after the neck and had also had a red headband. She wore an ornate, well stitched blue dress with white sleeves. Pink ribbons were tied around her neck and waist, and in her hand was a book that was tied in a ribbon of its own. Her skin was pale, so much so that she seemed to look almost doll like. It was like looking at an aged up version of my Persona Alice.

She went over to a table where a Crystal Ball was perched on top of. Sitting down, she performed a few hand motions. Her mouth seemed to move, but I couldn't exactly hear what it was she was saying.

"Now let's see what's happening with that doll now…" Just what is this Alice-like girl doing? Over the next hours or so, her expression changed. At some times, she seemed mirthful, at others she seemed to be quite shocked, despite the changes though, her focus never wavered as she continued to chant and move her fingers in odd, almost puppeteer like motions.

"Now's a good time to move. The roof should be a fine vantage point." For a few moments it was business as usual, but a few hours later, her expression made the most dramatic change for no apparent reason.

"That moron! Just what the hell does she think she's doing? I told her not to interfere." The girl was clearly angry at whatever she had just seen.

"I'll have to straighten this out in person. I hoped I could stay out of sight for longer, but I need to stop her before it goes too far." The girl got up from the table and snapped her fingers. At once, all the dolls stopped whatever they were doing and simply stared at their master. "We're heading out. Quickly put away whatever it was you were doing and follow me." The dolls complied with their order and were soon in step with their master out the door.

One doll was not fast enough though. The door slammed shut, and the doll walked straight into it. X's could clearly be seen on the poor creature's face in place of its eyes. It was not going to be moving any time soon.

**Break**

Now I see the inside of a house… or is it a tragic war zone… the place is a complete mess. Things such as books, clothes, parchment, pens, mushrooms, and even swords and other weapons were strewn all about in a nightmarish pile of trash. Who in the world could live here?

_*Click*_

The door opened… I didn't even see that there was even a door in the first place. Now who could it be?

…Marisa? Yeah, that's Marisa, the witch my other met. She hurriedly runs to… a desk apparently. That's what it was. She flung her broom somewhere and was now sitting at, and removing even more junk off of by meticulously moving it to the floor (and by that I mean just doing a haymaker and sweeping it all off). Seriously this place is so messy I can barely even see the furniture. Some of it I can't even tell if it is furniture or another pile of junk.

Anyways, she grabs a piece of paper and a brush from somewhere in the junk pile and begins to write on it furiously. At times she scratches her head and every now and then grabs a new sheet after either throwing the previous one away or setting it aside. She continues to do this constantly for about a good twenty minutes or so. During the whole process, she seems frustrated, and sometimes she seems to be on a roll. She fluctuates between these emotions. I guess she's trying to work something out. After the thirty-something-eth paper, somebody decided to show up.

"Working hard, I see?"

"Wah! Yukari! I have a door, ya know," Marisa replied, finally breaking her intense concentration.

"So what are you working on?" Yukari asks without even a lapse in pace. Marisa lets out a sigh, giving up on her question, and begins to lean back in her chair, balancing the brush she was using on her lips now. After a few seconds, she takes the brush off and sets it on the desk.

"And why should I tell you?" Marisa stated incredulously.

"Maybe I have an answer? Maybe I already know?" Yukari teased. Marisa just gave another sigh. More time passed and she just handed over her notes to the Border Youkai.

"It's that guy you brought over," Marisa finally revealed… wait me?

"Oh? He's single."

"No! Not that! That's not what I'm talking about"…wait, am I single? "I'm talking about what he did during that duel with the idiot." I didn't break up with them. On the other hand I am technically not really going out with them any more on account of having died… but I'm still alive... "Using a card straight out like that? Fine, it can happen and it's possible. That's what the cards are for when someone else is using them. Changin' it up like that on the spot without any effort? Even I can't do that." Fusion raids have saved my ass more times than you could believe Marisa. And they've nearly leveled Tartarus more than you could believe too. I'm talking about one in particular. "If I can copy what he's doin, my danmaku's going to go up a whole new level!"

"I see that you've got your eye set on something, again," Yukari exclaimed.

"Yeah, but I just can't figure out what he's pullin'. I went over the things he did and I've got a few thoughts and theories as to what happened." Marisa said with her hand to her chin.

"I believe you mean 'hypotheses', not theories," Yukari corrected.

"Same thing!" Not really Marisa.

"So how are you going to go about this then?"

"Well, I was going to borr-"

"Now that I can't allow, Marisa," Yukari said, cutting Marisa off, unexpectedly.

"Aww, come on! I just need that weird 'L' thingy he had for just a sec!" Marisa cried.

"_**You will not lay even the tip of your fingernails to fall upon his Evoker, or else I will promptly remind you of the power that borders hold, am I clear?**_" Yukari's voice came almost immediately after Marisa's, and it boomed in the small space, filling the entire house with sound. Her visage darkened and an aura of darkness surrounded her. Her eyes began to glow an eerie power and became cold and unfeeling. I'd never seen her so… monstrous. I think my other is right to play along with her shenanigans.

"U-uh, y-yeah, I g-got it! Won't even think about it! Off limits! Crystal!" Marisa became panicked and was sweating profusely. Her smile was now rigid and any confidence she had was more than likely shot to hell.

"Well, then you're free to do as you please." Yukari's smile returned scarily fast. Truly she's a Youkai amongst Youkai, worthy of the legends and stories. Marisa relaxed when it looked like she felt that she was no longer in any danger and let out a deep breath that she was holding in. After managing to calm down, Marisa continued.

"Seriously, are you, like, going after this guy or somethin'?" Marisa asked… I hope that isn't the case. I've got enough suitors as is… or do I?

"No, but if you're in the market, then I suggest you move now as he's probably going to be taken up quite soon." Yukari, why are egging her on? "He's very gentle, from what I here; perfect for someone as rough as you. He'll probably, take things at a slow, but wonderful pace, and be oh so passionate."

"H-hey, I never said anythin' about that, ze!" Marisa seemed to be a bit flustered, her previous panic completely gone now. "Magic is the most important thing to me right now!"

"Right now you say that, but it will not always be that way. It will be quite tragic. By the time your heart aches for companionship, you'll be old and all alone. You'll only have your magic to provide you company, and I'm sure you will find it to be quite insubstantial when compared to someone who will be by your side and look at you with eyes for you for the rest of your life," Yukari said in a sort of dramatic fashion.

"S-so what, ze? When all's said and done, all us humans are just worm food. Besides, I can just find one in the next life!" Marisa replied defensively… oddly enough.

"If you say so, but I'm surprised that you would give up such a golden, no perhaps, platinum opportunity to pass you by."

"What are you gettin' at?" Marisa's tone was cautious, but curious.

"You're always one step behind Reimu. She's always beaten you at every turn."

"So? Reimu's the only one that beats me! I'm the Number 2 in Gensokyo!" Marisa exclaimed with pride.

"Ah, but how would you like to be at the top?" Yukari offered.

"I don't like where this is goin',ze." Now Marisa was beginning to turn hostile.

"How about this, I give you a bit of help in your research, and in exchange, you will hear my proposal out completely. Deal?" Yukari twirled her umbrella a bit.

"Hmm" Marisa looked to be seriously considering whatever Yukari was offering. To be honest, I wouldn't trust Yukari, but the deals she has given me have been pretty good. Who knows, maybe what Yukari has in mind isn't so bad.

"This better not bite me in the ass…" Marisa replied. I guess that means she's taking the offer.

"Wonderful. Now, to bolster your hypotheses into a theory, you'll need much more data to look at than just the simple two samples you have there." Yukari began a mini lecture.

"More data…" Marisa seemed to be thinking on those words.

"I won't let you take his Evoker away. However anything else I will allow, in fact, I encourage it." Yukari then began to turn away from the pensive witch and made a gap in front of her. "Don't disappoint me." She disappeared into the gap, leaving Marisa behind and alone in her messy home.

"I need more data… how do I get more data…?" Marisa returned to leaning in her chair…

**Break**

"Enjoying the view Mina-chan?"

**Break**

I can feel it again. I'll just close my eyes once more…

"Okay, here goes. I, Marisa Kirisame, challenge you to a spell card duel! Ze!"

…joy… For some reason I felt like this was going to happen and it isn't because I know life doesn't like to stop screwing with me. I genuinely felt like I could sense that this was coming from a mile away.

"Um… that's great and all, but that's not really a favor. I think challenge would fit better." I said, trying not to sound annoyed. It's been a long day can you blame me?

"Haha! I guess you're right, ze." Marisa took her arm that wasn't holding her broom and began to scratch the back of her head in mock embarrassment. "Still though, are you gonna to take me up on my offer or what?"

"I'll take 'or what' if you don't mind." I'm too tired for this.

"Aw, come on! I even made a cool challenging pose to extend my challenge to you. The least you could do is go along with it, ze."

"No." I'm hungry, where's Youmu?

"Pretty blunt and to the point aren't ya?" Marisa said, still somewhat taken aback from my reply.

"Well I don't want to. It's as simple as that." Seriously I am starving.

"Come on! Please? I need ya to do this with me. I can't ask anyone else! " Marisa asked, or more like begged.

"Answer's still no, and you're skirting the line there. Pick your words a bit better." Maybe there are some snacks in the kitchen.

"What are you talking about, ze? Anyways, come on bro! A sweet, good looking girl comes asking for a little favor from you, and ya turn it down? What kind of man are ya?" Ad hominem attacks huh?

"Marisa, he said no. He doesn't have to duel you if he doesn't want to. Besides I don't want it done here if I can help it. I just had the place cleaned after all." By me of course. I was already making my way inside the shrine and nothing's going to stop me now.

"Well I'm not leaving until I get my duel." Marisa began to follow me.

"Then I hope you've got the patience of an eternal seal, because you're going to be waiting a long time." I told her as I stopped in my tracks and faced her. I tried to sound as if I didn't really care rather than hurtful or anything. She hadn't expected me to stop so suddenly so she tripped a bit, and because she was so close to me when I stopped, her face fell onto my chest. For a while, nothing happened. After that, nothing continued to happen. She just seemed frozen in place; her breathing could be felt on my shirt. I placed my hands on her shoulders and lifted her back up. Her face was pointed downwards, but what little I could see of it, more red… She quickly stepped away, backing off just a bit. She held her hat downwards so that the brim of it covered her face.

"Thanks, for that. Lost my footing when ya stopped so suddenly." _*Bam*_ "Ow!" Reimu suddenly hit Marisa from the back.

"If you're done can you get moving? Springs ending and it's getting hotter outside." Reimu seemed angrier than that phrase would imply for some reason. I could make a guess as to why, but that's presumptuous. Ruukoto, who I almost forgot was here, opened the door for me.

"Thanks." I told her. She smiled and said-

"You're welcome master," in quick return. I can get used to this.

"Well I'm coming too. I'm a bit winded from flying and yelling. You do still have tea don't ya, Reimu?"

"Marisa, I'm not that poor." Reimu replied, seeming a bit insulted.

"How would I know that? Every time I was here before, this place looked terrible." I'd put it as 'pristine' in its own way Marisa.

"Come on, I'm thirsty and there's a cup of tea with my na-" before I could finish that statement though, a sound of bellowing wind made its way towards the shrine. Somebody was flying here. Everyone and myself looked to where the wind came from. A mass seemed to be flying towards the shrine. I looked at the Reimu and Marisa and saw that their expressions were calm. I looked to my side to find that Ruukoto's face perhaps matched my own face that was filled with caution.

I re-centered my view upon the mass to find that it was much closer than before and in fact had just made landing right as I turned to view whatever just landed. To my surprise, it was someone I recognized… I don't know from where but I felt I had seen this girl before.

"Hey Alice watcha doin' here?" Marisa called out to the girl named… Alice. I don't know why, but I felt as if I'd already met her from somewhere; in more ways than one mind you. I would make the comparison to my persona, but I feel as if I've already done it.

"Come to take back your doll Alice?" Reimu was the one who said that one.

"Reimu, I see you're doing well enough." Alice gave a greeting to Reimu, but turned her attention to Marisa. "Marisa!"

"Ye-yeah?" Marisa was surprised by Alice calling out her name so angrily. I was also surprised to see Marisa become so meek in Alice's presence.

"I thought I had told you not to interfere. I explicitly stated that you were to not do anything to him. I thought that I made myself clear when I handed you the doll to give to him!" Alice lectured.

"I haven't done anything though!" Marisa cried.

"I saw through my doll that you challenged him to a duel." Wait, what?

"And he refused." Marisa cried again.

"She's still trying to get me to duel her." I chimed in.

"You're not helping!" Marisa was now yelling at me.

"Will everyone, JUST GET INSIDE ALREADY!" Reimu's outburst quickly ended the tirade. All of us stared at her; Ruukoto included, and then simply nodded our heads. This conversation was going to continue inside if the Miko had anything to say about it.

**Break**

All of us were sitting at the table in the living room. We had just had our tea served by my maid… which luckily went without incident…. I'm going to be looking out a bit more for a while. Ruukoto decided to simply stand by the entrance.

"So let me get this straight, the doll you gave me to give to him; you've been using it to spy on him this whole time?" Marisa asked.

"It's research Marisa. Something that I'm sure you should be concentrating the bulk of your efforts on instead of your usual thievery," Alice rebutted coldly. She then turned towards me. Oh right!

"Um… I'm Minato Arisato." I held out my hand. "Pleased to meet you."

"Alice Margatroid." She shifted her book, took hold of my hand and began to shake. "It's nice to see that you have manners unlike a certain someone I know," she said as she began to eye Marisa.

"Says the voyeur," was Marisa's quip.

"My actions have legitimate reasoning. Yours on the other hand are just your kleptomaniac desires running forth." Alice began tapping on her grimoire with annoyance.

"I keep telling you, it's just borrowing 'till I die! How many times do I have to say it!" Marisa yelled back.

"Until you stop stealing, perhaps?" Alice fired in return.

The two continued on to give back and forth insults towards each other. Reimu seemed to simply ignore the whole thing, drinking her tea in blissful ignorance. I wish I could do the same, but the conversation seemed like it would go on forever unless I do something about it. I guess I have to get this over with as soon as possible.

"Um.. excuse me…" I tried to intervene, however the two continued their pissing contest.

"At least I go outside and talk to people!"

"Talk? Is that what you call it? I'd rather die than talk the way you do."

"Hey! Nothin's wrong with what I say, ze!"

"Ze this. Ze that. Stop using such a manly particle. It's unbecoming of a girl."

"I will say ze as much as I want to. ZEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-"

"Will you shut it?"

"-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-"

"Um… I think we were here to talk about something else?" I tried to get in once again.

"-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-"

"Stop that before I stop that for you!" Alice made a gesture and all of a sudden, several dolls like the one she gave me came out as if out of nowhere.

"-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-" _*Breath*_ "-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-" Okay. This has got to stop. [Change]

"Mada!" _*Bang*_ "Foolish Whisper!" A blue being with four arms sprang from my mind. Fire adorned the crown of his tall elongated head and at his waist was a bowl of fire that burned with the same intensity as the flames on his head. At his back was a wheel like thing with thin spokes. This Persona was from my new Magus Arcana. It's not the best one (I'll be getting that later), but I just had to try it out since it's thanks to Sanae that I could even get this one.

Mada made a gesture and strange green shackles enveloped everyone but me in the room. Marisa, Alice, Reimu, found they were unable to speak and began to glow a slight green color now. They turned to me with accusatory glares. The only one to escape was Ruukoto who seemed to dodge my spell at the last moment, as seen by the fact that she had managed to get out of the room before I completed my summoning.

"Now that everyone is quiet, I'd like to remind you two that we're here to talk about something else," I told the two blondes. "I'm going to lift this if I can get an agreement from you two that we're going to concentrate on what we came here to talk about, okay?" I got a reluctant nod from the two of them. I turned to Reimu. "Sorry. I can't exactly choose and pinpoint with that spell. I'll be sure to work hard to make it up to you later okay?" I flash an apologetic smile to try and get her to forgive me. It seemed to work as she just turned her head, though rather quickly, and made a gesture that seemed to say 'fine, just don't do it again.' [Change]

"Messiah!" _*Bang*_ "Salvation." I bit over kill, but it's the most convenient one to use right now. A light surrounded everyone in the room and the three lost their greenish glow.

"That's one nasty spell you got there. Taking a person's ability to speak can mean that they can't declare their cards. It's like easy pickin's. That is totally gonna be banned in our duel Minato." Marisa was the first to speak.

"I'm still not dueling you," I told her.

"Meh, worth a shot," She said with a shrug of her shoulders. I turned to Alice who seemed to be checking her larynx. When she looked satisfied, she turned her head to me.

"Well I suppose that is one way to end an argument," I'm glad that she isn't crazy like the other Alice I know. Her dolls that were floating in the air began to recede to where ever it was she had them originally.

"So on topic then," I proceeded. "I don't think you've told me just what it is you're here for Margatroid-san."

"Alice is fine, and I came simply to stop this idiot of a mage from interfering with my research." She once again made a cold glare towards the other blonde.

"Alice…" I said, preparing to fire my evoker once more.

"Oh, I won't start anything. In fact I won't say anymore on that matter."

"Alright, so would you like to explain just what it is you're here for… and why you gave me that doll?" Spying on me… just what would she know about me that would warrant spying?

"Plainly, I won't tell you why I was spying on you through that doll; which reminds me, I need to fetch it now that I am in range." She made a gesture at the ceiling. Moments later, a tapping could be heard one of the rooms exits to the outside. I was about to get up to get it, but Alice made another gesture and which sent one of her hidden dolls to the door. The doll slid the door open to reveal the doll I had lost earlier. The doll followed Alice's gestures completely and, under her control, flew towards me before sitting in front of me at the table.

"So it was outside. I was wondering where it was." I thought I lost it for good. It seems that wasn't the case at all however.

"It was on the roof," Alice said simply without much emotion.

"No wonder I couldn't find it then."

"Still trying to spy on him?" Marisa said while noting just where the doll was placed.

"Research Marisa; I'm conducting research."

"Again, it just looks like voyeurism to me." It seems that they were starting again, even though they had just stopped. I turned to Ruukoto and gestured her silently to get something to eat for us. She made a nod and took leave of the room. I then turned to the other side to see how Reimu was since she's been awfully quite since I accidently silenced her…

"Reimu?" I asked cautiously as I saw that Reimu was looking downwards at her cup. "Reimu, are you okay?" I ask, trying to get her attention.

"Huh? Uh… yeah… I-I'm fine honey."

"Honey?"

"I-I mean darling! I mean…" she struggled for a second before finally saying "I mean Minato!" Reimu seems confused. "…stupid Yukari…" I heard her say under her breath… great. I feel like I know what's going on for some reason too…

"Reimu it's okay. We all slip up some time," I assured her. All Reimu did was curl up into fetal position, and just seemed to ignore me. I think I should give her some space. I turned back to the two blondes to find that they were still going on for the second time, but seemed to at least be drawing to a close.

"Look Marisa, this isn't getting us anywhere. Let's just get this over with alright?" Alice said while attempting to reconcile.

"And I already said I'm not backing down from this. I made the challenge. I'm going to keep trying 'till I get my duel." My answer is still no by the way.

"Marisa, I have told you before that while it's fine to just go in and destroy things, I can't let that slide this time." Alice and Marisa have an intertwined have a history of destruction apparently.

"This time is different!" Marisa cried.

"How so, Marisa? Tell me how this is any different to the hundreds of other fights you get in every other time?" Alice seemed more sarcastic than genuine.

"I need to do this for my own research. You keep going on and on about how your research is so important and how I should be conducting my own, but here you're interfering with my research when I actually am doing something." So what do you do when you're not researching Marisa?

"That's because you're interfering with mine!" Alice snapped.

"Look!" I yelled, grabbing both of their attentions. "You know what, Marisa. I'll take your duel if this will get the both of you to make peace okay? Friends shouldn't be fighting."

"We're not friends!" The both of them yelled at me.

"Yeah, not buying that. Point is, will it get you two to stop?"

"Yeah! Man this is going to be great!" Marisa excitedly stated.

"You're not doing it here," was Reimu's only comment before she became unresponsive again.

"We know Reimu." Marisa replied. Alice was grinding the bridge of her nose with her fingers in frustration now.

"Alright, fine. Have your duel. However I will only allow it on two conditions." Alice said with a bit of resignation, but far more menace in her voice.

"Aw come on Alice. He already said yes. This doesn't have anything to do with you anymore!" Marisa told the other Blonde.

"Actually Marisa, it does. I was going to wait for such a viewing opportunity later, but I suppose now is just as ripe as any other." Alice turned to me. "I saw your duel with that Ice fairy the day of the party, and I saw your battle today with your maid earlier." My eyes widened. She saw both of them? She used her doll to see my battle with Ruukoto today?

"It seems to me that while you don't lack battle sense, your abilities with Danmaku is extremely… lacking." Alice told me bluntly. "This is especially so since you nearly lost to a Fairy, the weakest species in all of Gensokyo." Ouch…

"So what are you getting at Alice?" Marisa asked her colleague.

"I'm saying that your opponent is not ready to handle the number 2 in Gensokyo in a duel," Alice sharply told Marisa

"Well he accepted the challenge so the duels going to happen anyways. You know, honor and that stuff, ze?"

"I know that, I won't be stopping that." Alice replied coolly.

"Then what are your conditions?" Marisa just wanted to get this part over with.

"Here are my conditions. The Duel is to be held in one week from now." Alice's first condition isn't so bad.

"Okay and what's the other condition?" Marisa asked hastily.

"The other condition is that I teach Minato proper Danmaku." I'm lucky I just swallowed my tea before she said that. She turned to me after seeing Marisa's jaw drop. "Starting right now, you are under my tutelage, and you are not allowed to refuse, otherwise, please die for me."

* * *

Author's Notes: Well so it's a little later than I had hoped. Oh well. I still got it done.

Some musings over the writing process this time.

There is a difficulty in writing from a first person perspective is that it limits the range that you can display to the audience. You can only get one side of a story and one opinion of it if you simply stick to one character. Most other fiction circumvents this problem by creating characters from multiple points of view, just as I had done in earlier chapters. I however also realize from personal experience that I would much rather have my time spent with the Main character rather than with a bunch of side characters. Alongside this problem here was that I needed a way to show off just how much Minato is evolving and changing from a normal human being into something else. He is a natural part of the Universe now (at least that is how I interpret his current existence); a station far higher than simply a Fool with a completed Journey. I had then thought of a few ideas, but I had just decided to settle on the structure used for this chapter. This chapter serves to show just what is becoming of Minato, just what is changing, how his thoughts work now in his current state, and even a clarification of what his existence is like now. It also allows me to show other things that are happening while still keeping it from Minato's point of view. I personally find it to be a nice bit of writing in that regard, though to what degree of how well I pulled it off I'll leave to reviews.

Another thing I realized while writing is that there is a slight problem with Minato to begin with. Given the parameters that I have given him, I have no choice but to write him as a Gary Stu. When I began writing this story, I wanted to avoid the bad tropes of fan fiction, or fiction in general, such as excuse plots, poor grammar, OOC instances, and of course making Mary sues. However when I look at the things I have to establish to make this story, I'm just stuck.

To explain, I've established that he has Orpheus Telos for one thing. That means that he has completed all of his social links. The implications of completed social links are that Minato is good at scheduling, has perfect stats in Courage, Charm, and Intellect, can understand people perfectly enough, and is a pimp. To write him with jerk ass tendencies or other flaws would undermine and counteract the fact that he has Perfect Social Links. While there is the part where I could write that he was simply faking those feelings, but that would weaken his likability that I'll discuss in just a bit.

There's also the implications from the fact that he has also survived an SMT story, and Bonus Boss. There's just this level of Bad ass that comes with that, and I think I can leave it at that.

So as you can see, all these implications on his character simply leave nothing to write but a Gary Stu. That doesn't mean I have to write someone who isn't entertaining however. I realized after chapter 5 and around the middle of chapter 6 that Minato's personality for the most part was a bit on the bland side. I knew I needed to spice it up a bit and the only thing I'm good at is sarcasm. I just decided to inject my own thanks to a few other interpretations of Minato in other stories, while trying to keep his messianic tendencies so as to show that he is multifaceted and would be fun to read; a nice guy who could give a good sting. Whether I succeeded or not is still up in the air I think, but I believe that I did the best I could, given the situation.

Anyways, I hope that you enjoyed the chapter, and if there's anything that I missed or did wrong, please make a review to tell me so. I won't get any better if you don't tell me that there's something wrong, so please yell it as hard as you need to. Again, thanks for reading and I hope you have a great day.

Ps. I had Morgan Freeman's voice in my head, March of the Penguins style, when I was writing Cirno's bit. Try it out for yourself.

Pss. I am so excited for Mighty No. 9.

Well until next time, See ya!

…

…

…

…

Kogasa: SURPRISE!


End file.
